


Sinner's Pleasure

by Dbecrazy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Atheist Levi, Biting, Bottom Eren, Bottom Eren Yeager, Choking, Christian Eren, Hair-pulling, Innocent Eren Yeager, M/M, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Rough Sex, Seme Levi, Slow Build, Spanking, Switching, Top Levi, Uke Eren Yeager, homophobes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2018-12-22 16:59:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 55,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11971710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dbecrazy/pseuds/Dbecrazy
Summary: Eren Jaeger is a high school student from a very conservative Christian family. Eren was raised well and was very open despite the closed minded parents. He was an angel in everyone's eyes especially a certain guy named Levi Ackerman.All characters unless said belongs to the owner of Attack on Titan.Eren x Levi don't like? Do not read.





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This story is originally from wattpad that I wrote so I hope you like it. I have more stories on there by the same username so if you have wattpad and time please check those out until I have time to have them all here as well.

  
**Eren**

  
"Eren time to get ready for the first day school!" My mother yelled from downstairs waking me up.

"I'm up!" I yelled back in a lazily slurred voice. Slowly I began adjusting to the room. Sitting up, I began stretching and a silent scream emitted from my mouth.

It had a warm and cozy feeling making me instantly want to go back to bed. The room was dark aside from the sun gently peaking through the window. My bed was in the corner so I could see a full view of my room. As usual my room is clean and I get up to put my feet in warm slippers on the side of my bed. I walk over to the bathroom opposite of my bed and take a quick shower. After it was over I dried myself and my hair ruffling it. It's the only thing I can do; it'll look messy anyways. Then brushed my teeth and put away my toothbrush.

Walking over to my closet, I opened it picking out an outfit. It was going to be a little colder since winter was approaching. Living far up north comes with early winters. I decided on a thick brown sweater and a grey scarf to go around my neck. The sleeves were a little long on me but I didn't mind it at all. Along with the sweater I put on black jeans and combats boots to match. I tied my shoes before grabbing my phone and backpack. I checked if I forgot anything then closed my door as I walked out. As I went down the stairs the smell of food got stronger and led me to the kitchen.

"Good morning mom." I walked into the kitchen and saw my mom cooking while my dad was siting at the table reading. "Morning dad."

"Good morning Eren." They both said in unison. "Breakfast is almost done sit down I'll bring you orange juice." My mother, Carla continued speaking.

"Thanks mom." I smiled at her before she went deeper into the kitchen.

"No problem dear. Here you go." She set the OJ on the cup holder in front of me.

"Do you need help making breakfast ma?" I asked looking in her direction.

"No but thank you Eren you're too kind." She smiled at me before continuing and my dad caught my attention.

"Eren you forgot your glasses." He reminded me as usual. This happens way more often then I would like to admit. As in often I mean everyday. You wouldn't think I would forget seeing as you know...I can barely see.

"I keep forgetting everyday. Thanks." I mumbled walking back upstairs to get my black and white framed glasses. Once I came downstairs my mother put down blueberry pancakes, eggs, and bacon.

"Thank you I'm starving." Before eating, my parents and I sat around the table and prayed. Quickly afterwards I dug in eating everything on the plate. "I'll see you after school mom. Bye dad." I grabbed my backpack and started to walk out of the house but my mom stopped me.

"Don't forget you're going to do charity work at the Church today sweetie!" She yelled after me.

"I won't forget I'll see you then." I walked out of the house locking the door with my key then putting it away.

It wasn't that cold out today but it was a little windy. I pulled up the scarf a little bit more on my face and started walking to school. The school wasn't too far so I got there fairly quickly. Going straight to my locker no one paid me much attention until I bumped into a familiar friend of mine.

"Oh Levi. Long time no see." He turned around giving me a shocked looked. "Is something wrong?" I asked smiling a bit and involuntary tilting my head to the side.

"You get taller ever year. It's so annoying." I laughed at the Senior. I'm one year younger than him and all of the other seniors since I skipped a grade when I was younger. Levi and mostly our friend Hanji helped me a lot through the year when I didn't know anyone. They basically took me in as their little "child that must be protected" in Hanji's words. Levi and I don't talk much we never really did but, every time we do all I can say is it's never boring.

"You'll hit puberty one day." I joked around with him.

"Haha very funny. One day I hope to get a growth spurt and be just 1 centimeter taller than you. Just enough to tick you off." At the moment Levi can barely reached over my shoulder.

"Just 1 centimeter?" I smiled down at the male.

"Exactly 1 centimeter. If it's more than that the deals off. I'm going to automatically shrink back to my size." If there's one thing that Levi is really good at it is making jokes with straight faces.

"You won't like to be way taller than me? Why does it exactly need to 1 centimeter?" I tried not to completely burst out laughing but kept it as a small chuckle. Just like Levi's height.

"There's no joy if it's not 1 centimeter." He looked into the distance trying to get me to break. Be strong Eren be strong.

"Will anyone even notice the difference?" My bright smile turned into a straight face as I tried not to laugh.

"Oh I'll notice the difference. I'll measure you in your room at night." Levi crossed his arms and got into a sassy position.

"How are you going to get into my room?" I saw Levi starting to crack. Levi don't do it. Don't you dare say say it. I don't know what you're going to say but don't do it.

"Photosynthesis? I don't know; I ran out ideas." He couldn't speak the words clearly as he was trying not to laugh, but it didn't work when both of us burst into a laugh fit. All of a sudden a warning bell went off warning us we had 5 minutes.

"Oh I have to go Levi but I'll talk to you later okay?" I stopped laughing simmering down to a smile.

"Á plus tard, des yeux brillant." I was confused why he suddenly spoke in French and had no idea what he said. Shrugging it off, I thought it was nothing serious and made a mental note to ask him later seeing as he already walked away.

The day went similar as the last first day of school just with new teachers. Nothing was very exciting today but I guess every first day is like that. I shouldn't have expected more. I didn't see Levi again to ask him what he had said in French so I just kept walking to the church.

I know I should have my drivers license by now but I've either been too lazy or too busy to attempt to get one. I did have a bike but it broke just recently so I'm stuck walking everywhere. I walked into the church greeting familiar faces and saw even a few new ones. Everyone here knew me as I was the saint among saints. I was the perfect son and an even more perfect student. I work hard and I'm nice to everyone, little do they know this perfect person was born with a flaw.

A flaw that is simply a sinner's pleasure.

~

_ Not all chapters will be this short it's just a prologue. _

_ I apologize in advance Levi speaks some French and I don't speak it well. Correct my mistakes politely please. _

_ Started writing  
Feb.12.17 _

_ Published  
July.24.17 _


	2. Chapter 2

**Levi**

The first day of school had just ended and it was as boring as ever. Aside from the few familiar faces from last year that I actually like there wasn't anything exciting. Well one familiar face in particular sparked a little interest. I never knew out of all the boys in school my eyes would set on Eren. He really did grow a bit in the passing months enough  to shock me. He seemed to have a more masculine look to him. A sharper jaw and less chubby cheeks. Even though those were cute on him I wouldn't mind them coming back.

"Hey mom I'm home!" I shouted when I walked in to my home. I took my shoes off at the door and saw my mom sitting on the couch.

"Hello Hun how was your first day?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"Like any other first day just with a small surprise in the beginning. The rest was boring though." I went to sit next to her.

"What was the surprise? You've sparked my interest." She elbowed me trying to get me to answer.

"There's a boy." I didn't need to say anything else, she started saying ooh and dragged it on in an excited tone.

"I better see him soon and when I do you're introducing him as your boyfriend." My mom always gets excited like this, even without knowing if the boy is gay or not.

"I don't know mom he isn't exactly going to be easy." I rolled my eyes playfully and leaned back onto the couch

"You're a fighter Levi, always were. If he's really worth your time it'll all work out fine okay?" She smiled at me and ran her hand through my hair.

"Okay." I said back.

"One last thing have you been speaking more French?" I groaned.

"Yes mom. I know you don't want me to lose my language and roots but do I really need to speak French all the time?"

"I'm not saying all the time just enough to keep it in you. Think of it this way if you speak more French to your boy interest it'll keep him curious of you. He'll find the need to talk to you whenever you pass by. You know why?" She smiled brightly to me.

"Why is that?" I asked generally curious.

"He doesn't know what the fuck you said to him. He's going to ask you what you said." She laughed and I found myself chuckling back.

"Thanks mom, I'll keep that in mind." I walked off and into my bedroom.

It was neat and organized as I kept it. The curtains were opened revealing a few flowers outside and a tree. I had flowers that I grew outside the window to decorate it perfectly. Unfortunately winter is coming soon so I need to do something about them. I had a bit of a green thumb that made my mom jealous so, in return she makes me plant and water things every spring. She thinks it's really pretty when's it's all grown.

I laid down onto my bed and pulled out my phone scrolling through Instagram. I saw some interesting posts and liked them. Nothing really shocking happened so I went onto YouTube. After watching a few videos on Vice, I threw my phone down and got up. I walked down to the kitchen to get snacks before heading back up. This day is very productive, if I do say so myself. I just sat back down when I heard a buzz come from my phone.

**Shitty Goggles**

_**Today** 3:28 pm _

_Hey short stacK_

 

_Sup goggles_

 

_So I saw you talking to Jeager boy today_

  
_Yeah and_

  
_That's not how you normally look at friends  
You looked at him a little more intensely_

 

_Oh shush_

 

_Can't shush me over a text shortie can't you hear me from all the way down there_

 

_Why can't I have one day just one with no short jokes  
It's effecting my sleep now I literally cried exactly 16 tears because of it_

 

_Oh you're too much Levi XD_

 

Anyways I put down my phone after reading the last text. I sighed and sat by the window in my room. My eyes glanced out to the boring suburban view before looking at the tree directly outside my window. There was a bird's nest in the tree; inside that nest were 4 birds. The mom was resting with her 3 children. It seemed as if they were leaving the nest soon; that being seemingly intelligent since winter is coming soon. My eyes flicked across the view before I took my eyes off of it and decided to plop myself onto my bed. Shit I'm tired.

~

Before I knew it the next day had arrived. I walked into school and felt like I had everyday in this hell hole. Tired as fucking shit but I guess there are a few bright sides to school. I get to see Eren everyday in class and I mean everyday. Eren has probably never missed a school day in his life. He never gets sick! I don't know how he does it. The brunette is always so full of energy too. Never have I ever seen Eren tired and unwilling to help others. Eren has always has been loving, helpful, and kind. That's what I like about him so much. He's highly respectable for someone of this age. The downside is he's most likely straight. Hanji has told me how Christian Eren's family was. Not that I have anything against christians; it's just not the best being a gay guy into the only son of said family.

As I made it to my locker I grabbed my notebooks and binders that I need for class. I made sure to grab a few pencils too since I didn't have a pencil pouch. Usually my pencils reside in my pockets. I was just about to close my locker when a familiar friend popped up to see me.

"Levi we're having a pop quiz today in French. You've been warned." Fuck already it's the first week of school damn it. I looked at Connie who was terrible at French.

"How'd you know we're having a pop quiz today? School hasn't even started yet." I raised my eyebrow in question.

"You know it's my first class and I take my stuff to class early. I saw it written on the board. I bet it's just a review test from last year. You know to see if we've been studying."

"Yeah that does make sense. Good thing I already know French." Thanks mom.

"Dude why won't you tutor me?" Connie whined.

"Because I'm not a tutor especially to whiny brats like you." I spoke with no real hate behind my words.

"Gosh Levi you're so mean anyways good luck on the quiz." The younger boy waved off as he left me at my locker. I closed the metal door and walked off with my things. The day was long as usual but it was instantly a bit better when I saw the teal eyed male I'd had my eyes set on.

Eren was beautiful. He had no flaws that I could spot out. His skin was clear for the most part besides some acne scars. His hair was thick I could tell by just looking at it and it was shiny. The tan on the boy was perfect to the point where he glowed and his eyes, the creator of such beauty did the best job they could've. I've never seen eyes that color and that vibrant before. His features were sharp and eyes were big. There was an Adam's apple that was visible from any angle where you could see his neck. Eren's lips were plump and a tint of pink.

My thoughts of the perfect man were interrupted by running into another person, unfortunately.

"Oh Levi! You're distracted today whatcha thinking about or should I say who?" Of course it had to be fucking Hanji.

"I'm not thinking of anyone." Levi you're straight up lying or should I say gay down lying? Haha good one Levi.

"You're more distracted than usual today I think a certain boy is getting to you." Hanji teased me as her eyebrows raised up and down.

"Shut up four eyes. I'm not distracted today."

"Come on shortie. I could give you some advice about the boy. I do know him better. Maybe I can put you on the right track." I mean she does have a point and I hate it when she does.

"How do you even know if he likes guys?" I said lowly enough just for her to hear. My voice didn't sound confident at the moment, I could clearly hear it.

"I don't Levi but if Eren has the right eyes set out, I know he won't be able to stay away from you. You'd be a great boyfriend to Eren so I'm rooting for you." Hanji said in a gentle voice upon hearing my change in tone. Even though she was annoying as fuck she did have her great moments with me. I'd probably never admit it out loud but I really love and care for her like a sister almost.

"How should I approach him about the subject though?" I asked curiously more to myself than to Hanji.

"Just let it come naturally. Get to know Eren more before you go swinging your dick at him."

"I wouldn't just go swinging my dick at someone shitty glasses you know that." I glared at her.

"Yeah yeah. You're a real gentleman. Treat Eren like you're one or I'll shave your whole body clean of any hair. You'll look like a fucking naked mole rat when I'm done with you." Hanji said threatening me and I shivered a bit at her cold stare. Hanji could be intimidating when she needed to be and damn she was intimidating.

"Hanji promise to never make me look like a naked mole rat of all things." I said worriedly.

"I make no such promises." With that Hanji left my presence and school ended soon afterwards.

As I was walking out of campus I saw the brunette I'd been thinking about all day walking down the side walk.

"Hey Eren!" I called out without even thinking. Instantly I realized what I'd done when the brightest smile I'd ever seen faced my direction. Eren turned my way smiling brightly and waved to me. Making my way over to him I waved too. "Where are you walking to?" I asked trying to start of a conversation.

"I'm walking to my church that isn't too far from here. I volunteer a lot there after school and over the summer. The kids there are really sweet. I don't know why but they really like me so the adults prefer if I watch over them every once in a while." Eren looked back at me with a smile never leaving his face. He seemed to be happy about it. I wonder if he wants kids...not that I'm thinking of having kids with him or anything. That would be really weird to think about when we haven't even started dating.

"Mignon." I said in quick French before asking Eren a question. "Do you want a ride? I can drive you." I questioned him with my serious face as I tried to keep the boy with me as long as I could.

"Really? Thanks Levi but you don't have to." Eren said being polite.

"I insist Eren. Come on I wouldn't say it if I didn't want to do it." I took this opportunity to gently take Eren by his wrist and walk him to my car. I made sure not to hurt him or push him into anything he didn't want to do.

"Thank you Levi." I heard the angelic boy say from behind me.

"No problem beaux." Once again I was complimenting him even if he didn't understand a word I was saying.

Once we got to the car I left go of Eren's wrist and unlocked the car for him to get in. My door opened, when I pulled the handle and I got in swiftly. After closing the door Eren's door closed too. He put on his seat belt as soon as he sat down and I followed suit. Starting the car I started to back out of my parking spot carefully and I pulled off. After asking for directions to Eren's church I drove in the direction of it.

The car ride was silent for the most part besides small conversation and a few directions given.

"I wish I had my drivers license." Eren said suddenly.

"Jaeger boy can't drive?" I questioned teasing him a bit.

"Jaeger boy can't." Eren played into my game with a smile.

"I could teach you. I've been driving since 16. I haven't had a bad driving incident once." I said with a bit of pride as I turned a corner.

"Ah well as much as I'd love to my parents would want a professional teaching me."

"Those boring ass professionals don't know how to make it fun. Jaeger boy needs a cool cat like me to teach him."

"Did you just call yourself a cool cat?" Eren questioned giggling.

"I'm only the coolest cat you'll ever find Jaeger boy." I said joking around and lowkey cringing from my lame jokes. As long as I can hear Eren laughing and giggling at them though I'll keep making them.

"Maybe Jaeger boy does need a cool cat like you to teach him." Eren laughed at what he just said and covered his beautiful smile with his hand.

"Are you saying I can teach you?" I raised my eyebrow at the younger male.

"Yes Levi you can teach me." Eren said uncovering his mouth for me to see his smile.

"Success for cool cat." I couldn't help but let out a small smile. That just guaranteed me more time with Eren. Excellent job Levi you did well.

After I arrived at Eren's church which was pretty big by the way Eren thanked me again for driving him. Right now he was looking in through the window and was about to leave but came back to ask me something.

"Oh yeah and Levi what did you say in French before driving me?" Eren asked curiously before tilting his head a bit to the side.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I said teasing him. I had to keep a smirk from appearing on my face as he pouted. It was absolutely adorable the way that Eren's lip poked out; I was half tempted to kiss it.

"Was it good or bad?" The younger boy asked in a worried tone as his bottom lip still poked out.

"Well that's up to you to decide." I said after a while of thinking it over.

"What do you mean by that Levi?" Eren asked looked even more confused.

"It's not a big of a deal Eren. Just a compliment." I said with a small smile and Eren gave me on in return. He turned around and was about to leave but I said enough for him to hear. "I said no problem beautiful."

Right after I said that I pulled off with a smile. Skrt skrt boy I was gone. I wasn't risking seeing Eren's disappointed eyes.   
Maybe he didn't like boys but I don't care.

I'll show Eren how much I could care for him.

_ Started writing   
Feb.26.17 _

_ Published  
July.25.17 _


	3. Chapter 3

  
**Eren**

 

"I said no problem beautiful." Levi's deep voice rang through my ears leaving me shocked and speechless. My eyes widened as his car drove off leaving me in my state. I couldn't help the slight blush dust over my cheeks as I thought more about the single word. He thinks I'm beautiful? He was just messing with me.

My shock took a few moments to shake off. I just thought it was better to forget about it for now, starting to walk into the church. I was greeted by many people. Some old and some young. Everyone for some reason always smiled and greeted me with the most kindest they could give me. I don't know what I did to deserve all of this love and affection. All I really do is help out with moving and organizing things. I don't even sing in the church choir or anything. Of course I do watch the so called bad kids but they seem to be so sweet and nice around me. I guess it's just my personality they all like. My mom raised me to be the perfect little boy. I might be a great person but I'm not perfect. Far from it actually. Not many others think of me that way though.

I asked around to see if anyone needed anything and I helped around as much as I could. After a while though I got a whole bunch of kids dumped onto me so I could help them do arts and crafts. I loved helping them out but there was so much glitter. The kids are actually so hard to watch when they have glue. You have to make sure it doesn't end up in their hair or that they don't eat it. It needs to not get anywhere. It gets very stressful but I deal with it with a smile on my face. By the time everything was over with, I had glitter of ever color stuck to my clothing. If you saw me in the right light I swear I would be glittered a rainbow.

After that day I walked home and I ran up to my room. As soon as I saw my bed I collapsed on it and rolled onto my back. My sweet beautiful bed. It took me a few minutes to actually get up and do something besides just lay around. I took out the small amount of homework I had finishing it quickly. My mom was home but I haven't gotten to talk to her yet so that was my next thing to do.

"Hey mom." I said as I walked into the living room seeing her watching tv.

"Hello Eren. How was volunteering today?." My mom asked like she did everyday.

"It was great but I did get covered in lots of glitter." I said referring to the rainbow glitter on me.

"Oh look at you." My mom giggled as she got up and pat my clothes attempting to get the glitter off.

"Mom it won't come off that easily." I laughed and gently grabbed her hands to get her to stop.

"Well I could at least try." She smiled up at me. I was taller than my mom. She was 5'5 and I was 5'7. I started outgrowing her in sophomore year. I felt a soft hand reach my cheek, moving my attention to my mother. "You're growing up so much Eren. You look so handsome I'm glad I could raise you." She said with a gentle smile.

"Thanks ma. I guess I am growing up quickly." I said thinking that I was finally in senior year.

"Yes you are. Next thing I know you're going to be married to some beautiful girl with a few kids. I'll be a grandmother and I'll have to babysit but I'll make sure your kids are nice with manners. That they always say thank you and appreciate everything anyone does for them." My mom went on rambling.

I sighed a little pang of sadness in my chest but I smile down at her anyways. I don't want her to know I'm gay. I don't want that smile to ever leave her face. I don't want this happiness to be turned into disgust. I don't want the mother who has always been proud of her son to turn around and despise him. My mom is such a beautiful person she really is. Once you get to know her she's the sweetest thing you could be around. There's just one fault under all of that sweetness. There's one deadly pit in the center of her. If she found out I was gay she would definitely turn sour and I don't want that for her.

"Eren." I heard her voice reach my ears.

"Yes mom." I said in a gentle voice.

"Why are you crying dear?" She asked looking up at me worriedly.

"I'm crying?" I asked and felt my cheek with my finger. I pulled it back and a wet tear laid on top of the skin.

"What's wrong? Do you want to talk about it?" She asked quickly not like seeing me crying. I just gave a smile with the most happiness I could put into it and pulled her into a hug. My chin rested of her head.

"I'm fine mom. Just thinking of something no need to worry about me."

~

"From now on I'll take you to church everyday." It was the next day after school and Levi was dragging me to his car again.

"Levi you can't possibly go out of your way to do that for me." I blushed as Levi had his fingers lightly wrapped around my wrists.

"Eren really I don't mind it. It's on my way home anyways you're not being a nuisance." Levi's face was showing an aggressive emotion but his voice was so much softer.

"I just can't let you drive me without me giving you something in return." I unconsciously made a pouty face.

"You know what I want from you Eren?" Levi asked. "I want you to keep me company. I like being around you so that's what you're giving me in return. I won't take no for an answer." The raven haired male finished as he turned around and gave me a small smile.

"Thanks again Levi." I said as I got into the shorter one's clean car.

"You don't need to thank me all the time." Levi closed the door and ran a hand through his parted hair.  The car soon started and he pulled out of the parking lot. The radio was turned on by the silver eyed man sitting next to me. I sang along to some familiar songs but always skipped the curse words.

"You know you don't have to skip the curse words Eren. You're not a censor. If you want to cuss then do it." Levi said as he stopped at a red light.

"I don't curse." I said looking out of the window. It was sunny today but a few clouds roamed the sky occasionally blocking the sun.

"Have you ever cursed?" Levi's eyes scanned over to me

"Nope." I popped the p.

"Not once in your life?" The grey eyed male seemed shocked.

"Not once." I repeated after him.

"Have you ever thought about it?"

"Of course." I mean I've always thought about cursing but I never actually cursed. I thought some bad words but never let them slip out of my mouth.

"I don't think I could survive without cursing. It's 15% of my vocabulary."

"Your vocabulary must be small then." The words slipped out of my mouth before I thought over what I said.

"Damn Jaeger that hit me where it hurts."

"I'm sorry." Eren laughed.

"Ah it's fine. I just want to know how you managed to not say a single curse word even if it was on accident."

"The words just never happened to cross my mind at any time."

"Why don't you curse?"

"I don't curse because I'm a Christian. My parents raised me not to." I said as I ran my hand through my hair.

"You know your parents tell you not to do a lot of things. Do you even own video games?"

"Of course I used to have video games Levi don't be ridiculous."

"You must've never stolen from the cookie jar."

"I didn't."

"Oh my god." Levi scoffed.

"What?"

"You're such a goody two shoes. You had a song for brushing your teeth and tying your shoes too didn't you? Dude I know you were the teacher's favorite line leader."

"Stop making fun of my childhood Levi." I hit Levi's shoulder playfully but couldn't help but to laugh. Levi's own low laugh joined me as he continued to drive. His laugh was deep and soothing I could listen to it all day. Levi's smile was nice as well the way his eyes looked lighter as if a weight was pulled off of it. Levi was handsome and I couldn't deny it.

"But it's fun seeing you whine and blush." Levi continued to smile as he drove getting closer to the church. "And there you are blushing again. It's mignon." I had no idea what he said but I'm pretty sure it was a compliment.

"Stop talking about the redness of my face and keep driving." I whined again and covered my cheeks. It was silent for awhile besides Levi's low chuckling. It was a few moments after I removed my hands from my face that I heard Levi speak again. This time though we were parked at my church and we just sat there.

"I'm going to go back in the convo about your parents for a sec. Do you not do anything they tell you not to do even if it's just once? I don't mean go out and become drunk on the side of the road, but if you let out one curse word when you're not around them it won't affect them. Just live a little even if it's small." I didn't know how to respond and wouldn't have the chance to either, seeing as we were interrupted.

"Hey Eren good to see you're here so early." A voice cut into the conversation as I saw a friend of my mom's.

"Hi ma'am nice to see you. I'll be inside in a bit okay?" I said seeing as Levi was still speaking to me.

"Okay I'll see you soon." The older woman walked away towards the doors of the church. She regularly came here to help out with fundraisers and bring baked goods. She was a great wife to her husband and even a great mother. Her kids were extremely well behaved and she always dressed nicely.

"Levi I'm sorry but I have to go. I'll talk to you tomorrow okay? I promise." I smiled at him yet I could see a ping of sadness in his eyes. The emotion left as quick as it came though, getting replaced with his usual expression. My hand went to the door to open it when I felt a hand on my wrist.

"E-Eren." Levi stuttered catching me off guard. I've never seen him lose his composure like that. My eyes widened a bit but I tried to smile to calm him down.

"What is it Levi?" I asked him while I made eye contact but his gaze quickly left mine. I felt his hand move away from my wrist and back to his lap.

"Never mind I can ask you another time."

"Are you sure you're fine?" I asked concerned for the silver eyed friend.

"Yes I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Levi looked back at me with a smile on his face but I could see pain behind it. I decided not to address the situation now and to not to dive into it. He obviously didn't want to talk about it.

"As long as you're fine." I said before opening the door. "Talk to me if you need to Levi; I'll always help you as best as I can." I said before closing the door with the rolled down window.

"Á plus tard, Monsieur Eren." Was the last thing I heard before he drove away.

~

"Eren who was that handsome gentleman you were in the car with earlier?" The lady from earlier asked me.

"Oh him? That was Levi he's a friend of mine from school." I said smiling at the older lady.

"I would like to meet him. He seems the type for my daughter; you know Historia." My smile twitched when she said that name.

"No I think Levi has a girlfriend right now." I lied to Historia's mom. It wasn't often that I lied and I didn't even think about lying before the words came out of my mouth.

My mom tried to set me up on a date with Historia and she's bad news. In simple words she tried to turn that date into something way more than what was intended. I was forced to go on the date and so was Historia. She just wanted to turn it into something nasty and I wasn't in for it.

"Well if he's single later on and is looking for someone. Don't hesitate to recommend my baby girl." Poor mom she didn't even know how her own daughter acted.

"Okay Mrs. Reiss." I wasn't going to tell her Levi was single. Levi deserves someone who is kind, gentle, funny, and just as beautiful as him.

Now who would that be?

_ Started writing  
June.18.17 _

_ Published   
July.26.17 _


	4. Chapter 4

  
**Levi**

It's been two months since I've been driving Eren to church. We've been getting along quite nicely aside from the part where Eren isn't addressing my constant flirting. I always compliment him in French and in English but mostly in French. Somehow something gets in the way of our conversation continuing and it's starting to piss me off. I just want to lock us both in a room and confess my feelings to Eren. I want him to know how I feel and I want him to tell me how he feels back. Even if he doesn't like me I want to know. If Eren told me to stop flirting with him and trying to be with him I'd sure as shit stop.

Somewhere between the two months of us driving to his church after school we exchanged phone's numbers. I don't remember exactly how it happened or when it did I just remember first sending a text to Eren.

_Beautiful_

**Today** 7:43 pm

_Hey brat_

_Hi Levi how are you_

_I'm great now that you've texted back_

_Why wouldn't I text back that's rude_

_Well I don't know  
You could've gave me your phone number out of pity_

_That's mean Levi I can't believe you'd think I do that *insert random pouty mean emoji*_

_That's cute_

_No it's not it's fierce_

_Cute_

_Fierce_

_Cute_

_Fierce_

_Cute_

_Fierce_

_Since when are you Beyoncé_

_I'm confused_

_I am Sasha fierce  
Only the best Beyoncé album of all time_

_I don't listen to Beyoncé  
My mother would be worried_

_Beyoncé is a queen wdym_

_Not in my mom's eyes_

_Your mom lacks slay  
She doesn't have DNSLAY just regular old DNA_

_Levi I'm laughing  
That was clever_

_I know thanks I stole it though don't tell anyone_

_I won't but where did you see it_

_It was a YouTube video of a kpop group Hanji sent me_

_What group_

_Exo they're a kpop group their music is great and they're really funny_

_I've heard of them before but I'm more into BTS i just haven't gotten around exo yet but I have listened to some of their songs_

_Which is your favorite_

_Cloud 9 what about you_

_I like They Never Know but Artificial Love is catchy_

_I haven't heard it I'll look it up now_

_Tell me if you like it_

_I love it!  
It sounds great I like the vibe if it_

_Me too it gets stuck in your head though so if you're thinking of it for the next week it's my fault_

_I'd love to think of this song for the next week  
It's just an added bonus that it's your fault_

I couldn't help but to blush at Eren's statement. I had to take a moment to recollect myself before replying _._

_What do you mean by that_

_I don't know really  
I guess I'm just happy we're getting along_

_I'm happy we're getting along too_

_Oh sorry Levi I have to go eat dinner I'll talk to you when I can promise_

_Talk to you soon Eren_

That was the first conversation we'd ever had and it went way better than I thought it would. Eren was always fun to talk to and he could always make me smile without even trying. Even if Eren isn't even in the fucking room and he makes me happy. I'm a bit too much into him if I'm being honest to myself. I just don't know what it is about him. Maybe it's his perfect skin or his loving smile. His beautiful eyes or even more beautiful personality that's always drawing me in. He's way too much of a good person for me. I don't deserve to be around him and hog all of his beauty to myself but I can't help it.

My mom called me down for dinner interrupting my thoughts back to Eren and I's first texts and I saw her sitting at the table with my sister Mikasa. "Hello lover boy." My mom teased me.

"Bonjour ma gentille mère et Salut ma sœur." I greeted my sister and mom as I took a sit at the dinner table. My mom gave us our food and kissed the top of our heads as she did.

"Merci." Mikasa and I said in unison as we dug in. My mom sat down too eating with us.

"So how have you and Eren been?" My mom asked as if we were dating.

"Eren is as he's always been mom. We're not even dating. Why'd you ask?" I raised my eyebrow and picked up the food with my fork.

"Oh come on Levi. When are you going to make your move? I raised my boy to be a go getter. You're too shy." My mom pinched my cheek, making a tch sound leave my mouth.

"I can't help it. I don't want to scare Eren away. He's really nice and cute; I love talking to him. It's just he's hard to get. I feel like I have to win him over slowly and make sure that he likes me at least a little before asking him out. I don't think just saying I like him and hoping for the best would end well. In all reality I would probably be slapped or worse punched." I said pouting a bit as I ate my food. My elbow rested on the table with the back of my hand holding up my head by the chin.

"I guess you've got everything figured out don't you." Mikasa said piping in.

"Not everything but I will. I sure hope it's all worth it in the end." I sighed.

"If you're doing this much over a single boy he better be worth all the trouble you're going through. If he treats you bad, mama's gonna get em." My mother said in a serious tone.

"Ma don't say stuff like that." I whined jokingly.

~

The next school day we had a serious test in science. It could make or break your grade depended on what you already had and what you would get on the test. I was in good shape either way but some people were not that lucky. I sighed as I made my way into the class and I saw a familiar younger boy.

Eren sat a few seats away from mine with his hair pulled back in black bobby pins. His glasses hung lowly on his nose making me want to push them up. The oceans called his eyes scanned over a study guide while his handle swayed back and forth loosely holding a pencil. The brunette's back hunched a little over the desk and I saw his lips twitch as if he were saying something that was written on the paper as to not forget it. I can't say I didn't love this look on Eren; he always dresses like this for serious test. There was a furrow between his eyebrows and I noticed as I walked by him. I didn't try to bother him seeing as he didn't notice my presence. Sitting away from him I followed in his steps doing last minute studying.

After everyone had finished the test the teacher allowed us to do whatever for the remaining minutes. Some chose to talk, others got on their phones, and the rest were pulling out sketchbooks. I personally looked over to Eren.

"Think you did well?" I asked directed to the brunette.

"Yeah. I studied hard so I probably got a good grade. Do you think your grade is good?" The familiar bright smile grazed Eren's face.

"Yeah there were a few things I didn't understand but for the most part I think I did pretty well." I nervously ran my hand through my hair.

"You're really smart Levi; I'm sure you did great." Eren really knew how to make people feel better even if he wasn't trying.

"Thank you. You too Eren." I said back to him and before we could continue talking the bell rang dismissing everyone from class.

"I'll see you later Levi." Eren grabbed his things waving to me as he left.

"Á plus tard." I spoke quietly making my way out of the classroom as well.

The day went slowly after that. I talked to a few friends in each of my classes to pass time since we couldn't really have full funny conversations like we did outside of class. When school was finally over I ran to the front of the school where I met a certain angel everyday. He was taller than me and was way out of my league but I couldn't help to surround myself in his vibrant presence.

"Levi." The angel spoke taking me out of my own thoughts. "You seemed lost there for a second." He smiled showing off his teeth. They were white with no big gaps and were perfectly straight. Knowing him he probably never had to wear braces and was just blessed with perfect teeth.

"Yeah I was, sorry Eren." I started walking with Eren following close behind me.

"It's fine we all zone out at some point." Eren added in and I hummed in response. We made it to my car and Eren hopped into the passenger's seat. I got in at the wheel then I started pulling out of the parking space in reverse.

"Levi you turned the wrong way." Eren spoke after some time.

"No I didn't." A smirk made its way onto my face as I continued to drive.

"Yes you did; the church is back that way." Eren pointed with his thumb in the direction where we just came. After a few moments I turned into a hug empty parking lot.

"I'm not taking you to church now. You can wait because now I'm teaching you the basics of driving." I spoke with a small smile and got out of the car as I saw Eren's eyes widening.

"Wait Levi I don't think I'm ready to drive your car." The brunette spoke quickly.

"Ah come on it's easy." I opened Eren's door on his side.

"I don't want to crash your car or anything. What if I lose control or don't know how to go from park to drive? I could accidentally drive in reverse and panic then forget to push the break. I could even flip your car. There's woods over there I could drive into the woods and go off road. Levi I'm worried I don't-" I cut Eren off by covering his mouth with my hand and he just looked at me nervously.

"You'll do fine. I'll have my hand on the emergency break. You won't crash my car. I'll remind you about the shift and everything else. Just calm down. I have your back so trust me okay." I said slowly and calmly in a assuring voice. "I know you'll do well." I took my hand off of Eren's mouth and tousled his hair.

"Okay. I'll calm down. Thank you." Eren spoke once he stopped overreacting.

"You kind of need to get in the driver's seat to drive." I spoke to the younger seeing as I was standing awkwardly outside the door of the passenger seat.

"O-oh yeah okay. I kind of got lost in thought sorry." Eren spoke quickly and hopped out of the car. He got into the driver's seat and clicked on his seatbelt. I sat calmly into the passenger's seat and put on my seatbelt too.

I was really nervous even though I trusted Eren. I never did this type of thing. Levi what are you thinking? Why did you offer to teach him how to drive? You just got your driver's license a year ago you're not that experienced. Brain I don't need your criticism right now okay. I didn't ask for it; I don't want it.

I kept on a calm face anyways for the boy sitting next to me. Eren nervously looked at me silently asking what to do.

"First Eren I need you to calm down. You look like you're about to take a dive into a croc infested river." Eren couldn't help but to show a small smile and he looked down laughing softly.

"You know how to ease the tension." The teal eyed boy spoke softly.

"Both hands on the wheel. Make sure you can easily reach the pedal that makes you stop and go. You know which one is which right?" I saw Eren nod as he did as I said. "Make sure you don't switch gears while you're in the middle of driving okay. You need to be stop first then switch gears." I sighed, putting my hand on the emergency break. "Okay switch gears so you can start driving." Eren's hands nervously reached around the shift and moved it to drive. "Barely push the pedal to go. Don't slam on it or the break." Slowly the car started moving and the tension that was seen on Eren didn't let up.

"Relax. I'm here to help you every step of the way." A deep breath made it's way out of the other's lips.

"Okay what do you want me to do?" Eren asked determined.

"First drive in a straight line through the parking spaces. When you get the hang of that do it in reverse." The car started moving how I told Eren to move it.

He was actually driving really well and I praised him for his driving skills. Sometimes he did go too fast or something went wrong but like I said earlier.

I had Eren every step of the way.

_ Started writing   
June.18.17 _

_ Published  
July.27.17 _


	5. Chapter 5

  
**Eren**

Last week I went driving with Levi for the first time and honestly, driving with him is so calming. He really takes the time to teach you everything you need to know even if it is in a parking lot. Levi always knows how to calm me down and I  really appreciate that from him. I drive really well according to the him. Apparently I'm really great in reverse.

I sighed as I walked down the hall of school and went to my locker. I grabbed everything I needed for the next 2 class periods and headed to first bell. Tiredness filled my eyes from a night of tossing and turning. It was one of those nights where you knew you had to get up early so you try to sleep but, you can't sleep because you're worried about not getting any or enough sleep. Man I'm tired.

"Eren! I found you!" Hanji exclaimed finding her way to me. I turned her way and smiled at her.

"Hi Hanji." I said before yawning.

"Oh Eren you seem more tired than usual. Are you okay?" She gasped holding her hands to her mouth as she referred to the bags under my eyes. "Are you sick?! No you can't be sick." She dramatically hugged me but I laughed her off.

"I just didn't get any sleep last night. I stayed up late studying and I guess my mind just wouldn't let me get some rest." I rubbed at my eyes but couldn't get rid of the tiredness.

"You should get some sleep Eren, my boy. If you get free time in any of your classes don't pass it up. Oh and maybe you can skip the after school church thing today. Go home and get some sleep." My eyes widened. If I skipped that my parents would kill me. They're already mad that last week I was late by an hour because I was driving with Levi.

"No I think I can just get some rest afterwards." I said.

"No you will not get rest afterwards. You will get rest right after school. I know Levi's been driving you to church and all but I'll bribe him and make him take you straight home." She sounded determined but I was shocked she cared so much.

"Hanji you don't have to do that. I'm fine really-" She cut me off before I could finish.

"Nonsense you're going home and sleeping that's final." She made a hmmf sound and walked away with her head high.

What did I get myself into?

By the time I was in science with Levi I could barely even keep my eyes open. I sluggishly walked around and evidence of my night of no rest was becoming as obvious as night and day.

"Eren are you okay?" I heard a familiar voice from a certain shorter male.

"Yeah Levi I'm fine. Why'd you ask?" I sat down in my sit and then finally met eyes with Levi. He looked worried, liked he wanted to do something to help me.

"You just look like you have no energy. You look basically like a zombie walking around." I laughed him off just like I did Hanji, making it seem like nothing.

"Just no sleep I'll be fine. I can make it through the day." I smiled as brightly as I could. Even though I wouldn't like to say it, I hated seeing Levi worried about me. I wanted him to look happy or even his usual resting face, anything besides him looking that way.

"We're just taking notes today. I'll take notes for the both of us while you get some sleep." My eyes widened and I waved him off.

"I can't sleep in class Levi I'll get in trouble." Levi rolled his eyes and took off his hoodie. His undershirt stuck to it through showing his 8 pack and I couldn't help but stare. I felt a blush creep up on my cheeks seeing Levi's chest. He had a nice body I had to admit but I quickly looked away realizing what I was doing. I felt the hoodie he wore hit me and I looked back to see Levi pulling his shirt back down.

"This teacher doesn't care if you sleep in his class. Just take a nap I'll wake you when the class starts. That is my softest hoodie be glad I wore it today." The silver eyed boy rested his chin on his hand facing away from me.

"But Le-" I was cut off. 

"Go to sleep." Levi spoke in a stern tone. It had authority in it and I've never heard him talk in that voice before. I was shocked by it and it seemed the paler of us two noticed. "Just get some sleep Eren. I'm worried for you." Levi softened up his face and voice as he glanced at me.

"Don't forget to wake me up." I said giving in to Levi.

"I won't." Was the last thing I heard from the other. I put down the hoodie onto the desk in front of me. Levi wasn't joking it was really soft. I buried my face into it to block the light of the room. It was a plain black hoodie and was fuzzy on the inside. The hoodie was still warm from being on Levi and I wrapped my arms around it to poof it up more. I couldn't help but to smell the black piece of clothing. It smells like Levi, really sweet and clean. I loved the smell but I would never admit it aloud. The smell quickly lulled me to sleep.

"Eren." I felt someone shake my shoulder gently. My eyes cracked open to see darkness. I lowkey panicked at first but I remembered it was just Levi's hoodie. Turning my head, I saw the raven haired male looking down at me. "Finally up sleepyhead." Raising an eyebrow, the older took his hand off of my shoulder.

"Unfortunately." I said truthfully and let out a small laugh. I rubbed my eyes softly. I never once took my head off his hoodie; it was just too soft.

"Mignon." Levi spoke in his deep voice in his French accent. I've come to really like the random French words he throws around. His accent is pretty. My German accent sounds like I'm out to murder someone but his voice is soft and smooth. It was gentle with no rough edges to it. "Class is almost over so I woke you up." I groaned at the reminder of still being in school and buried my face back into Levi's hoodie.

"I'm still tired." My voice came out muffled from the thick fabric. It was after a few seconds that Levi seemed to talk again.

"If you want to keep my hoodie you can. You seem to like it." I looked up to see Levi not even looking at me anymore. His eyes were facing out of the window and I could've sworn I saw red on his cheeks.

"No I couldn't. I mean it is really soft but it's yours I can't take it." I said finally lifting my head up and still feeling tired.

"Just take it. I have way too many hoodies anyways." Levi insisted and still didn't look at me. The bell rang before I could respond and Levi put the notes he took for me on my desk before walking away.

"Wait L-Levi." My hand reacted out for Levi but he already left. Looks like I'm stuck with a new hoodie a really soft hoodie. What is this made out of? Clouds?

As the day almost came to an end I saw Hanji again. I knew it was Hanji because she screamed my name and basically sprinted towards me.

"Eren I forgot to ask!" Hanji breathed heavily seeing as she ran all the way from across the huge courtyard.

"Forgot to ask what?" I turned to her.

"Erwin wanted me to ask you..." Hanji bent over so she could rest her hands on her knees, "his birthday is soon and he's inviting a bunch of his friends. Since he doesn't see you at school often he wanted me to ask you if you wanted to come this weekend. Can you be at his house next Saturday?" Hanji finally caught her breath and sat up.

"I don't think I'm doing anything on Saturday. I'd loved to go but who's he inviting?" I asked because I wanted to see if I knew the people that were coming.

"He invited Levi of course, Ymir, Christa, Petra, Oluo, Nanaba, Mike, Jean, Marco, and me. It's going to be hella fun so I hope you can come!" Hanji was about to walk away but she saw a familiar figure and her eyes widened. "I almost forgot! LEVI!!!!!!" Hanji yelled really loud grabbing a bunch of attention and, people's heads shot in our direction making me blush. Hanji seemed unfazed by it but I couldn't help but to feel embarrassed. She sure knew how to make all eyes be on her.

"What the hell shitty goggles?" I heard Levi's voice in the distance with a hint of aggression. He didn't seem like he was going to walk over soon. The older one was sitting on one of the benches.

"Take Eren straight home today he needs sleep! I'll give you anything you want that's under $20!" She yelled to him. Crap I thought she forgot about that. Levi don't say you'll do it please. Don't say yes. Don't say yes. Don't say yes. Don't say yes.

"Fine I'll do it." He said yes. I sighed, looking down at my feet.

"Thank you Levi!" Hanji yelled back then faced me with a smile and patted my shoulder. "I'm just looking out for you hun." She said before walking away. I sighed once again.

I could just walk to church but Levi would just drag me into the car. That man is too stubborn. I pouted and walked to my last class.

~

Like I predicted earlier I was dragged into Levi's car. "Where do you live?" I heard the deep smooth voice with a hint of a French accent.

"Levi please just take me church." I whined from my seat.

"I could just take you to my house." Levi spoke and pulled out of the driving space.

"No no no." I spoke quickly. "Just take me home." I sighed in defeat and gave him my address. "My parents would kill me if I skipped going to church after school to hang out with a friend." I just heard Levi laugh.

"You should live a little Eren. I know you love church and all but life isn't all about it. I'm not telling you to stop going to church or anything just sometimes take a break and do something for yourself. Everyone deserves that every once in a while you know." I saw a small smile take over the lips of the silver eyed teen sitting next to me.

"I don't know. Maybe I'll think about easing off but my parents won't take it easily." I looked out of the window.

"You're a little goody two shoes." Levi teased.

"Yeah yeah whatever." I rested my head on the seat and closed my eyes slowly.  That was the end of our conversation and I didn't even notice myself falling asleep until I was stuck in dreamland.

 

**Levi**

 

Eren fell asleep in the car next to me and I didn't even know until I heard his small cute snores. He was wearing the hoodie I gave to him earlier. It fit him way better than it did on me. I mean it's big on me since I purposely bought it that way but it fit Eren cutely. He looked cuddly and soft. The arms were a little big on him giving him sweater paws. I held back making a cute noise but couldn't help smiling at the brunette.

When I arrived at his house I noticed it was two stories. There was a driveway and it was kind of big. There was a car parked in the driveway indicating someone was home so I didn't need to wake Eren up to open the door. Hopefully he's a deep sleeper. I thought as I got out of the car after I parked and grabbed Eren out of his seat. I carefully carried him to the front door and rang the doorbell. I also carried his phone and his backpack.

A older lady who looked almost identical to Eren opened the door. She had long dark brown hair and honey colored eyes. Her skin was more pale than his and she was shorter.

"You must be Eren's mom." I spoke calmly. "I'm Levi one of his friends. He didn't get any sleep last night so I told him I'd drive him right home after school to get some rest. He fell asleep in the car so I decided to just carry him in. Is that okay?" I finished speaking and raised my eyebrow.

"Oh yes yes come in." Mrs. Jaeger spoke hurriedly. "I'll show you his room." Mrs. Jaeger who I later learned name was Carla, walked up the stairs to Eren's room. The phone rang and Carla excused herself. It was simply decorated and smelled familiar kind of like a fruit.

I laid Eren onto the bed, looking down at him. He looked so pretty even in his sleep. I wanted to kiss him so badly but knew I couldn't. Sighing, I just ran my hand through his hair but tensed when I heard him speak.

"Levi." He spoke softly. "Thank you." Was the last thing I heard from Eren before he cuddled into his bed and fell into a deep sleep. I left his book bag and phone in his room then walked back down the stairs.

"Oh Levi. Thank you for bringing home Eren. How can I repay you?" Carla's voice found my ears.

"No need to repay me. I'll just be going my mom is expecting me home." I spoke softly before heading to the door.

"Thanks again Levi."

"No problem." I said softly before leaving the house.

  
~  
 _Started writing  
June.29.17_

_ Published  
July.28.17 _


	6. Chapter 6

  
**Eren**

My eyes slowly opened. I woke up in my room on my bed covered in my blanket. It was warm soft and comfy making me not want to get up and leave. I could see outside of my window and could tell it was getting late around dinner time. The sun was setting and the sun was painting the sky, first orange, yellow, then pink that faded into a dark blue sky. It was really pretty I do admit. I felt a euphoric feeling from the moment. Stuck in it, I didn't want to move. I just wanted to lay here and see the amazing scenery forever.

"Eren, honey are you awake?" A soft knock and an even softer voice came from the other side of the room. I could tell it was mother by the feminine touch to her voice.

"Yes I'm awake." I stretched in the bed and decided to get up. I yawned, rubbing my eyes.

"Dinner's ready so come down." She spoke once more before I heard her footsteps walk away.

Slowly I stepped off the bed hearing a few bones crack then walked into my bathroom. I washed my face and ran my hand through my hair. My bags were starting to get better from what I barely saw with my blurry vision. I sighed going to look for my glasses which were on the drawer near my desk.

Walking downstairs, I could hear my mom talking to my dad.  "Yeah I think Eren can do it though. He's really good at that type of thing."

"We'll ask him when he comes down." My dad spoke.

"Ask me what?" I questioned from the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh there's a fundraiser thing at the church. We were going to ask if you could help out." I don't really have much of a choice do I?

"Of course." I said sitting at the table.

"Good. Oh and about not going to church today. Try to not let that happen again. I don't want you slacking off." My mom spoke in a serious voice.

"Yes ma'am." I spoke back quickly before having a silent dinner with the family.

~

Before I knew it next Saturday rolled around and I was heading over to Erwin's. In Levi's car of course. He's been taking me wherever he could lately. It like he doesn't care about wasting gas on me or even care that I'm taking up his time.

"We're here." I heard his voice ring through my ears and I jumped. This did not at all get unnoticed by the older. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine you just startled me." Levi smiled towards me before speaking.

"You must've been lost in your own world." I smiled back at him.

"Yes I was."

**Levi**

Eren and I hopped out of the car and up to Erwin's door. His house was always like a damn mansion to me; it was fucking huge. I rang the doorbell then heard shouted instantly recognizing Hanji's voice.

"RING DING DONG RING DING DONG RING A DING DING DING DING DING!" Her voice got closer to the door and she opened it revealing herself. "Hiya there boys come on in!" Does she ever stop screaming? I sighed.

"Hey Hanji." I said and I saw out of the corner of my eye Eren smiling.

"Hi Hanji." How can he so smiley all the time? I followed the crazy ass into the house and found we were the last ones to arrive. Everyone was in the huge living room surrounded by snacks and pizza. Could never go wrong with that.

"You guys finally made it." Jean said sarcastically.

"Listen horsey, hop on someone else's dick not mine." I said sitting down on one of the couches next to Ymir and Christa.

"Well you are 30 minutes late." Christa spoke out of nowhere.

"My car broke down and I would call that fashionably late." Before I picked up Eren, my car decided 'you know what fuck you' and I had to reverse fuck the damn thing.

"I can't even make a comeback you do look fashionable." Jean spoke and I smirked at my success. I was wearing a black shirt that was baggy near the waist, dark gray jeans and black combat boots. Eren on the other hand wore a long sleeve green sweater that gave him sweater paws with white jeans, and black converse.

"Maybe next time." I said finishing that conversation before decided to watch a movie. It was in fact supposed to be horror.

"I don't like scary movies." I heard Eren mumble under his breathe.

"It'll be fine. It's just a movie. If it gets too scary just get up and yell bork everyone will start laughing." I joked around whispering to Eren.

"Shush Levi." I felt Eren hit my shoulder playfully. "I'm serious."

"Okay okay. You'll be fine though I promise. No one's going to get you when Mr. Cool Cat is sitting next to you." I felt Eren hit me again but this time it was harder. I couldn't help but to let out a laugh.

"You two stop being so gay over there." Nanaba spoke playfully.

"I'm only gay 24/7 Nanaba." I spoke back with a duh face and looked over to her.

"Yeah it's not like that's all the time." She spoke sarcastically.

"I know right." I heard a few snickers from the others in the room before the movie started and we all dismissed the conversation.

I leaned back into the couch and one of my hands were between Eren and me. I only noticed because occasionally Eren would grabbed my hand during a jump scare and squeeze it. I don't think he noticed though since he never took his eyes off of the screen. Never did I once say anything about it through the whole movie even if I felt Eren cut the circulation off from a few fingers. I sucked in the pain and went through it. When the movie was over I felt Eren's grip let go in relief.

"Damn that was terrifying!" Petra yelled and I looked over to see Erwin with a fixed shocked expression.

"You good there Erwin?" I saw him flinch at his name and his eyes darted to me.

"Nope-I mean yeah yeah I'm fine. What are you talking about?" Erwin was always like this, he never admitted when he was scared.

"You were scared weren't you?" I raised my eyebrow to him.

"No not at all what do you mean. That movie wasn't scary at all." Erwin crossed his legs and tried to act cool.

"Admit it you were scared Erwin I saw you jump and silent scream. I even got you on tape." Mike pitched in. "You were so scared I could basically smell it."

"No you didn't." Erwin tried to snatch Mike's phone when he pulled up the video.

"Your snatch game is weak my dude." Ymir came to the back of the couch behind Mike to see the video. We all gathered around him to watch the video. I must say it was pretty fucking hilarious seeing him that scared. He made the funniest faces and cringed so badly when he thought no one saw him.

"This is priceless send it to me Mike." Nanaba spoke out. Erwin couldn't help but to sigh and laugh at himself.

After a while we all decided on a game of truth or dare. I sat next in between Eren and Nanaba. Next to Nanaba was Mike then Hanji, Erwin, Jean, Marco, Petra, Oluo, Ymir, Christa, then Eren.

"How do we pick who tells truth or dare first?" Marco asked and Oluo started speaking afterwards.

"Maybe we can spin a bottle?" He tried speaking coolly by deepening is voice and crossing his arms.

"We don't have any bottles. I'll grab the remote." Erwin spoke getting up.

"What kind of low quality spin the bottle shit is this? How tight of a budget do we have?" Nanaba said laughing.

"It's called 'the only bottles in this house are alcoholic bottles and if my parents even sniff my scent in the alcohol cabinet I'd be dead and grounded' budget." The birthday boy said quickly making a few of us laugh.

"You right, my bad." Nanaba chuckled before Erwin set the remote in the middle. He spun it and the front end landed on Ymir.

"Okay Jean truth or dare?" Jean looked shocked.

"Why am I always the first one targeted?!" He exclaimed.

"Because you're annoying now answer the question." Ymir spoke nonchalantly.

"Fine truth."

"Who's dick did you last suck?" Everyone couldn't help but to laugh.

"How'd you even know I sucked anyone's dick?" Jean spoke angrily.

"Because you are what you eat." I looked over to see Eren laughing awkwardly with a blush.

"Fine Marco's." He finally spoke up making his boyfriend next to him blush and hit his arm.

"Jean." Marco whined. "Why'd you tell them that?"

"Did you want me to say someone else?!" Jean defended himself. Hanji was literally rolling on the floor laughing and so was Nanaba.

"Anyways guys let's move on." Erwin said with a laugh.

"Levi." Damn I don't like this prick.

"Yes oh mystical horse." I teased him.

"Truth or dare."

"Dare." I said not backing down as I glared at him.

"I dare you to do 7 minutes in heaven with Eren." My eyes widened and a barely noticeable blush spread over my face.

"What?"

"You heard it from your oh so mystical horse."

"Okay first of all I said oh mystical horse not oh so mystical horse get your facts straighter than you are for Marco." I said before standing up and dusting off my jeans. I reached my hand out for Eren who seemed to be blushing like crazy.

"It's barely been 5 minutes and this is already getting juicy" Hanji spoke and Nanaba agreed. Eren took my hand and I took him to one of the room in the house. It was a guest room that I stayed in sometimes when Erwin had sleepovers,

"Umm L-levi I don-" I cut Eren before he coujd say anything by covering his mouth.

"I'm not going to do anything you don't want me to do." I spoke softly. "But we have at to least make it sound like we're kissing so I'm just going to look up kissing noises or whatever and hope for good audio." I sucked in air through my teeth before taking my hand off his mouth.

"If we're going to be talking though we have to be quiet." I whispered to him.

"Thank you Levi." Eren spoke softly.

"There's no need to thank me." I smiled in Eren's direction.

"Did something happen between you and Jean?" Eren spoke suddenly after some time.

"No I just don't like him." I laughed through my nose and faced him. Eren just looked at me for a second before he spoke again.

"I didn't know you were gay?" He said quietly before he realized what he said and covered his mouth. "I'm sorry was that rude?"

"No not at all. I never told you so you finding out today would be weird right?" I said looking away.

"No it's not weird and don't think I'll treat you any different because I know it now. It was just surprising is all. It shouldn't be but I can't help but to think of it that way. I'm not against gay people at all or anything just so you know." Eren reached behind his head to play with the back of his hair.

"I thought you would understand by all comments and stuff  I said towards you." I guess I wasn't forward enough.

"You were just messing with me right?" Nope he's just dense.

"Does it make you uncomfortable at all?" I asked cautiously dismissing the question, not knowing where the question came from.

"No in actuality I feel closer to you." Eren smiled brightly. "I guess I shouldn't have assumed you were straight. Sorry about that."

"It's fine. I'm just happy you don't think of me any different. A lot guys get awkward and distant after they find out." I said looking away.

"Well I guess you're stuck with me Levi." I looked over to him, raising an eyebrow in question. "I'm not going to be one of those guys and I'll stick to you like glue and maybe...paper; I don't know. I'm not good with these things. The point is I'll make an effort to get closer to you." Eren blushed softly as I laughed lowly at him.

"Of course Eren. Thank you." After the 7 minutes was up we both went back downstairs to hear that the game was still going on.

"I dare you to jump off a damn cliff." I heard what sounded like Nanaba's voice.

"I tried that already; got caught! What a shame!" Hanji yelled back at the girl with shorter hair.

What in the hell?

~

_ Started writing   
June.30.17 _

_ Published  
July.29.17 _


	7. Chapter 7

**Eren**

Yawning I made my way into the living room. My mom and dad sat there watching tv together and they wanted me to join them. It was Friday night and I was tired from waking up early plus the church services I did after school. It was about 8 o'clock and I had no idea what they were watching. Sitting down in an empty chair I curled myself into a ball getting comfy. I wasn't really paying attention to what was going on, on the tv because I was too tired. I tried to go to sleep 15 minutes ago but my mind is racing for some reason.

"That's disgusting. Just completely revolting." I heard come from my father's mouth. I finally looked up to pay attention to the tv. On the screen two guys were kissing in an ad for pride month.

"What a shame. I wonder what their parents think." My mom spoke quietly shaking her head.

"You know I hate seeing this kind of stuff on tv these days. It's brainwashing kids into thinking it's okay. We don't need anymore of them there's already enough around. It'd be better if they just disappeared off the face of the earth. They all probably have brain damage or their parents did drugs while they were in the womb. They're just destroying the natural order of things." My dad sighed and looked over at me. "What do you think Eren? Are there people like that at your school?" He asked me but I was just shocked by what my dad said.

"Sorry I wasn't paying attention." I smiled as I lied and tried to get out of the situation. "Excuse me, I'm going to go upstairs; I'm not feeling too well." I said getting up and walking to the stairs.

"Eren what's wrong honey? Do you need medicine or something?" My mother's worried voice reached my ears as she turned in my direction.

"No it's nothing too serious. I'll be fine." I was actually sick to my stomach. I hurried into my room and closed the door behind me. Before I knew it my knees and hands hit the ground and I was panting heavily. My eyes were wide and fixed onto the floor.

Did my father just say that? Does he really think I'm disgusting? I'm just someone with a brain disorder and should disappear off the face of the earth? How could he say that about other people without even knowing them?

My body started shaking gently at first before my shoulders started shaking harder. Sobs came out of my mouth as tears rolling down my face. I leaned down to rest my head on my forearms on the floor. I tried hard to keep my sobs quiet but ended up not caring about the sound of my sobs. Why couldn't I be born straight? That would make living so much easier. I tried to wipe away the tears but they just kept coming.

I felt suffocated and trapped in this room of mine. I had to go. I had to leave, just to get out of this god forsaken house for even a little while. Hurriedly, I grabbed jeans and pulled on a thin sweater. It's my usual outfit accompanied by some boots. It's cold outside so I also grabbed a jacket so I wouldn't freeze. Grabbing my key to the house, my phone, and a beanie to wear, I walked down the stairs quickly and to the front door.

"I'm going for a walk." I open the door and walked out before they could say anything. Locking the big door I walked in any direction I wanted. I didn't have a destination in mind at all. I just needed to clear my head. I wiped my eyes to find that the tears have stopped.

My feet were taking me in the direction away from my school. I looked around at my surrounding to see the Autumn leaves on the trees. A few were already falling into the grass of people's yard. The leaves were colored orange, red, yellow, brown, and even dark purple. It was surprising to see how well some of the colors fit with each other. I should take more walks often; it's calming.

Pulling out my phone I decided to listen to music. I just don't know what. I sighed trying to think of an artist or a particular song. Suddenly I remembered Levi mentioning a group called Exo. I put their group on shuffle and the first song that played was White Noise. Continuing to walk I listened to music of different artist and found songs I've never listened to that I really liked. It completely cleared my mind of what I was thinking before. After I had been walking for some time I looked around at my surroundings.

I didn't recognize a thing.

  
**Levi**

  
Today my sister was finally moving out. I was helping her put her things into the moving truck. She was moving a while away so this would be the last time I would see her in a bit. We hung out all yesterday and I helped her pack the rest of her things last night and this morning. I admit I was going to miss her we were never extremely close but we are close enough. She's my older sister after all.

"Hey Levi can I grab your car really quick? I need to buy something from the store before I hit the road." Mikasa asked after packing her last box.

"Yeah yeah go ahead. Don't do anything bad to it." I said and Mikasa rolled her eyes.

"I won't I never do." She grabbed my keys and walked out of the door closing it behind her.

I went into my room to grab my phone off the charger. I had one new message that Eren sent a few minutes ago. When I opened it I face palmed.

_Beautiful  _

**Today** _9:17pm_

_Umm Levi I was on a walk and now I think I'm lost_

_You didn't pay attention where you were going_

_Nope  
I know I went the opposite direction of school_

_I would too  
But do you know what street you're on_

_Yeah_  
I was texting you to see if you could get me  
That is if you have time to I don't want to burden you or anything

_I'll come get you_

_I didn't want my parents to be worried I kind of stormed out of the house_

_What happened_

_I don't want to talk about it_

_Well that's fine I won't push you_

_Thank you Levi_

_There's no need to thank me_

_Are you texting and driving_

_Nope I haven't even left the house_

_¿_

_My sister has my car at the moment she'll be back in a second_

_Oh you have a sister_

_Yeah she's two years older than me I was helping her move out its her last day here_

_Aww I wanted to meet her_

_You're not missing out on anything she's a lot like me_

_Really_

_Yeah we even look alike black hair pale skin really fit except she has black eyes_

_Oh cool  
So do you get mistaken for twins or something_

_Yeah we do a lot_

_I wish I had a sibling  
I'm all alone in this world_

_You have me_

_Yeah I know but I mean a sibling I can hate but have to love type of thing_

_I understand  
You can have mine_

_Levi stop haha_

_Are you laughing right now_

_Yes I am_

_My work here is done_

_You're too much_

_I try for you_

_Thank you_

_You don't seem like you're worried at all_

_I'm not_

_I knew it_  
You're a bit predictable   
It's like you're never worried

_I was worried_

_What happened to change it_

_I texted you_

_Awe you're making my heart get all fuzzy_

_My work here is done_

_Don't reverse my words on me_

_I can reverse your words just reverse mine later  
There has to be a process_

_How long is this process going to last_

_Forever_

_It's never ending_

_Until the end of time_

_Even after death_

_Beyond the gates of heaven_

_We'll be eating toast with the lord_

_I'm laughing so hard  
People are staring at me_

_Okay okay I'll be there in a second  
Don't laugh so hard you pass out_

_I won't  
Just come get me and I'll give you a reward_

_( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_

_NO NOT THAT LEVI I SWEAR_

_I'M JUST JOKING I'M ON MY WAY_

I couldn't help but laugh at our conversation. I put my phone away and hugged Mikasa before she left. We said our goodbyes and I hopped into my car turning it on. It seemed fine so I didn't need to send a dead rat to Mikasa's doorstep.

When I spotted Eren and the address he sent me I pulled up next to him.

"You know I'm really curious about that award you were talking about." Eren rolled his eyes but smiled as he got into the car.

"Your award is me. Aren't you happy?" Eren laughed.

"Yeah very." I faked being disappointed which made Eren hit my arm playfully. "I'm just kidding I'm glad." I smiled in Eren's direction.

"Good." Eren giggled and put on the seatbelt.

"To the Jaeger household." I said in a dramatic voice which made Eren giggle. After a few moments I heard Eren's stomach growl. "Or to my household which is closer." I laughed. "I can make you food."

"No you don't have to. You can just dropped me off home." Eren spoke quickly.

"How am I supposed to enjoy my reward then if I have have to just drop him off?" I pouted and saw Eren with a small smile.

"Fine fine." The brunette agreed and I lowkey screamed success in my head. I turned the next corner in the direction of my place and got there quickly.

"Welcome to my domain." We both got out of the car and I went to unlock the front door.

"I like your domain. It's very comfy." Eren spoke and smiled as he walked in. He stayed close to me, like he was afraid of getting lost.

"Oh Levi you're ba- who's this?" My mom came from out of the kitchen to see Eren with me.

"This is Eren. I'm forcing him to eat with us." I spoke truthfully and Eren blushed.

"Oh, OH!" She spoke louder as she realized who it was. "Then dinner will be ready soon. I already started making it." My mom wiped her hands on the apron and disappeared back into the kitchen. "Nice to meet you Eren."

I walked up to the stairs and looked back to see Eren staring around. "Are you coming?" I said which made Eren jump and follow me.

"Yeah I'm coming." Eren spoke following me up the stairs. I chuckled lowly and lead him to my room. When I reached the room I opened the door and walked in. When Eren walked in I closed the door behind us. I sat on my bed and Eren sat next to me. "Your room is so neat."

"My mom calls me a clean freak." I chuckled lowly.

"I can see why." Eren laughed and covered his smile.

"You do that a lot you know." Eren looked at me confused.

"What do you mean?"

"You cover your mouth a lot when you laugh. It's too beautiful to cover up." I said before I could stop the second sentence.

"Levi." Eren spoke softly before smiling and looking away. I could see a soft blush on his cheeks. "Thank you." I was going to say something else but Hanji texted me.

_Shitty Goggles_

**Today** 9:48PM

_Hey shorty how's it stacking_

_Well Eren's over right now_

_WHAT REALLY_  
ARE YOU GUYS DATING YET   
SSJICSUBJUGSATXVHXWAY  
JXRDIVTRUV  
SINCE WHEN   
I NEED DETAILS   
TELL ME EVERYTHING   
DID YOU GUYS DO THE SEXUALS IN THE BEDUALS  
OML IS EREN GAY   
OF COURSE HE'S GAY FOR YOU   
I SEE YOU READING THIS WHY DON'T YOU REPLY   
LEVI   
LEEEEEEEEEEEVI   
TALK TO ME   
I'LL SPAM YOU HOE   
I'M COOL WITH YOUR MOM I'LL COME OVER AND FUCKING CRASH THIS PARTY   
WHEN I SEE YOU ITS ON SIGHT   
YOU'RE GETTING SNATCHED   
#SNATCHED   
YOUR HAIR WILL BE NO MORE   
SNATCH YOU BALDT  
damn I need to give you guys a ship name   
Hold up I'm thinking   
FUCK ERERI   
MAYBE RIREN   
WHICH ONE YOU LIKE?   
DUDE I'M FUCKING IN   
TELL ME WHATS HAPPENING

Hanji spammed my phone which made it vibrate like crazy. Eren looked at me curiously.

"Is something wrong?" He asked tilting his head.

"Hanji's spamming me." I spoke truthfully and sighed still hearing the buzzing. She's fucking crazy.

"What about?"

"You." I glanced over to the brunette who looked shocked.

"Let me see." He whined.

"Nope." I said looking through the messages.

"But Levi please." Eren pouted which made me want to give it to him right then and there but I didn't.

"It's nothing important." I looked back at Eren to see him tackle me playfully. We both fought for the phone and we both couldn't help but to laugh. I turned off the phone and dropped it which made the pout return to Eren's face before laughing again.

"Hey dinner's rea-oh." It was at this moment that I realized what position Eren was in. The brunette straddled my lap and his hands were holding mine together above my head. "Did I interrupt something? Sorry."

"W-wait mo-" My mother cut me off.

"Finally Levi you told him. If you two were dating you should've told me." My eyes widened at her words and darted to Eren. I didn't even realize his head was resting on my chest in embarrassment. I could see the red tips of his ears.

"Mom I'm not dating Eren. This is just a misunderstanding." I spoke quietly feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Oh sorry then. Dinner's ready though and sorry again." My mom sucked in air through her teeth and walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

"I'm sorry Eren." I said as I felt Eren's hands loosen on my wrist. I hesitantly ran my hand through his hair.

"What did your mom mean by finally you told me?" I heard his voice muffled and I stiffened. Damn I have to tell him.

"Well...fuck I have to just say it. Eren I like you...a lot. I've had a crush on you for a while now. I'm sorry you had to figure it out this way." I said softly afraid Eren might just storm out and leave my life like anyone else in his shoes would.

"Why?" Was all I heard from him.

"What do you mean by why?" I was confused on what he was asking. Suddenly he sat up with his face right above mine.

"Why do you like me? How could you possibly like me at all?" I looked at Eren's face and saw that he was holding back tears.

"Eren are you okay?" I reached up to touch his face but he pushed it away.

"I'm fine just answer the question." He said in a strong stern voice that I've never heard before.

"I can't help but to be around you Eren. I love when you're with me and I'm sad when you leave. I'm thinking about you any chance I can and even the smallest things remind me of you. You're so kind, gentle, smart, and selfless. I want you to depend on me and think of me whenever you need help. Your smile is what I want to wake up to everyday and what I want to go to sleep to every night. I just don't know how I can get you out of my mind. Eren I love you." I spoke looking away from the brunette but I felt his hand redirect my face so I looking up at him.

"Tell me again while looking at me." Eren spoke softly but his eyes were intense. It was as if they were looking into my soul trying to find the lie in my words.

"I love you." I breathed out nervously and my hand covered the one Eren had on my cheek.

"Levi I need to say something." Eren's eyes watered again making them appear glassy.

"What is it?" I spoke softly not to intimidate him or crush the sensitive moment.

"I'm gay." Eren barely whispered out before his head went to my chest again. My eyes widened at his words but I didn't say anything. I interlaced my fingers with Eren's giving it a small squeeze to tell him I was listening. "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you before. You're the only person I've told and I don't want anyone to know. It's so hard for me to come to terms with it but I can't change. I've tried going on dates with girls but I can't do it Levi I can't. Even though I am gay I can't promise to return your feelings but I am willing to try. Is that okay with you Levi? Can you wait for me?" Eren never once lifted his head up but I could tell he was crying from how he spoke. There was also tears staining my shirt that I didn't mind.

"Of course I can wait. I won't rush or force you into anything; I promise." My other hand found its way into Eren's hair and I played with it gently.

"Thank you Levi."

Let's just say we were late for dinner.

~

_Started writing  
July.3.17_

_Published  
July.30.17_


	8. Chapter 8

  
**Eren**

"An amusement park?" Levi asked as we walked to his car since it was after school. There was an amusement park not too far with huge awesome rides that has a Halloween festival every year. After that it closes for the winter and comes back during the spring. I've stopped going a few years back but I want to go before they close this year.

"Yes an amusement park. Let's go this weekend please?" I smiled brightly at the shorter man. We've been hanging out a lot lately and I'm keeping my word. "It's a date and we're going." I linked my arm with his.

"Okay fine but you realize I'm really short right. I'll feel like a fucking ant on one of those rides." Levi told me as he shivered dramatically.

"Don't tell me Levi's afraid of roller coasters. I can't believe it." I gasped just as dramatically.

"I'm not afraid of roller coasters. I just don't like the heights." He said grumpily.

"Oh come on old man. I'll be with you on every ride so no need to be worried." We got into Levi's car and he started to drive to my church like ever other day of the week. I heard the steel eyed man sigh.

"I guess we're having a date this weekend."

~

"Why did I agree to do this?" I heard Levi mumble as we were on the hill of the first ride.

"Because you love me." I said taking his hand and interlacing our fingers.

"You're right I do love you but-" I cut him off.

"No buts we're about to drop and I advise you scream. It hurts less that way." I looked over at Levi to see his eyes widen.

"Less?!" He yelled before the drop and I laughed as I felt his hand squeeze mine. I laughed and yelled with a smile on my face the whole ride paying attention to the beautiful scenery. After the ride was over I looked to my left to see Levi who looked shaken up with disheveled hair.

"Was that too much more the first ride?" I asked unstrapping myself and got out seconds before Levi.

"Can we stay on the ground for like ever? Please and thank you." Levi said as we left the roller coaster. His hand pulled his hair back and I laughed.

"Maybe that one was too tall for your first one. I wanted to start you off big so the others wouldn't seem so bad." I grabbed Levi's hand calming him down.

"Okay let's get on some more then. Hopefully I'll end up liking one." The shorter spoke looking around for more roller coasters. "Where's the roller coaster for that? I see the sign for it but no people or anything."

"Ah that coaster. It's deeper in the trees to give you an environmental feel you know. Come on let's go." I tugged him so he could follow me. He fell in step with me as we hurriedly made it to the coaster. The line was very short luckily so we got on quickly.

"Okay folks this ride has a record of not one, not two, not even three, but no loops in this ride so I hope you enjoy." The person on the mic by the ride spoke which made me and a few others laugh. The ride started and unfortunately I couldn't hold onto Levi's hand this ride. I was really looking forward to.

This ride is one of those hanging from the track rides and it swings back and forth. It takes you up and turns you a bit before letting you go. As we approached the drop I heard Levi speaking.

"Do we need to scream on this ride? I feel like screaming. Yeah I'm going to scream I'm worried." I heard him speak hurriedly and when the drop came I heard him let out a deep grunt.

"Shit." He laughed which made me start giggling too. "That did not go as planned!" He yelled as the ride started going riding into curves. It reminded me of a song by Ed Sheeran

"I'm in love with the shape of you." I began to sing/yell then I heard Levi start singing too. This caused a smile to graze my face. "We push and pull like a magnet do. Although my heart is falling too. I'm in love with your body." We continue to sing until the ride was over, laughing as it came to a stop. "What happened back there Levi?"

"What are you taking about?" He looked confused.

"When you grunted on the ride." I giggled lowly.

"I meant to scream but it came out as a grunt." Levi laughed softly and he reached for my hand. We were off of the ride and just walking around looking for things to do.

"How about one of the haunted houses?" Levi spoke as he saw one of the haunted houses. There was a clown in front of it with fake blood on a hatchet.

"You're trying to give me a heart attack." I said quickly trying to walk away.

"Eren, I rode the roller coasters with you and you helped me there. If you go into the haunted house with me I'll protect you. Sound good. Just one haunted house." Levi put up his pointer finger when he said one.

"Okay." I said reluctantly and sighed. "If I don't make it tell my parents I love them. All of my money goes to them and my belongings go to you just not my baby pictures my family can have that." Speaking dramatically I felt Levi hit my shoulder playfully.

"You'll be fine." Levi said as we walked in. It was dark and silent.

You could barely see anything except for a light at the end of the hallway. All of a sudden I felt a hand wrap around my ankle. I let out a loud scream and almost jumped into Levi's arms. He wrapped an arm around my waist holding me close. As we continued to walk, there was a dimly lit room with creepy experimental scenery. Fake blood started being more visible as we walked. Occasionally we would hear footsteps that weren't our own and screaming. I was shaking so hard you could've mistaken me for a phone vibrating.

After walking for a while we stopped by a "dead body" completely torn to shreds with fake blood surrounding it. Behind us we heard heavy breathing. I looked back and regretted it completely. Standing there was a huge monster that I didn't take time to see details in. You know why because I grabbed Levi and ran out of there so quick you would've thought I was the flash. Once I was outside of the haunted house I rested my hands on my knees and panted.

"That was fun." I heard laughing from behind me and saw Levi.

"I think I broke something. I might be missing a lung." I spoke dramatically and I felt Levi's arm snake around my shoulder.

"Don't be so dramatic. You hightailed out of there quick, Jaeger." A smirk made its way on the shorter's face.

"I was staring death in the eyes! What did you expect?" He rolled his eyes playfully.

"Well you're alive now. You know those people aren't allowed to you know touch you. Aside from the ankle grab but they let go instantly. I made sure to go into that haunted house because it's the least scariest one." Levi explained and I looked at him shocked.

"Least scariest?!" I exclaimed but not too loud to catch someone's eyes. "I'm never going into a haunted house again. That's your thing not mine." I started walking away with Levi close behind me. I could hear him laughing lowly.

"Man I'm hungry." Levi spoke lowly as we looked for a place to eat.

"Same." I sighed before continuing to speak. "I need to stop saying 'same' and 'me too' so much."

"Me too. Oh wait." Levi face palmed at what he just said. I couldn't help but to giggle.

"It becomes a habit you know. It keeps me from saying things I really want to say sometimes. I don't like it." I said looking back to see Levi walking up closer to me.

"Yeah same, I mean I also feel the same way as you do?" Levi questioned his own statement before chuckling.

"That's so mouthy though; I feel like it's too much." I laughed lowly.

"Same, fuck." We both laughed making our way to a place to eat. The lines weren't long today since it wasn't busy. It was a good thing too, Levi gets really nervous before rides the longer the line the more nervous he gets.

"Eren you're walking too fast. I have short legs god damn it." Levi spoke from behind me as we continued walking through the park.

"Sorry Levi. I'll walk slower so you can rest your baby legs." I teased him earning a playful slap to my arm.

"Don't make fun of my baby legs. I'm not even that much shorter than you." He mumbled lowly crossing his arms and puffing his cheeks. Levi was absolutely adorable at some times and there's no one who can show me anything that will change my mind.

"Awe but I think it's cute." I teased him further with a smile on my face. I poked his cheek making him look perfectly grumpy. "Will a kiss make it better?" I asked him and I saw his eyes widen slightly. Levi was about to answer when I pulled a Hershey kiss out of my pocket. "Here you go."

"You're a fucking tease; I hate you." Levi joked around and walked away from me quickly. I giggled following after him catching up with him quickly.

"Damn these short legs!"

~

"Want to do something cliché?" I asked the shorter man and he looked up at me.

"Cliché?" Levi asked raising his eyebrow.

"Yup there's a Ferris Wheel. As cliché as it can get." I giggled and felt Levi grab my hand.

"Okay let's go." The shorter male smiled softly before we walked to the Ferris Wheel. Once again the line was short, just like Levi and the day was coming to an end so it was already dark. The rides had lights on them but since the theme was Halloween it looked spookier than usual.

When he approached the top of the Ferris Wheel, I felt Levi's hand squeeze mine tighter. He looked over at how far up we were and nervously shook his leg. "Are you afraid?" I asked as I squeezed his hand back.

"Yeah a little." He spoke calmly despite what he was admitting to.

"I'm right here so calm down. Just look at me not out there." I gently touched the side of his face moving it to look at me. His eyes scanned over my face and I smiled at him. I took the time to look him over.

Levi's skin was pale but he had a slight tan. It was barely noticeable but somehow I could tell. His eyes were a light grey and looked very clear. It felt as if with every gaze they laid onto you they were looking right through your soul. Levi's face was angled to have a sharp jawline and just as sharp facial features. His nose was narrow and his eyes were sharp. Levi's skin was acne free luckily for him and was very soft to the touch. His bottom lip was full and a deep pink color. His top lip was a bit on the thinner side but it fit him. With a quick glance to his ear, I saw that he had ear piercing with a small silver colored earring that hung from his ears.  Levi truly was astonishing and he wasn't even smiling yet. His smile could make angels swoon over him. It was soft and gentle. Every so often I would see two dimples on either side of his cheek that I simply adored. Even the way his cheeks raise to show off his high cheekbones when he smiles is perfect.

"I didn't expect you to had a fear of heights, Levi." I spoke out of nowhere.

"Okay a fear of heights is one of the manliest fears you can have." He spoke as if he forgot how high up we were. There's my Levi.

"If you say so."

_ Started writing   
July.5.17 _

_ Published  
July.31.17 _


	9. Chapter 9

**Eren**

I yawned as I made my way into science class. Apparently we had this huge project due after thanksgiving break. It doesn't feel like much of a break but, I'll take the few days off any week. I feel like most people are going to procrastinate until the last minute to throw something passable together. Not me though, whoever I'm partnered with will work with me gradually until the deadline. I don't care who it is; I'm not procrastinating this project. This could potentially affect my grade in a negative way and the person on the other end of the stick won't like how I'll react at all.

I sat in my usual seat before the bell rang. When it did I glanced around the class room to see Levi. He was already staring at me and when I made eye contact, he winked at me. Blushing, I turned around and tried to get my mind off of it as the teacher began to talk.

"As you may or may not have heard I'm assigning you a project today. It will be a big part of your grade so I would take advantage of all the time you have to do this. You have to do research on one of the units we did this year. From there you'll write all about the unit yada yada yada I wrote it all in the packet that I'm passing out now." The science teacher explained briefly. "Anyways I'm doing something I haven't done this year and hopefully you will take advantage of it. You will be able to choose your partner." I saw people in the room light up and make eye contact or, do hand gestures with people around the classroom they wanted to work with. "You will only have one other partner since this class is even. Do not slack off and good luck. The due date is the first day back from break." I looked at the small packet to see a set of instructions before looking around the room.

Oh wait people were choosing partners already. I looked around to see 3 people without partners. Levi, Jean, and Eld.

"Hey Levi do you want to be my partner?" I asked walking up to him.

"I thought you'd never ask. When's the wedding?" Levi joked around looking up at me with a tilted head.

"You know what I meant." I giggled lowly.

"Only if you give me a kiss." My eyes widened and I felt another blush crawl onto my cheeks.

"Umm Levi, I don-" He cut me off.

"It doesn't have to be on the lips you know. There's also two other people you can choose." Oh Levi's just messing with me; such a cruel man. I would partner with the others but Jean and I don't really get along academically and Eld doesn't like me. I sighed, weighing my options.

"Fine." I spoke softly making Levi look a bit shocked.

"Really? I was just joking but if you want to." I hit his shoulder again making him laugh.

"You better hope you make it through the end of this project." I warned him.

"Is Jaeger threatening me?"

"It's not a threat if I actually do it." I sat next to him and I felt him sneakily take my hand.

"You know sometimes you say and do things that really throw me off." Levi spoke truthfully while he starting to read through the packet.

"Then I'll have to do that more often." I said lowly and made sure no one of looking at us before kissing Levi softly on his cheek.

~

It was early December. Levi and I have been hanging out a lot lately. Every weekend to be more exact. Sometimes I would come over and spend a day with him and others we would go somewhere just to get out. Maybe like an arcade or to a café. We're always holding hands wherever we go and like Levi promised he never pushed me for something more. I appreciate Levi actually giving me time to think over this relationship. I've never thought I'd actually be in or consider something this serious with another male before, let alone Levi. It's a lot to think about and I can't help but to let my mind wander over it whenever it has the chance to sneak away.

Speaking of Levi his birthday is apparently on Christmas. I wished I was able to spend the whole day with him on his birthday but, I can't possibly do that if it's on Christmas. Heck, I'm not even allowed to be on my phone Christmas Day unless I'm calling relatives and wishing them a merry Christmas. It's a day I'm supposed to spend with my family watching movies, drinking hot chocolate, eating dinner, and sharing gifts. My friends can wait in my parent's eyes.

Levi told me he didn't want a birthday party this year though. I wanted him to have a huge birthday with a bunch of our friends over because he deserves it but he denies my advances. Levi said he just wants our love and friendship. I am definitely going to make him cake though which I will do gladly. We planned to hang out the day after Christmas as well and I'm really looking forward to it.

Today was a Thursday evening after my church activities. I was finally on Christmas break so I've been going to church earlier and for longer. As much as I love the people there it was tiring being surrounding by that all the time. I sighed as I sat around in the living room.

"Eren dear?" I heard my name being called and saw my parents standing a few feet away.

"Yes ma'am." I replied back looking towards the two.

"You've been hanging out with this Levi guy a lot right?" My mom asked cautiously as she sat in the seat next to me.

"Yeah what about him?" I tilted my head in question.

"Well I've heard a few things about him. The kids from our church that go to your school said he's gay Eren, I heard from the other mothers is this true?"

"Mom..." I sighed looking down. "Yes he is gay but he's my friend. I don't care if he's gay that's his thing." I spoke truthfully avoiding eye contact with my mom.

"What?! You don't care that you're hanging out with this sick man?" My dad yelled at me making me flinch.

"Levi's not sick dad." I said softly as I clutched the fabric on my clothes in fear.

"Oh no, he's already tainting you. Next thing you know you're going to think cross dressing and trans people are okay." My dad seethed.

"Eren has Levi been threatening, harassing, or you know touching you. If he is we can call the police. You don't have to be silent about this." My mom reached up to touch my face but I softly pushed her hand back.

"No he hasn't. I'm telling you Levi's a good guy he's just gay. That doesn't change if he's a good or bad person. We were friends way before I knew that about him and I don't think of him any different." I looked up to make eye contact with my mom to see her roll her eyes.

"You're not allowed to see him anymore." My father spoke sternly.

"What? No!" I exclaimed and yelled back at my parents for the first time since I was a child.

"What do you just say to me?" Grisha's spoke in a deadly tone.

"Eren if your father says you're not allowed to see Levi then you can't see Levi." My mom chimed in.

"You can't just tell me I can't see my friend because he's gay! You haven't even gotten to know Levi, he's really a good guy and you can't judge him! I'm going to continue hanging out with him; I don't care what you two think." I stood up from my place on the couch.

"How dare you speak to your parents like that?! You will not see Levi and that's final! You will not ride with him to church anymore! You will not be able to see him during the weekends and I'll call your school to see what I can do about your schedule arrangement!" Grisha yelled at me when I finally snapped.

"I can't have the one thing I want can I?! I do everything you two want me to do regardless of anything! I do the church fundraisers you don't want to do! I babysit for the other church member's kids! I go to church everyday after school and after breakfast on the weekends! I will do any chore you want me to without complaining! I'll even walk to the store when it's raining, snowing or anything to get something when you don't feel like driving even though you're perfectly fine! I'm never late to any classes, have perfect attendance, and perfect grades! I've always done anything you wanted me to just to be your perfect little son and make you two proud of me but you won't let me have this one thing for a petty reason! You're going too far over something so small and unimportant!" I yelled at my parents and it honestly felt good to get that all off my chest. Looking up I saw their shocked faces quickly turn into anger. Before I could react I felt my mom's hand slap my face hard leaving it stinging.

"Go to your room and don't come back down." My mom spoke in a low deadly tone. Scowling angrily, I hurried up to my room grabbing a few things. My phone, phone charger, a coat since it was snowing, and my scarf.

I unlocked my phone shooting a text to Levi.

Leveye

**Today** 8:21PM

_I'm coming over. Is it okay if I spend the night?_

I put the phone in my pocket not even waiting for a reply. I ran down the stairs and hurried to the door. "I'll be back in the morning."

My parents glanced at me and got up to stop me but I was already out of the door. I hurried to the nearest bus stop and luckily for me the bus had just arrived. I hoped on and quickly got to the street that would lead to Levi's in a quick walk. After paying my way I got off of the bus and jogged to Levi's, when I approached the house I knocked on the door. Moments later the man I came to see opened the door and I pulled him into a hug.

"Eren, you're so damn cold. I love you but get off I just got out of a shower!" Levi exclaimed and I giggled pulling away. He was wearing sweatpants and no shirt. I blushed seeing his 8 pack while he pulled me into the house.

"Did you see my text?" I asked after I pulled off my coat.

"Yeah right before you knocked. I didn't ask my mom yet but I'm sure you can stay a night. Why so short notice anyways?" I pulled Levi into another hug this time he wrapped his arms around me. My head laid onto his chest and I sighed.

"My parents said something, I got mad, they got mad, I stormed out. That's what happened in simple words." Levi was warm and I didn't feel like moving at all.

"Can you elaborate? If you want to at least." I heard his voice asked worriedly. "I mean I wouldn't think of you as a person to just storm out of a house because you're angry."

"Well it was the first time I did it out of anger. I've never been this angry before, I even yelled at my parents." I chuckled lowly in disbelief. "That behavior isn't like me." I pulled away but kept in the hug.

"It must've been serious then." Levi frowned cutely looking up at me.

"Well they kind of told me I couldn't see you anymore because they found out you were gay. I told them I didn't care you were gay and they got mad at me. It turned into my dad and I yelling at each other then my mom slapped me. It really hurt by the way." I said rubbing the place where I got slapped. Gently, I felt Levi's hand cover mine that rested on my cheek.

"You didn't need to do that for me. I'm sorry Eren."

"You don't need to be sorry and yes I did need to do it. I stood up for myself for the first time in years. My mom even asked if you touched me inappropriately or forced me into anything. That really pissed me off, of course I needed to stand up for you. I don't care if I got slapped or yelled at by my parents. They don't even know you; they can't just judge you like that." I finished speaking looking away from Levi. I feel his soft hand guide my face back to him.

"Can I kiss you? Not on your lips, on your cheek." Levi asked then explained himself quickly. I found it cute, he was really cautious with me.

"Yes, Levi." I smiled at the shorter as I felt his soft lips brush against my cheek.

"Thank you Eren. I really don't deserve you." Levi spoke softly right after the kiss.

"As early as I think it is, I'm really exhausted." I said after some time.

"You can sleep in my room; I'll take the couch." Levi spoke, pulling away from me.

"I'm not going to steal your room from you. I'll sleep on the couch." I said immediately missing him being so close.

"Well you're my guest. I can't have you sleeping on the couch." Levi argued with me.

"How about we both sleep in your room?" I suggested, crossing my arms.

"Do you want me to sleep on the floor?" He raised his eyebrow at me.

"You're so stupid; come sleep in bed with me." I spoke already walking upstairs knowing a shocked Levi was following behind me.

"Are you sure?" He asked as I opened the door to his room.

"If I weren't sure I wouldn't have said it." I went over to his bed, laying down and pulled him down with me.

"You're not going to let me put a shirt on first?"

"Nope." I popped the p and held Levi close to me. "I suggest you cuddle me back because I'm a rough sleeper. I will push you off the bed if you don't." I explained resting my head on his chest before I felt the short man's strong arms wrap around me, surrounding me in warmth. Soon I felt Levi's fingers run through my hair soothing me to sleep.

"Levi?" I asked. Speaking softly, I heard the grey eyed male hum in response. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, mon cheri." With those last words spoken I was out like a light.

  
_ Started writing   
July.6.17 _

_ Published  
August.1.17 _


	10. Chapter 10

 

**Eren**

When I woke up in the morning I saw that I wasn't in my room. It took me a few seconds to realize where I actually was; It was Levi's room. Matter of fact where is Levi? I sat up slowly stretching and letting out a feminine sound. I ran my fingers through my messy bed head trying to fix it as best as possible.

When I got up the bones in my leg cracked from the night of sleep I had. Deciding to check the house I walked out the room and down the hallway. Walking past a cracked door, I heard music and grunting. Through the crack, I saw something I would never regret seeing. Levi was shirtless and in shorts, sweat laced his skin, and his muscles moved with every swift pull of his arms. He was on a pull up bar and didn't seem tired at all, soft grunts left his mouth as he pulled up. The male was facing away from me but I could tell he was ripped from the back.

God, I am gay. I'm so gay and I can feel so much gay in this singular moment.

Without me realizing it Levi dropped from the bar and turned around catching me staring. Walking over the shorter one open the door and was lightly panting.

"Sorry I wasn't with you when you woke up." Levi spoke in a husky voice that made me feel even more gay than before.

"I-its okay. I mean I'm f-fine." Crap I stuttered.

"I should go shower then we can eat breakfast yeah?" Levi asked walking past me. No don't change, just 5 more minutes.

"Do you want me to wait downstairs?" I asked despite what my thoughts were telling me.

"Yeah, I'll be down in a sec." Levi spoke quickly going into his room.

"Oh my." I whispered quietly to myself before heading down the stairs. I sat down on the couch collecting myself. Wow I've never thought about a guy that intensely before. I tried not looking at them that way but woah. Levi was so...alluring; I couldn't look away. I might be thinking too much about this.

After Levi got out of his shower, his hair was damp and messily laid on his head. It was a good look on him even if I did have an urge to push it into it's usually neat place. With all of the thinking I'd done, I didn't even notice Levi's mom had been cooking in the kitchen this whole time.

"My mom made breakfast, Jaeger boy." Levi held his hand out for me to grab and take me to his dining table. I took his soft but firm hand and he helped pull me up with his strong grip.

"Thank you, cool cat." I giggled at the older knowing that he'll never be able to live that down. Never once did Levi let go of my hand on the way to the table. When we sat down I interlaced out fingers. "Good morning, Mrs. Ackerman." I spoke excitedly with a smile on my face.

"Good Morning." She spoke back cheerfully finishing up breakfast. When it was done she set out the things individually and let us make our own plates.

During our breakfast I was so shocked by what Mrs. Ackerman said that I choked on my breakfast.

"Did you guys you know have sex this morning?" The woman asked and even Levi's eyes widened making him almost spit out his drink.

"No! Why'd you ask that?!" Levi exclaimed after he swallowed his orange juice.

"Well I heard grunting this morning and when I saw you guys earlier you weren't wearing a shirt. Also I heard what sounded like a moan earlier." I blushed deeply at what his mom was saying.

"Mom, I worked out this morning so that was what the grunting was. I just went to sleep without a shirt. I don't know about the moan sound though. That might've been your imagination." Levi explained face palming.

"I was stretching. The sound I made was probably what she heard." I spoke in a quiet voice, completely embarrassed from the situation.

"Well my bad. Sorry for embarrassing you two.....again." His mom nervously laughed, getting up to kiss Levi on the top of his head. "Sorry darling." I giggled at the cute act.

"You two must be close." Speaking out of the blue, I smiled at the two.

"Yeah of course we are. Even if I could try to avoid my mom she would end up dragging me into something whether it a conversation or an activity." Levi truthfully told me his mother still behind him messing with his hair playfully. He just ignored her and sighed. "Are you not close with your mom?"

"No, not at all. I'm not close to either of my parents." I smiled looking off into space. "I guess our personalities never really clicked."

"Aw that's unfortunate. We can be close though, I'm going to be your mother in law at some point." Levi's mom spoke quickly and he playfully hit her side.

"Mom we're not even dating. Don't push Eren into any ideas." I laughed lowly, looking at the two. Levi is always worried about my feelings and I really appreciate his effort in trying to give more time to think. He's considerate yeah that's the word.

"Hopefully." I spoke softly, replying to her.

"What was that, Eren?" The mom spoke in a gentle tone ignoring Levi's words.

"Nothing."

~

Later in the day, Levi got stuck having to go to the store to buy things for baking cookies so I was here looking through their bookshelf. I was speaking with his mother who's name I earlier learned was Kuchel but, she had to take a quick phone call. My fingers ran over the spines of each book until I came across one that had bad handwriting written over it. L-E-V-I was in bold letters messily written in the color orange. Pulling it out curiously I saw that it wasn't a book at all.

"Do you want to see Levi's baby pictures?" I basically jumped out of my skin as I heard Kuchel's voice close behind me.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" I clutched my heart dramatically, getting a laugh from the older woman.

"Levi told me you were easily scared but I didn't think that much so." The mom giggled gently taking the book. "Come and sit down; we have to look at the pictures quick before Levi gets back and insists on burning it." Laughing lowly, I walked over to the the couch she was sitting on, leaning over so I could see the book.

When she opened it, I couldn't help but to awe at how cute Levi was. He was a chubby faced baby with little swifts of black hair. As usual, his skin was pale and eyes were silver. His face had a lighter air about it though. No furrow to be seen between his eyebrows and a huge smile with two little teeth poking out from his gums. Levi's small hands reach out to the camera, making me want to hop into the picture, pick him up and never let go. I can tell from the picture he was only a few months old and so cute at that.

"Wasn't he just adorable?" I heard Kuchel's voice from next to me making me nod my head.

"He's too cute!" I exclaimed looking through more pictures of him in cute and embarrassing outfits.

"Who's cute? What are we looking at?" Levi walked into the room too quickly for us to abort our mission and he saw the pictures. "nOPE." He spoke quickly, going to grab the picture book but, I was too quick for him standing and backing away from him.

"But Levi you were so precious. Your chubby cheeks should've been illegal. I want to pinch them; you don't even have a hint of chubby cheek anymore. It all went away." I pouted playfully as Levi tried to grab the book of photos again.

"Eren please give it back. There's a picture in there I don't want you to see." Too bad for Levi I'm taller than him, making it easier for me keep the book.

"I saw most of the pictures in here. They're not embarrassing just cute. What could you pos-OH MY-!" I yelled out laughing and collapsing to the ground from everything hitting me all at once. I rolled over on the floor holding my stomach. The picture I saw was of Levi naked as a baby. Once again he was laughing in the picture but he was getting a bath. Levi dropped down onto the floor with me covering his face embarrassingly.

"That's exactly what I didn't want you to see." The older spoke lowly still covering his face. My laughter was dying down as I sat up going over to himuncovering his face to find a cute red blush. His eyes were looking anywhere but my face but I tried to make him focus on me.

"Levi it's fine. You don't need to be embarrassed by it I was just shocked is all. I saw your baby butt before your adult butt." I giggled softly and saw his eyes widen.

"Not for long." His mom spoke, making me blush deeply and hid my face in Levi's chest.

Well that backfired.

~

After making cookies and hanging out all day, I was getting ready to leave the Ackerman house. I didn't want to go home in all honesty. Levi's house felt way more inviting and comforting. I just wanted to stay there cuddled with the steel eyed man all day. Sighing, I put on all of my winter clothes and stood at the door wrapping on my scarf.

"Are you sure you have to go so soon? You know you could stay; no one's forcing you to leave." I smiled at Levi going to hug him.

"Oh on the contrary Levi, I'm forcing myself to leave. I told my parents I would be home today and I didn't even tell them where I was going. They must be worried and I never break my word." The older held me back, hugging me close not showing any signs of letting go.

"Please let me drive you home." Levi begged wanting to stay with me longer.

"I can walk, even if it's winter I can get there on my own Levi. I promise this isn't goodbye so stop being so dramatic." I giggled softly, pulling away from our hug.

"Okay but promise to text me when you get home."

"I promise." I smiled, before turning around and opening the door. "See you later Levi." I spoke cheerfully before leaving the house.

"Later, Eren." Was the last thing I heard from him before making the snowy journey home.

When I arrived, I opened the door using my key and sighed in relief at the warm air. Walking in, I took off my shoes and jacket covered in melting snow. I locked the door behind me with me key before going to put it away in my room.

"Eren." My name was called which made me look over to see my mother in the kitchen. I sighed knowing that tone of voice already. "Where were you? Your father and I were worried sick. If you didn't come back today we were going to call the cops. You couldn't even think to return our calls and messages. We even had people from the church looking for you."

"I told you I'd be back today; you didn't need to worry about me." I ran my hand through my hair which was cold from just being outside.

"You just ran off, not even telling us where you were going! How were we supposed to react?! Just say 'oh well he'll be fine and'll come back tomorrow like he said. No worries on our part, he could just be going to some crackhouse!'" She yelled at me making me scoff.

"I'm not that stupid mom. Who do you think I am? I just went to Levi's and I'm fine."

"You went where!" My mother exclaimed, walking up to me. "You are not allowed to be around him yet you went against our wishes and went anyways!"

"Mom like I said before. Levi is my friend. I'm not just going to throw him to the side because you told me too. He has never done a bad thing to me for the years that I've known him. All he does is care for me and make me laugh. I can be myself around him and he won't even judge me. You and dad are insane if you think I would ever stop hanging out with Levi." I spoke low and serious never breaking eye contact with my mom, before walking away declaring the conversation over and going into my room.

_ Started writing   
July.13.17 _

_ Published  
August.2.17 _


	11. Chapter 11

_ Warning for later in the chapter some bad things are going to be hinted. I can't tell you exactly without spoiling though. it's a sensitive topic that I don't write too much of but just enough to get the point across.   
~ _

**Eren**

I walked up to my room undressing and instantly wanting to take a hot bath. I needed to relax and clear my mind. Levi's house was calming and refreshing to be in; there was a warm feeling that I couldn't get back here. Coming back here made me feel completely stressed again especially with the argument my mom and I had upon me walking in.

Sighing, I stood over the tub in my bathroom turning on the water. I liked my water hot but not scolding or else it's really uncomfortable. It's hard to get just the right temperature but today I needed it. Hopefully I'd get a break but knowing me I probably won't.

By the time the tub was filled, it was surprising to find out the water did end up at the right temperature. Mentally smiling to myself, I lowered myself into the tub feeling the tension leave my body. I laid there soaking with my head resting on the back tiled wall. The silence was comforting along with the occasional gust of wind I would hear from my window through the open door of the bathroom. I let my mind blank and I actually felt really happy even if it's a stupid thing to be happy about. I'm glad I could get this time to myself. It was much needed.

The euphoric moment was surely broken by loud stomps of an angry person coming up the stairs. I was hoping they'd walk past my room but unfortunately my luck has ran out. My dad stormed into my room and walked straight up to me naked in the bath.

"Umm...can I get some privacy?" I asked awkwardly, covering myself by moving my legs but not the rest of my body.

"No, you can't get privacy. What were thinking, talking to your mother in that way?" He talked to me as if I were stupid.

"Dad, I just want to be left alone right now. Please, can we talk about this later? I don't want to argue." I begged him in a quiet voice.

"No, we will talk about this now. You think you can walk around and do anything; just up and leave not telling us where you're going and think you'll come back with everything being all peachy? Something has gotten into you boy, something I don't like." My father sat on top of the toilet seat scolding me.

"I just needed to get away for the night. You should understand, when your thoughts are racing too much and you just want to get away from them. Dad I just wanted to leave all of the negativity back here and go somewhere I could feel better. I'd much rather do something like that and have you guys worrying than doing or saying something I'd regret under pressure." Explaining myself, I spoke slowly trying to get my thoughts out.

"Well you had to do that with Levi? Literally the only person that we told you not to be around." He glared at me, speaking lowly.

"Well I felt like I had to talk to him after the argument since it was about him." I ran my hand through my hair since it was sticking to my face.

"You can't keep being around him. Look Eren-"

"No dad, whatever you say is not going to keep me from being around him. No matter how good of an excuse you think you have, it's not going to happen." I cut him off and moments after I finished speaking, I felt a hard hand slap the side of my face. "I'm trying my hardest to be calm and rational about things but you're making it very difficult. Just leave me alone. I need time to calm down and you coming in here fighting with me is not helping at all. Please go." I spoke quietly almost at my breaking point.

"I'm not leav-"

"Get out!" I growled, shocking father and moved the shower curtain to shield me from his widened eyes. If I looked at him for a second longer I would've gotten more angry and threw the bath water at him.

"There really is no helping you." He spoke lowly. Once I heard his feet moving out of the room and closing my door, I let out a breath I didn't know I held in.

Minutes after the altercation with my dad, I stepped out of the bath. The calm moment I had before completely gone with no signs of coming back. I can't even bathe in peace around these people. This was supposed to be my safe place but now it just felt like it was trampled on by raging bandits.

I dressed in plain black shorts not even bothering to put on something underneath or anything else for the matter. Sleep is all I was worried about right now. Crashing onto the bed, I wrapped myself in my thick blanket seeing as it was cold in my room like always. The blanket acted as my warmth, comfort, and support; it's been with me though thick and thin, I couldn't even think of throwing it away.

Cuddling into the blanket, my thoughts went silent and dreamland took over the war that is my mind.

~

Walking down the hallway of Levi's house, I heard a sound of a chains rattling and coordinated thumps. Following the noise, I once again arrived at Levi's little gym. Inside the open door I could see his swift fists hit a punching bag in front of him. The older was light on his feet and strong when his fist made contact. Every hit moved the bag a great distance, his muscles flexing when he struck.

Levi's actions stilled and my eyes moved to his face to see he was already looking at me. He smiled in my direction and started walking up to me, making me smile brightly. When he was close enough he pulled me into a kiss making me hum.

"I love you." The shorter spoke softly, holding me gently.

"I love you too." I replied as my arms wrapped around his shoulders with his arms around my waist.

Levi pulled me in for another kiss, pushing me against the wall by his gym door. Picking me up with my legs around his waist, he pushed against me more making a moan escape my lips. When I did, Levi's tongue went into my mouth licking the side of my mouth and touching every inch he could, stimulating each spot. I felt his member get harder against mine, grinding against my lower body.

It felt really good if I'm being honest but we just started dating a week ago; I don't think we should be getting too serious just yet. Before I could protest, I found myself getting laid onto my boyfriend's bed and felt his hand start to unbutton my shirt.

"W-wait Levi. I don't think we should do this so soon." I spoke nervously.

"Don't worry about it. I can make you feel good." His hands continued to unbutton my shirt before it was completely off.

"No I don't want to do it." I spoke grabbing his wrist. To stop him from removing more clothes. What's gotten into him? He never acts like this.

"I thought you loved me."

"I do love you just...I don't want to have sex with you yet. We barely even started dating." I looked up into Levi's silver eyes and I saw something that I knew wasn't good at all. This wasn't Levi.

I was pushed back with my arms tied above my head forcefully by my own shirt. "N-no stop don't do this Levi!" I screamed and thrashed my body but he was just too strong for me to throw off. I begged and tried and hard as I could to get Levi to stop but, he wouldn't for the life of me.

Jerking awake, my blanket was thrown off the bed and I was sweating. Breathing heavily, I looked around to see I was still in my room. My shorts from my bath yesterday were soaked in sweat and I instantly found the urge to change. Getting up I looking for a different pair of shorts then got back in bed after fixing it. This time I laid on top of the blanket seeing as I was already sweating from my dream. No it was a nightmare. A nightmare that seemed too real yet fake at the same time.

Levi would never doing something as terrible as what happened in the nightmare. Even if I tried to convince myself, I could never find a reason why he would. Crap, I needed to talk to him. After what just happened, of course I need to do something.

Grabbing my phone I noticed my hands were shaking. Trying to calm down, I let out a small breath and searched for Levi's contact. When I found it my fingers typed away not even caring to look at the time first.

_Leveye_

**Today** 3:29AM

_Hey are you up_

_Yeah_

_Did I wake you_

_Yup_

_Go back to sleep then it can wait until morning_

_I'm already awake what's on your mind this late_

_I just had a nightmare..._

_Are you okay_  
What happened   
If I could come over and bring snacks, ice cream and all that good shit I would   
Well I can but I'm pretty sure you would push me out of the door

_I would love that but we would most likely get caught by my parents I'm not risking it_

_It's the thought that counts right_

_Right..._

_Do you think telling me what happened will make you feel better_

_Well you were in it_

_Oh_  
I don't know what to say   
What did I do

_I don't know if I can type it_

_I'm already feeling bad about myself_

_You shouldn't I know you would never do that to me_

_Please tell me what I did  
If you're comfortable that is_

_Well it was something bad_

_You don't need to say it if you're pushing yourself_

_I want to say it Levi you deserve to know in case I feel uncomfortable around you  
I doubt I would but just so you know_

_I guess I can't stop you from speaking your mind no matter how much it hurts you  
You're always so selfless_

_It's way better than being selfish_

_You're right about that but sometimes you have to do somethings that will benefit yourself more_

_I know_  
Well it started with you working out as usual and I was walking past when I saw you after a few moments we made eye contact and you came over to me once again as usual but when you did you kissed me and I was fine with that don't get me wrong I love kissing you but at this time we were dating for idk a week and you wanted to go farther...  
Long story short I was forced into something I didn't want to do

 _Damn I feel bad_  
Terrible actually   
I would never do that to you Eren

_I know you wouldn't  
I can tell how much you care about me_

_I really do love and care about you_

_You're always so careful about my feelings and if I'm comfortable around you that's how I knew the nightmare was fake because that wasn't you it just felt so real_

_Next time we hang out we're pigging out on junk food and watching movies_  
You can't convince me otherwise   
I feel a need to try and win back your comfort even if it was a nightmare

_You don't need to do that it was just a nightmare  
Seriously you're too kind to me_

_I love you_  
You don't have to say it back   
Just try and get some more sleep   
When you wake up know that you can come to me for anything because I'll always support you   
Goodnight Eren

_Goodnight  
Levi_

__  
Started writing   
July.16.17

_ Published  
August.3.17 _


	12. Chapter 12

 

**Levi**

Today was the day after my birthday. I was finally 18 yet it just felt like another year adding on to my life. It didn't feel special. I don't know if it's just because I usually don't have birthday parties or if it's just not that important to me. Yesterday I just saw a few relatives and opened some gifts that mainly got lazier every year.

When I was a kid, I would get really creative and thoughtful gifts that I could never get bored with for weeks. Now everything mainly consisted of money which, I'm not complaining about. I like getting money and appreciate that it basically says 'hey didn't know what to get you so buy something yourself.' At least they're open about it rather than saying they didn't have time to buy a gift or something like that. Not that I only think about gifts on Christmas; I could really go without them.

My mom, sister, and I were atheists but the rest of my family was Christian. They still sent gifts even knowing the fact and I even sent some back. I can't just take gifts from people and not give them at least something back.

Eren was coming over today and I knew he was going to bring me a gift whether I liked it or not. He seemed more excited about it than I was. You have to the love the damn brat.

~

"Levi, it's supposed to be your birthday you weren't supposed to pick me up." Eren whined, walking over to the open window of my car.

"It's winter and its fucking freezing. I can't have you almost dying on the way to my house." I set my arms on the window, folded over one another.

"You're being so dramatic I would've been fine. How'd you even know I would've been leaving at this time?"

"Well you said you would be over at 4 and you're never late unless it's my fault that you are. It takes 15 minutes to walk from here to my house but, you always take time to look at the scenery no matter what the weather is like so, I added on 5 minutes. I got here 2 minutes ago and wasn't waiting long so my calculations were correct." Wait that sounded like I stalked him, shit. "Not to sound creepy or anything." I added in, hoping I wouldn't sound bad and let a small awkward smile reach my face.

"You're very observant. I should've known." Eren smiled, making him look adorable wrapped up in his winter gear which consisted of his scarf he always wore, a black beanie, a long coat covering most of his outfit leading to blue jeans and brown boats.

"You look cute." The words slipped through my mouth as my hands reached out to gently touch Eren's face, squishing his cheeks.

"Not as cute as you were in your baby pictures." My eyes widened, feeling a blush spread across my cheeks.

"We do not speak of that; you fiend!" I exclaimed dramatically, my hands retreating back to the warmth of my car. The brunette laughed, cheeks getting red from the cold and I hurried him into the car.

The ride to my house was mostly silent and quick. My house wasn't too far from Eren's so it wasn't much of a drive before we arrived. My mom wasn't home so we had the house to ourselves for the night. She worked late so maybe we'll be asleep before she even arrives home.

Opening the door to the house, I walked in before flicking on the lights. I took off my shoes with Eren following my steps behind me. He finally took off the long coat revealing himself in the hoodie I gave him a while back.

"I almost forgot I gave that to you." The other looked down at his clothing and smiled when he realized what I was speaking about.

"Yeah me too. It's still really soft so I've been taking good care of it." I smiled, pulling him into the living room.

"Going off topic a little here but I have prepared us, like I promised a feast of junk food and ice cream. Oh and I can't forget the movies." I sat on the couch in front of the table with the younger.

"I brought a birthday cake for you." Eren spoke simply, smiling and putting the bag he brought with him on the table. "I made it myself so you better like it."

"I'm sure I'll love it but you didn't have to make me a cake." I leaned over grabbing the bag and looking inside. Reaching in, I pulled out the box that has a two layer, well made cake that looked professional in it. "You made this? How long did it take you?" I looked in awe at the cake.

"It doesn't matter how long it took me to make it. I'm only worried if you'll like it." I reached over grabbing Eren into a side hug, wanting to kiss him but knew I couldn't push him into anything. Pulling back, I set the cake on the table and went to grab forks, not bothering to get plates.

"We're eating straight from the cake; you can't tell me otherwise!" I yelled from the kitchen, hearing a giggle back in the living room.

"Levi we probably shouldn't. What if your mom wants some?" Thoughtful as always.

"My mom and I have our own cake from yesterday. She can eat that. She's not much a cake person anyways so you don't need to worry." I came back into the room waving around the forks waiting for Eren to take one. When he grabbed for it, I instantly grabbed a piece of the cake and ate it.

"Do you like it?" The younger asked, tilting his head with a smile.

"Oh god, no. It tastes terrible." I said, messing with Eren even making a bad face.

"I thought you would like it." Eren pouted, going to taste it himself. "Did I make it wrong?"

"I'm just kidding. I love it. I'm surprised you did so well; I'm a terrible cook." I spoke honesty, this time going for another bite.

"I hate you." I felt my arm get hit but not too hard by the brunette.

"I love you too." I laughed lowly eating the cake. When I turned my face back to Eren, I got icing swiped on my face. Looking over at Eren in shock, I let out a low chuckle before doing the same thing back to him. He giggled and we both had icing on our cheeks.

"Reminds me of one of your baby pictures." The younger brought up again.

"Stop talking about those, god damn it." Angrily speaking, I went to wipe of the icing even though he knew I wasn't actually mad. "This icing is so white and creamy. It tastes good but you know...looks inappropriate."

"What do you mean by that?" Eren asked curiously and I stared in shock.

"Eren have you ever masterbated?" When I say I have never seen him blush so much in my life, I'm not even joking.

"W-what?!" He exclaimed and blushed so hard that the tips of his ears turned red. "No I haven't." He whispered after realizing how loud he yelled.

"It's okay if you have. You know a lot guys do it." I laughed softly at the blushing mess next to me.

"Seriously I haven't. I don't even try to think about that stuff. I avoid it as much as I can." Eren avoided eye contact with me. Damn he's so innocent; I don't know if I can keep him that way.

"Well I would tell you but you're too innocent. I don't know if you want to know or not."

"Don't tell me." He spoke simply, finally looking up to meet my eyes.

"I thought so." I smiled softly and stood up. "Which movie do you want to watch?" I asked to change the subject.

"You can pick anything other than a scary movie." Eren fanned his face and drank water, trying to cool himself down. Picking a comedy, I went to put in the DVD. It was a Madea movie and I loved the movies to death.

Watching the movie, we both laughed and ate a bunch of junk food courtesy of the both of us. I didn't realize it until after the movie but Eren's hand was resting on top of mine. Smiling, I took his fingers and interlaced them with mine.

"Can I ask something from you, Eren?" I spoke cautiously, looking at him into his bright teal eyes.

"Yes what is it?"

"I don't really ask for things on my birthday and I know this is selfish of me to ask you." I sighed before continuing. "You most likely will say no but can I get a kiss? Not on the cheek but on my lips." I looked away from the brunette afraid of rejection. Instead I felt Eren's soft gentle hands touch my chin gently moving my head to face him.

I was pulled into a reluctant kiss in which I kissed back a bit too eagerly in my opinion. I was scared if I stopped kissing back, those lips would leave forever and I would never feel them on me again. My fingers brushed against his cheek before hiding into his thick brown hair.

Eren's lips were soft against mine and sweet from all of the food we'd been eating. They moved in a slow motion with me following it, afraid to change the pace. The kiss seemed to have lasted for a lifetime but in reality I knew would've only been at most a minute.

"Did that make me unpredictable?" Eren asked, pulling away from my lips but not too far away from my face.

"Maybe not unpredictable but definitely a good kisser." This statement made him smile brightly with a barely visible blush on his cheeks. I couldn't help but to smile back at the male still with my hand in his hair, gently playing with it.

I couldn't even lie when I say this has been my favorite birthday.

~

New Year's Day has always been one of my favorite things to celebrate every year. It was always fun to go back on the memories of the last year and think of all the things you and the people around you have done. Naturally, some of the memories could be bad, a break up, fighting with someone close to you, moving to a new place, failing a class, whatever it is we move on from it. Only time can make that happen but it still happens. Even if we can't move on time will move on for us.

I also found it amazing how much a single person could change. They could get taller, shorter, thicker, thinner, their hair could grow or they could cut it their hair; they may even get darker or lighter, their boobs or butt gets bigger and their faces changed even if it's just the slightest difference. The thing about it is sometimes they don't even notice.

Stretching, I felt my shirt rise up showing my chest. I stood up from my spot on the bed looking at the time. It was 7 almost 8pm and today was uneventful for the first day of the year. My mother was going out with her friends tonight to celebrate, when I'm going out with my popcorn celebrating the power of television tonight. My plans seemed to change though when I got a text from a certain teal eyed boy telling me to meet him.

Eren said to meet him as quick as I could so I hurriedly grabbed my winter clothes. A long black coat with a furry hood that kept my face warm, my black long sleeved shirt that passes my wrists up to mid palm, and jeans with snow boots. We were meeting at an outdoor mall; I didn't want to freeze to death.

As I arrived to the meeting place, I saw a frozen over lake. Usually in the summer and spring, the lake would look pink from the cherry blossoms trees surrounding it and the flowers that fell into the lake. It was beautiful when you saw it during the right time especially night, when lights inside of the lake would light up. I leaned onto the railing with my arms crossed over one of another, gazing at the ice and remembering what it looks like in its full splendor. All of a sudden I felt a tap on my shoulder. Turning around, I looked to see who I was waiting for.

"Levi, I just want to get straight to the point because I'm afraid if I wait I'll find my way out of telling you how I really feel." Eren looked worried and let his hand linger on my shoulder before slowly brushing it off,

"What is it?" I asked nervously, holding my breathe. The younger didn't look any less nervous than I how I felt at this moment, his face contorting in a way as his eyes moved looking out to the lake.

"I've been really thinking about my feelings lately. I don't know if it was because of New Years or because I've just been really emotional lately around my parents and other things. I just had a serious talk with myself and I'm finally sure about things. Before, I thought I was confused or pushing a thought that I didn't actually want but that just wasn't it. You've always been there to help me whenever you could. You put me before yourself so many times, I can't even count it. You care for me so much and only want what's best for me, always making sure I'm comfortable around you and never push me into something I seriously don't want to do. You're always considerate of my feelings and myself no matter how inconvenient they may be for you and, you know I hate being spoiled yet you do it anyways. Levi you always call me selfless yet you're the one that really cares for others besides himself." Eren sighed finally looking up at me with tears in his eyes. "I love you and I can finally say it back to you now." I couldn't help but to stare in shock. "Please say something back." The taller spoke catching me out of my daze.

"Fuck, I love you too Eren." Speaking with nothing but fondness lacing my voice, I pulled him into a tight hug feeling his arms wrap around me. It was seconds later when I felt him pull back.

"Please kiss me. I want to feel this moment as much as I can." Eren spoke softly before, I brought him down into a gentle kiss, my eyes closing slowly. The winter air nipped at our skin but that was at the bottom of our priorities. The only thing that matter right now was each other.

When we pulled away from the kiss, my mouth curved in a huge smile that unconsciously made its way onto my face. I was unbelievably happy at this moment to have my feelings returned back to me after so long. It made me want to do nothing but hold Eren, kissing him all night as much as I could. I want to spoil him with my love since he spoiled me with his kind and happy nature. The brunette truly was amazing and was surprising me more and more by the day.

"You're so cute," Eren smiled in his teasing manner. I swear if he says like my baby pictures I'm going to sock him in the fa- "like how you are every time you smile."

  
_ Started Writing   
July.17.17 _

_ Published  
August.4.17 _


	13. Chapter 13

**Eren**

I have a boyfriend. The realization finally just hit me like a truck. I have a boyfriend; I never even thought I'd come out as gay to anyone let along have a boyfriend. A handsome man at that, decided he loved me and I couldn't help but to love him back.

The first day of this new year actually was something to remember. By the time this year is over again I know I'll definitely have some things to talk about. I just want to make memories with Levi and go places with him as my boyfriend but unfortunately we have to go back to school in a few days. We could hang out with in the last days we're off but my family had other plans. I had to go to my grandma's and stay with her for a few days with my parents. Don't get me wrong, I love my grandma and she loves me but I was kind of hoping the first few days I finally confessed to my lover, I would be able to hang out with him.

Before I knew it the first day back to school after break was upon me and I have returned to waking up at 6am. It's a tiring cycle that I am very much sick of at this moment in high school. The good thing is it's almost over, I thought as I started my morning routine. I took a shower and brushed my teeth. I ran my hand through my almost dried hair and went to go get dressed. After I finished up all of the other smaller things I needed to do, my feet found their way downstairs. I ate a quick breakfast and dismissed myself, leaving the house. My parents and I still weren't on good terms at the moment but I've been trying to fix things.

My thoughts were occupied by many different subjects as I walked to school,  all except one that I needed desperately. My glasses. I forgot them at home. How am I supposed to see now? I hope we don't have to read anything on the board then I'm definitely screwed. Ah crap I won't even be able to tell who's who. Sighing, I navigated myself mostly on memorization rather than my ability to see. I would've went back to get my glasses but first I would've been scolded and second I would be late to class. I've never been late a day in my life and with all of the problems that have been happening at home, that definitely wouldn't help anything.

When I arrived at school, I couldn't tell which kids I knew from the ones I didn't. Their faces were highly blurry and nothing was clear at all. I could make out their body shape but it would be a miracle if I could even recognize who's body it belonged to. I almost made it to my locker when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey Eren, is something wrong?" I heard a familiar voice and looked back to see a blur that was...Levi? I miss my glasses already. The first time I see him in days and he's a blob.

"I forgot my glasses at home. I can't see anything." I smiled and giggled awkwardly at my absentmindedness.

"No wonder you just walked past me when I waved. I thought I did something bad." Levi said as we continued to walk in the direction of my locker.

"No I'm actually glad to see...well be with you." I heard him chuckle lowly, making me wish I could see the smile that was on his face.

"I'm happy I could finally get to be with you too Eren. I wish I could kiss you." The shorter whispered, being careful so no one else could hear. I appreciated his efforts since he knew I didn't tell anyone else I was gay.

I feel kind of bad being closeted while being in a relationship with someone openly gay. If it weren't for my parents, I would just come out, not caring if anyone knew. Believe it or not, I care about my parents deeply even if they do hate people who are different than them. I grew up loving them and visa versa, even before I knew I liked men. Thinking back, maybe I can't just come out and maybe sever the relationship and love we once had. I might just be holding on to a past love that we at some past point had but I can't let go of it just yet. My parents can be amazing and loving people. All I need to time; I won't be hiding myself forever and when I finally do decide to come out, I'll still love my parents no matter what.

 

**Levi**

 

"You're not leaving without a kiss." I spoke sternly in the parking lot of Eren's church. "It's not like anyone will see. The windows are tinted. You can't even see in from outside. Plus, no one's outside of the car." I explained myself wanting nothing but to kiss the brunette.

"But Levi it's embarrassing." He whined.

"Please, just a goodbye kiss." I leaned over and stopped just before his lips that were in a pout.

"Fine." His lips found mine in a quick peck on the lips that made me more happy than I'd like to admit. "I'll see you later. I love you." Eren's soft voice met my ears and I couldn't help but to smile.

"I love you too." Speaking in the same tone, I sat back in my seat. Eren left the car before I pulled off.

Later in the day Eren came over so we could work on homework together. More so he could help me in math because I suck at it. I was struggling even with a tutor to help.

"So do you know the answer after I explained it to you?" Eren asked as we laid with our homework down onto the bed.

"Maybe." I said, working out the problem myself. "Maybe not." I added as I was stuck on a step.

"You did this wrong; here." Eren leaned over and helped with my wrong step. "That's the problem you have. You've been doing this step wrong every time. Everything after it is right. See it changed the whole thing." A bright smile landed on his face as he looked at me with those seemingly glowing eyes of his. A small smile made its way onto my face before pecking Eren on the lips.

"Thanks to you, I probably won't fail math." Nonchalantly, my fingers grasped back onto my pencil as I worked on more problems.

"You won't fail. Stop being so over dramatic." Eren rolled his eyes before working on his homework.

"Yeah yeah, I'll stop being the drama queen I supposedly am." Finishing the homework and setting it aside along with everything else one the bed, I pulled Eren down with me so that we laid on top of the covers.

"You know we haven't talked about a date?" The brunette mouthed out.

"A date?" I questioned back and started playing with his thick brown locks of hair.

"Yeah. We've just started dating yet haven't gone on or talked about any dates. We should go somewhere and do the official boyfriend first date experience." The younger smiled cheerfully and expectingly.

"I thought you didn't want anyone to know about us yet? I didn't talk about it because I thought you wanted everything to happen behind closed doors until you were ready, you know? It's not that I don't want to show you off; it's just, I want you to feel the whole thing without holding back. If we go out in public, I don't want either of us to hesitate holding hands or kissing one another." Explaining myself, I held Eren's hand in mine and interlaced our fingers.

"There you are, being so thoughtful of me again." Gently, his voice met my ears.

"Where do you want to go Eren?"

"The zoo." I felt the teal eyed male rest his head on my chest and kissed it softly.

"Seems nice. I don't know why I would disagree to it. Let's go this weekend."

~

"Tell me why I agreed to this again?" I asked as I walked through the bug section of the zoo. Eren was fascinated but I was creeped out and disturbed.

"Because you love me and want to show your boyfriend a good time." The younger replied as we finally finished looking at all of the bugs and decided nocturnal animals would be better.

The second I saw an owl, I was creeped out. That owl was staring into my soul. Of course, I saw some cool things in the nocturnal section but some animals just made me feel some type of way. The thing that unsettled me the most was the kids. They're so unhygienic and touch literally all of the animals they can without washing their hands. They just go from touching some random animal then straight to eating like it's nothing.

"Levi, let's go feed the giraffes!" Eren exclaimed excitedly as he dragged me in the direction of the giraffes. I couldn't help to scoff.

"Calm down, you're too excited. My arm feels like it's going to rip off." I spoke playfully and he slowed down, giving me a smile.

"Sorry." The taller apologized cutely. "I've just been to the zoo once before so I'm happy to be here with you. I want to experience everything together." Eren looked away with a smile and I wanted to kiss him so badly but we're where anyone could see us. My hand went to mess up his hair instead, pulling his attention back to me.

"Everything doesn't sound like too much." I said with a smile and took his hand by the wrist, walking to the giraffes. "Let's go then."

"Alright." Teal eyes met grey for a second and my whole world seemed to have gotten a bit better, just from that one moment.

After feeling the giraffe's awfully wet tongue on my hand, we decided together to head to the bird place. Inside this huge room there were a bunch of birds and I was kind of worried. Where there's bird there's bird poop and I would highly appreciate not having bird poop on my person. Knowing me, I would mentally cry on the way back home.

Entering the room full on birds, I noticed no one else besides Eren and me were in there. Well aside from a photographer that worked at the zoo and a few bird handlers. It was nice to get away from all of the people that were crowding outside of the bird section.

Mostly, it was quiet besides the sound of wings flapping and chirping here and there. Birds of all different colors flew around the bright room filled with healthy trees. You couldn't see into the building from the outside but the inside was beautiful. I had to admit I don't regret coming to the zoo just to see this.

A warm hand clasped into mine, making a warm feeling light up in my chest knowing exactly who it was. Eren and I both looked around the place seeing birds of all shapes and sizes while being quiet enough not to scare them away. Going into the middle of the birdhouse, I stood still looking at the surrounding. Eren was sitting not too far away from me, feeding a bird. His eyes lit up and I loved looking at the excitement that filled his face.

I'd noticed a bird landed onto my shoulder making me turn to look at it. The feathers were a deep red color and it was very shiny. The bird wasn't scared of my movements and stared at my face. It was a very pretty bird that had basically said it was okay for other birds to land on me. Before I knew it, birds were standing on every inch they could of my body and I sighed.

"That means they like you." One of the workers whispered and smiled in my direction.

"I can tell." I replied back, seeing Eren finally pay attention to me.

"Wow Levi,  I didn't know you were getting so popular." The younger spoke softly.

"Like I said before I'm a cool cat. That's what I do." Jokingly, I smiled at the teal eyed boy and he approached me slowly, carefully trying not to spook the birds.

"You're my cool cat." Eren finally reached his arms around my shoulders and placed a soft kiss on my lips, making the birds fly away. Not that it disturbed us at all. When he pulled away, a smile was left on his face. "Shall we get going?"

"W-wait before you guys go." The photographer walked up to us. "I'm sorry for taking your picture without your permission but it was too pretty not to take. Would you guys like it?" The male showed us a picture of Eren's lips meeting mine. His arms wrapped around my neck loosely with birds flying all around us. Birds of every color imaginable were in the picture making it look even more beautiful than it would be without them. The scenery behind it was of tall green trees making it kind of look like a forest.

"I'd love it." Eren spoke before I could even get a word out of my mouth.

I'd love it too almost as much as I love you.

_ Started writing  
July.18.17 _

_ Published   
August.5.17 _


	14. Chapter 14

  
**Eren**

It's been a few months since Levi and I have started dating. It was now March and my birthday was coming up. I planned a small birthday party at my house. Of course, Levi was invited and my parents were against it. Something along the lines of 'you dare bring the gay into this household' or something like that. Little did they know 'the gay' has been living in that household for quite a while.

Anygays, this gay was turning 17. Ever since I started dating Levi, I have been more comfortable with my sexuality. I still haven't told anyone besides Levi and his mother yet though. I'm still not ready for that big step. I don't even know how to come out to someone. Mrs. Ackerman just caught us kissing one day. I couldn't say anything through all of the blushing. Of course she was supportive of us; she was basically pushing us two into our relationship. I can't put into words how happy she was for us to finally get together.

Currently, I was laying in bed finishing up my English homework when I heard my phone buzz. I leaned down to check it and saw it from my boyfriend.

Handsome

**Today** 7:56PM

_What do you want for your birthday_

_You don't have to get me anything_

_Don't give me that I'll give you anything you want_

_Don't be like that Levi  
I don't like being spoiled_

_You can't keep me from spoiling you  
I love you_

_I love you too  
Stop spoiling me_

_*spoils you anyways*_

_I hate you_

_I lobe you too precious little thing_

_Stop being cute when I'm trying to be mad at you_

_Never  
*cuteness overload*_

_Has Hanji gotten to you_

_Nope this is all me babe_

_Babe?_

_You're my babe_  
My bébé  
My lober   
My beauty   
My boyfriend   
My everything

_Okei okei_  
I get it   
I mean a lot to you

_Damn straight_

_You mean damn gay_

__  
Did you just say damn  
Are my eyes deceiving me   
I've cursed too much around you  
I need to save what's left   
Wait did you just make a gay joke   
oH mY gAwD   
FGZDSGKID  
SINCE WHEN DID YOU

_STOP SPAMMING ME  
IM TRYING TO DO ENGLISH HERE_

_YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME ALIVE_

_Then I'll have to kill you  
With my love of course_

_You already did that  
For I am dead_

_Oh nu_

_yoU FIEND_  
You tried to dISTRACT ME   
What do you want for your birthday god damn it   
oOpS I need to censor myself

_Yeah you do need to censor yourself_

_Answer my question_

_Do I have to_

_Yes_

_Why_

_Because I love you and you love me_  
We lobe each other so we try to show our love to the other as best as we can so please tell me what you want   
I will personally climb the tree outside of your window and into your room   
But before I get to the window I'll fall and break something and that's because I wanted to do something special for you and you won't let me

_You're so dramatic_

_I know I am  
Keeps me young_

_I want a bike_

_That's it_

_Yup a bike  
My old one broke_

_I'll get you a bike_

_Are you happy now_

_More than I should be_

_Really_

_I love giving you things  
Your face when you're happy makes me feel something I don't know how to explain_

_Is it like butterflies_

_Yeah but better_

_How is it better_

_Because they're butterflies from you_

_you'RE SO SAPPY_

_dRaMaTiC_

_I love you_

_I love you too_

_Now leave me to my English homework_

_Bye beautiful_

_Bye handsome_

  
I smiled at our conversation and blushed in my pillow my head was currently buried in. Why was he such a sappy person? Maybe that's just the French in him. I laughed softly, lifting my head up and going to finish the homework I was assigned. I had already ate dinner so I decided to take a shower and go to sleep when I was done. Tomorrow was Friday and the day after was my birthday. I hope my parents don't cause a scene when my friends and Levi come over. I don't usually get angry and I hate it when I yell and argue with people; I just don't want my friends to see me that way. I guess Saturday will be...something?

~

I can already feel the tension in the room. No one else seems to notice it though. My parents are basically watching Levi like a hawk. I wonder if he noticed it too. They were in the back corner at the dining room table. We were all siting around eating cake and chatting. Hanji, Levi, Petra, Nanaba, Jean, Marco, Erwin, and Mike.

My parents don't usually watch us like this. They would trust me alone with my friends and leave the house but since Levi came they decided to stay. It was annoying to say the least and I was half tempted to move everything down to the basement. My parents weren't petty enough to follow us down there. The basement was finished and furnished but it was really cold and the floor has parts where it's really creaky. It's not the best place in the house to have a birthday party but it'll do for now. I sighed looking towards Hanji with a smile.

"Do you want to head down to the basement?" I asked her and she looked at me confused before realization hit her.

"Yeah need help with an alibi, my friend?" She spoke lowly so only I could hear. When I nodded, she started annoucing to everyone. "It's a bit crowded for all of us to be in this living room, don't cha think?" Hanji started and for sure I was going to finish.

"Oh really? I should've planned this better I guess." I smiled giggling softly. "We can go to the basement but we'd have to move all of this stuff." I added, referring to the food and drinks of the table.

"We can get that done in an heartbeat." Jean waved his hand lazily as if it were nothing.

"It's kind of cold down there so I'll turn on the heater and grab blankets." I stood up, wiping off the invisible dirt from my pants. "Anyone want to help?" Levi stood up as I started walking and followed after me.

"I'll go with." I could tell he wanted to get out of the room as soon as possible. He followed me up the stairs and to the closet in the hallway,

"I'm sorry my parents are being this way." I whispered lowly in case anyone was listening.

"I don't care. I'm just glad I could be with you today." Levi smiled softly at me, kissing my cheek.

"Right here." I spoke softly pointing to my lips with a smile. The older rolled his eyes before leaving a kiss that lasted longer than I had expected, causing a small blush on my cheeks. When he was finished, I pushed a few folded blankets into his hands. "Carry that downstairs for me please? I'll grab a few more."

"Let's hope I don't fall down the stairs." Levi spoke, turning around starting to walk but I hit his back playfully before he left.

"Don't say stuff like that; you'll give me a heart attack." I said softly with a small laugh and he stuck his tongue out at me.

"I'm living the dangerous life."

"You're carrying blankets down 12 stairs." I crossed my arms, staring down at him.

"Edgy." A weird voice came from Levi as if he were mocking someone and I couldn't help but to laugh.

"Just go; I'll meet you down there." I grabbed 3 thick blankets and held them in front of me after closing the closet. Slowly, I made my way down the stairs so that I wouldn't fall. I glanced to the side seeing my parents, they were whispering something but weren't following us. I'm glad my plan worked, now I can actually talk to my friends without feeling like there's someone breathing down my neck. Closing the basement door, I sighed looking down at everyone.

"That's better." I said out loud, getting a few hums to agree.

"Did you do something bad? They never do that." Jean spoke, making me roll my eyes.

"I didn't do anything. They just found out something they didn't know before about a certain someone." I said not wanting to call out Levi.

"What was it?" Jean asked to get more info.

"They found out I was gay so they were watching me as if I was going to start shooting around my gayness." Levi spoke, making little guns with his hands. I laughed softly and he smiled a bit before sitting down.

"Yup that seems to make sense." Jean added in, turning his attention to the tv in the room. Sighing, I went to turn on the heater in the room and threw the blankets onto the couch. Petra, Mike, Nanaba, and Marco grabbed a blanket.

"Okay, now we must watch the traditional movie or do the traditional truth or dare." Nanaba said wrapping herself in her blanket.

"I vote traditional truth or dare." Hanji raised her hand.

"A movie sounds so good though right about now." Erwin said, resting his chin on his hand.

"I'm with Hanji! Let's play truth or dare." Nanaba chimed in.

"I'm with Erwin. I'm a bit worried; our truth or dare games can get a little crazy." Levi spoke from his seat on the couch next to me.

"Lets put it to a vote then. Who's in for a truth or dare?" I asked with a smile, seeing who would raise their hand. Hanji, Nanaba, Mike, and Jean were in on truth or dare. That meant Levi, Marco, Petra, and Erwin were in for the movie. Wait that's a tie.

"Looks like you're the deal breaker, birthday boy!" Petra exclaimed excitingly. I felt everyone's eyes on me making me smile nervously.

"I guess we can play truth or dare." I said, leaning towards that side. I mean one game couldn't hurt right? It always ends up being fun. Team Hanji basically cheered while Team Erwin slouched in their seats.

"I'll go first!" Hanji exclaimed going after Erwin. "Truth or dare, brows of steel."

"Truth." Erwin said, grabbing his water.

"Are you a virgin?" You know that water from earlier? It's on the floor now. Good thing it's hardwood.

"W-what makes you say that?" He spoke nervously, coughing a bit.

"Oh you know that one day I came to your house, your hair was tousled and your clothes looked as if someone pulled them? I never forget, Erwin; I never forget these things."

"No I'm not." Erwin mumbled lowly.

"Oh...my gawd." Nanaba spoke laughing and went to high five Hanji. "Nice one."

"Moving on, Jean! Truth or dare." Erwin spoke, trying to move on from the subject.

"Dare." The male with two colored hair smirked, thinking the blonde would go easy on him. Boy was he wrong.

"Switch clothes with the person to your left." Everyone's head went to Jean's left to find Petra sitting there. She was wearing a pink skirt and a black shirt that would be a crop top on Jean. Everyone couldn't help but to laugh at his situation. Petra went into the bathroom that was in the basement to change out of her clothes while Jean waited outside of the door. When she was done, Jean stripped out of his clothes, handing them to her. With a blush on his face, he dressed in the girly clothes with much difficulty. Even Mike and Levi were in tears from the sight.

The game was full of constant laughing and embarrassing moments. I was dared to do the worm which failed miserably and asked if I ever used a sex toy; I've never cringed so hard. Our game was coming to an end with the final dare given by Hanji to Levi. She wanted the dare to be a secret seeing as it couldn't be done at the moment or so she said. Curiously, I waited for them to come back to the room. The crazy brunette didn't want any ears listening in on the juicy dare. When they finally came back, I saw Levi rolling his eyes and he sat back down next to me.

"What did she tell you?" I whispered, hoping he would tell his boyfriend.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." Levi smiled teasingly in my direction.

Oh crap, it involves me.

_ Started writing   
July.23.17 _

_ Published   
August.6.17 _


	15. Chapter 15

  
**Eren**

All of my guests had left my birthday party after watching a 'traditional' movie. All except one. Levi had stayed since I didn't want him too. He said he would stay as long as I wanted or until he was kicked out by my parents. We were on the couch in the basement. My head lay on his chest with his hands running through my hair. I hadn't gathered the energy yet to get up. Levi was just too comfortable to lay on and I didn't hear him complaining about me being here.

"What time is it?" I asked with my eyes closed, relaxing myself fully.

"7 almost 8. Why?" Raising my hand, I went to find my boyfriend's and interlaced our fingers.

"My parents will expect me up at some point. I'm assuming you're staying over since you haven't left yet. You can stay in my room but expect an interrogation first." I smiled softly at the troubles we had to go through to be with each other for one night.

"I'll stay the night if you want. I don't have anything special planned tomorrow so you can have me for tonight." Levi mumbled burying his face into my hair.

"Then stay with me please." Squeezing his hand gently, I looked up so my teal eyes could meet his grey.

"I'm ready for that interrogation now." He chuckled, kissing the top of my forehead. Smiling, I sat up and held my hand out for him. He took my hand and pulled himself up.

"I'll make sure they go easy on you." I leaned down once Levi stood up to kiss his lips softly.

"I can handle whatever they throw at me. You're my boyfriend and I love you. I'll go through thick and thin just to be with you. I don't care if your parents don't like me. What matters is that we're here for each other, right?" He raised his eyebrow in question with a small smile appearing on his face.

"Right." I assured him and our fingers interlaced with one another. "Now let's head up." I said before letting go of his hand. Instantly feeling bad, I brushed off the feeling and walked up the stairs. Levi followed behind me and, when I opened the door I saw my parents in the same place as before.

"You two finally decided to come up." My mom faked a smile for us two and I could see she definitely wasn't happy.

"Yeah, I was just wondering if Levi could stay for the night?" I questioned cautiously wondering what they were going to say. I didn't think they would deny rudely since Levi was standing right next to me. I could be wrong though; they have been acting a little...angsty and easy to anger.

"Does he not have a ride home or...?" My mother asked tilting her head.

"I can drive ma'am. I have my own car." Levi spoke before I could even think about uttering a word.

"Oh...soooo." She dragged out the so awkwardly. This is not getting anywhere.

"You don't want him to stay do you?" I smiled brightly but if you were really paying attention, you would notice the frustration in my smile.

"Do you want me to be honest?" I rolled my eyes, my hand running through my hair in annoyance.

"Come on, it's just for one night." It's not like he's moving in. I added mentally.

"Fine but first. Levi, I don't really trust you and I'm sure Eren told you about some of the things we've said. Don't make me regret my decision." My mom spoke lowly as I already began pulling Levi up to my room.

She was being overdramatic whether she thinks so herself or not. My father didn't say a thing; he didn't even look at us. I guess that was for the better though. He was the worst of the two, absolutely hated my boyfriend with no mercy. Knowing him, he probably held back from saying something that would piss both Levi and me off.

"Seems like your mom lightened up to me." I closed the door behind Levi and me after pulling him into the room. The male smiled, pulling me into a hug.

"Stop being so sarcastic." I giggled softly, leaning down to kiss him.

"If only I could. Once the sarcasm starts, it's an endless train leading to nowhere."

"Is that so?" I raised an eyebrow, pulling him closer so our bodies could touch as much as they could. The shorter nodded, smiling softly. "I'm sorry about my parent's behavior." I spoke suddenly addressing the subject.

"It's fine. Being gay calls for a few homophobes. I'll have to get used to it." My boyfriend mumbled, looking off to the side, away from me.

"I'm surprised they didn't try to drag you to a church." I chuckled lowly before resting my hand on his cheek.

"I'm not much of a church person." Levi spoke nervously.

"What do you mean?" I tilted my head to the side in question.

"I've never been to church before." Levi was silent before continuing. "I'm an atheist." He purposely avoided eye contact with me, scared of what I was going to say.

"So you're an atheist?" I questioned again, trying to catch his eyes but he didn't look in my direction.

"Ever since birth." He spoke truthfully.

"You're really not set on having my parents like you. Unfortunately they really hate you." Chuckling playfully, my fingers brushed the back of my neck.

"I know, I'm sorry." A sigh left his mouth and he genuinely sounded like he felt bad. Frowning softly, I started to rub his cheek with my thumb soothingly.

"It's fine. You just never told me you were atheist."

"Did I have to?" Levi moved his head to face me but, only glanced at my eyes for a few seconds before they darted somewhere else.

"No, it was just a shock to me you know. I've never really talked to an atheist, that I known of and you know I'm really Christian." I chuckled nervously at the awkward tension in the room.

"Yeah I kind of noticed." My boyfriend spoke sarcastically.

"I'm serious."

"Is this the start of you breaking up with me?" I heard a sound is his voice, that stood out above the assertiveness. It sounded like he was nervous or even scared of the thought of me breaking us off over this.

"Of course not. Why would I break up with you over something like that? I just...want to talk about it." I spoke in a soft tone.

"Well if it's all right with you, I don't like talking about religion and I wouldn't like talking about it with you especially. I don't want to get into an argument I regret." Finally his eyes met mine and I gave him a soft look to try to lighten up his features a bit.

"I see where you're getting from so let's just throw it under the rug okay?" I smiled cheerfully, pecking his forehead with my lips.

"I'd like that." Levi sighed before changing the subject. "Did you like the bike?"

"I love the bike." Smiling softly, I kissed my boyfriend's cheek. "Thank you, Levi. You didn't need to get me such an expensive bike."

"Anything for you." He leaned up and kissed my cheek cutely.

"Where do you even get all of this money?" I asked suddenly, thinking back to all the times Levi has done something expensive for me.

"Well my grandparents were rich and left all of their things to my mom, sister and me. I already have college paid for and other expenses with that. It's actually way too much money for us to have. I got a good chunk of it and my mom prefers to make money on her own. So it was split in half. One half for me, one half for my sister. The thing is we only get the money that isn't for college, we can't dig into that." He spoke as if that were a normal thing, to have all of that money. I smiled softly and laid my chin on the top of his head.

"You should probably start spending more money on yourself rather than me." I felt the shorter's lips brush against the top part of chest.

"I don't have many things that I want. One of those things on that want list though is to make you happy. If you want something, I'll give it to you." I shivered lightly at the feeling of his breath against my chest and neck as the short male spoke.

"I like the thought but do you really want to buy my happiness?" I questioned, playing with the bottom part of Levi's hair.

"I'm not intentionally trying to. I would do anything I could to make you happy because you're worth it."

"You're too kind. I love you." I cooed softly.

"I love you too." My lover whispered, kissing my neck softly. His soft pink lips lingering on my skin.

~

In the morning after many kisses and cuddles later, I woke up to see my boyfriend still asleep. I was wrapped in Levi's arms and looked up to see his face. Usually, he would wake before me so seeing him now is a rare sight. His silky hair lay messily on his head and covered some of his face. From what I could see of his face, his usual scowl had no evidence of ever being there. A completely relaxed face took place on the older and his lips were slightly parted. He looked perfect as always; I couldn't help but to stare.

After a few minutes of looking at my lover, I decided it was time that I should get up. I gently pulled off Levi's arms so that I wouldn't wake him. After that I sat up and stretched, popping a few bones before climbing out of bed. Going into my bathroom, I brushed my teeth free of morning breath, washed my face, and other things I needed to do upon wakening. When I was finished, I had walked back into the room and sat at the edge of the bed. I didn't want to wake Levi so I scrolled through things on my phone. Just a few apps actually kept me from my boredom and distracted me from the silence in the room.

Hearing shuffling behind me, I turned around to see Levi sitting up. The blanket fell to his waist revealing his bare chest. His hair fell into his face, the part that usual takes place gone and a messy look replaced it. It was attractive on him, I had to admit. "Good morning, sunshine." I spoke playfully with a smile. Leaning in, I went to kiss him but he brought up his hand to stop me.

"Morning breath." Was all he said and I couldn't help but to chuckle lowly.

"Say no more. I'll get you a toothbrush." Standing up, I went out of the room and into the hallway closet. We kept extra stuff in here so I grabbed a new toothbrush for Levi to use.

He took the toothbrush when I came back inside and stood up before grabbing his shirt. The shorter male walked into the bathroom and I heard the water run telling me he was brushing his teeth. When he was finished in the bathroom, he walked out and pulled me in for a kiss. "Good morning." Levi's arms wrapped my waist, pulling me close and I smiled down at him.

"I like your hair like this." I said, playing with a few strands.

"You know it's kind of like sex hair if you think about it. I don't know though; it might be more messy if you're that type of person." Levi teased, looking up at me with a smirk.

"Well, there goes my innocent thoughts. Thanks Levi."

"You're welcome. Is the imagery nice?" He smirked.

"I'm going to kick you out of the window." Playfully I threatened him.

"If I die tell my mother I love her and my sister she can suck a di-I mean I hope she has a wonderful day." I hit my boyfriend's arm lightly in a playful manner and laughed softly.

"Let me go open that window."

_ Started Writing   
July.26.17 _

_ Published  
August.7.17 _


	16. Chapter 16

  
**Eren**

There was one more month left of school. Finally, I would be out of high school and I wouldn't need to deal with waking up at 6am. That is, unless I get a job that requires me to wake at that time. I would try to avoid that as much as possible though. Speaking about jobs, I decided for a living I wanted to work in or run a bakery. I found a love for baking over the months. Every time I had the chance to, I would bake something sweet for Levi. Anyways, I need to go to culinary school first so I dealt with the searching and filling out endless work. I asked Levi what he was going to do for a living and he said a stripper. By the way he said it, I had no idea if he was being serious or not. I'm assuming he wasn't serious but knowing him I couldn't tell.

My phone took me out of my thoughts as I heard it vibrate. I grabbed my phone and looked at the time; it was 10:42am and the day was Saturday. I've started skipping going to church on Saturdays. It began to become my free day away from church, not that I hated it; I just needed some time away from it.

Going back to my phone, I checked my Instagram to see I was getting flooded with messages. Is someone spamming me? I questioned to myself and looked to see it was a group chat. Since when was I in a group chat? I clicked on the notifications and saw that a few of my friends were in it.

Ymirtooqueer- Ymir, Historyas- Historia, Jeannnhy- Jean, Erbrows- Erwin, HanjNyeTheSciencBi- Hanji, ASashaFlewAround- Sasha, Connie-/-springs- Connie, and LeBae- Levi. I picked Levi's name because he let me and I was dry with my ideas. Moving on to the chat, I had no idea what they were taking about. I decided to not type anything and just watch the chat. I don't know who added me but I'm really worried about them all being in one chat with no filter. I was rightfully worried because the first sentence that I read was already bad.

Connie-/-springs   
Shut up with your small ass titties

Erbrows  
Wym she has some nice bachelor degree titties

Ymirtooqueer   
Connie you're about to get the worst roast of your life   
No one is safe from my flame

Jeannnhy   
I mean her titties are kind of small   
You have to have a well rounded meal

Connie-/-springs   
Jean do you even like titties

Jeannnhy   
I'm gay

Connie-/-springs  
Exactly

Jeannnhy   
But Marco's ass is phat so he makes up for it

Connie-/-springs   
Ymir left she couldn't live up to her roasts

Ymirtooqueer   
tRy mE bItCh   
You look like Caillou if he grew up on drugs   
You look like you were rejected for the role of Aang in Avatar   
You would be in the knock off version no one watches called Avatart  
Bitch you ain't saving the world from nothing   
Elements who   
I bet your dick doesn't even know what a pussy is  
These fingers do though

Connie-/-springs   
That was way too much information in the last part

HanjNyeTheScienceBi  
I bet I know on who Ymir ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡ °)

Ymirtooqueer   
(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Erbrows  
Levi y u lurking

LeBae  
I'm too gay for this conversation   
I can't interfere with the lesbian and straight things happening

HanjNyeTheScienceBi  
speakING OF GAY   
GUESS WHO I JUST SAW YESTERDAY  
LOOKING ALL DELICIOUS

LeBae   
Just get to the point

HanjNyeTheScienceBi  
AND NUTRITIOUS   
NONE OTHER THAN   
YA BOY EREN CUZ DAMN  
I SAW SOMETHING I THINK I PROBABLY SHOULDN'T HAVE SEEN   
IT WASNT FOR THESE HOLY EYES

I tilted my head in confusion and wondered what she could be talking about. I didn't say anything though and just waited out the conversation. What could she have possibly seen me doing? I was just at church yesterday. I was playing with the kids outside and throwing around water balloons. I admit it was kind of fun. Suddenly a photo was sent to the group chat and I looked at it with widened eyes.

It was a picture of me that was taking during the water balloon fight. My hair was drenched in water and I raised my shirt to wipe off my face. My shirt was clinging to my chest and most of my abdomen was showing. 

Erbrows  
Who is that   
That is not the Eren I know   
Das too sexy for the adorable Eren I know   
I'm conflicted rn   
Gay thoughts are coming

Connie-/-springs   
Eren's looking so fresh and so clean clean

LeBae  
I'm warning you now I don't have this kink but   
DADDY 

HanjNyeTheScienceBi  
leVI   
DID YOU JUSJSAEDIKJGF

Erbrows  
DID LEVI JUST CALL EREN DADDY IM FOOKING   
HALP   
MY PARENTS ARE LOOKING AT ME WEIRD   
GOTTA BLAST

ASashaFlewAround  
EREN OUT HERE LOOKING LIKE A FULL MEAL   
WHAT'S WORLD HUNGER   
IDK EREN JAEGER FED EVERYONE   
NO ONE'S STARVING WITH THAT PIC

LeBae  
NUT 

Erbrows  
LEVI STAPH   
I CAN'T BREATHE  
OML

What...

HanjNyeTheScienceBi  
oh shIT ABORT MISSION!

Erbrows  
WHO ADDED EREN

LeBae  
Daddy's here

Erbrows  
LEVI I SWEAR   
IM ALREADY CRYING   
WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT FROM ME

I'm honestly scared and have no idea what I just got myself into

LeBae  
Don't question it

Why'd you call me daddy

LeBae   
...  
Don't question it

Levi

LeBae   
Eren

Please tell me

LeBae   
You're too innocent young one

Taint me

LeBae   
That sounds highly inappropriate

I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT

LeBae   
I mean I'll taint you if you want

Nope I'm good with cuddling my blankets

LeBae   
Can I go under those blankets

I'm going to lay on top of them

LeBae  
You got me there

I love you  

LeBae   
I love you too   
oh waIT SHIT

HanjNyeTheScienceBi   
sinCE WHEN   
WAS THIS A THING   
AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME

Connie-/-springs   
HOLY HELL   
HANJI YOU WERE RIGHT

Erbrows   
Damn it   
Can I give you that 20 in like a week

LeBae   
YOU BET ON US

HanjNyeTheScienceBi   
IT WAS JUST ERWIN AND I   
I SWEAR

LeBae   
Sorry it couldn't be kept a secret longer ;-;

It's fine they were going to find out one way or another

HanjNyeTheScienceBi   
When did you guys start dating

New Years

LeBae   
New Years

HanjNyeTheScienceBi   
REALLY   
YOU GUYS KEPT THAT GOING LONG AS HELL

Yeah but don't tell anyone who isn't in this chat   
I'm still in the closet so I don't want anyone especially my parents to know

Erbrows  
Yeah we understand   
We support you both and I'm glad you guys are happy

Jeannnhy  
Did Levi smash

LeBae  
Jean I will shove a vacuum up your ass and suck out the dick that decided to become one with you

Jeannnhy  
Y r u so agresiv

Ymirtooqueer   
This chat is so gay we need to make a gay circle   
You straights go sit in a straight line

Erbrows  
There's not even that many straight people in this chat   
Just Connie and Sasha

Connie-/-springs  
Yup   
I sleep with a pillow in between my legs so I can dream of Sasha sucking me off

Jeannnhy  
Connie wtf

Connie-/-springs  
Relax relax I'm joking  
Or am I

Jeannnhy  
I have never wanted to choke you more than in this moment

Connie-/-springs  
That's kinky

Jeannnhy  
Do you want to be choked

Connie-/-springs  
Only by Sasha

LeBae  
I'm leaving  
I can't do this anymore   
Where's that picture of Eren again

HanjNyeTheScienceBi   
I'll put it on a poster so you can hang it in your room

LeBae   
Perfect

HanjNyeTheScienceBi   
I need to make copies too

LeBae   
Why is that

HanjNyeTheScienceBi   
In case I lose one

LeBae   
You right you're prepared

HanjNyeTheScienceBi   
Yup you can thank me later

I don't know if I should be scared or not

HanjNyeTheScienceBi   
Don't be

LeBae   
You shouldn't my love

Okay

HanjNyeTheScienceBi   
You guys are going to be the death of me   
Seriously you're both too cute

Levi always spoils me

LeBae   
I don't deny it

HanjNyeTheScienceBi   
We all need to hang out again.   
I need to see this in person.   
AYE WHEN Y'ALL FREE I'M MAKING PLANS

I'm free next Saturday

LeBae   
Don't play into this   
Run Eren

Don't you want to show me off to our friends

LeBae   
You right about that   
I just don't want Hanji planning it

HanjNyeTheScienceBi   
what WHY

LeBae   
You worry me   
You might have us go to a strip club

HanjNyeTheScienceBi   
I WOULD NEVER   
EREN'S TOO INNOCENT

I'm not that innocent

LeBae   
Eren

Yes

LeBae   
You remember that day you came over for my birthday

...

LeBae   
Exactly

HanjNyeTheScienceBi   
whAT HAOPPENED   
*HAPPENED   
LEVI YOU GOT ME FUCKED UP

He just made a dirty joke that I didn't get

LeBae   
I made a cum joke

HanjNyeTheScienceBi   
Oh   
Yeah Eren would have no idea

I still don't get it

HanjNyeTheScienceBi   
Levi have you and Eren had a talk about that

LeBae   
We've only been dating for 4 months we're going slow

HanjNyeTheScienceBi   
Tell me when things get juicy

Connie-/-springs   
What kind of juice are we talking about

LeBae   
Connie you're too straight for this you have to go

Connie-/-springs   
I'm not too straight

Erbrows   
You're super straight

Jeannnhy   
You're straight to the infinity straight

HanjNyeTheScienceBi   
You're a superhero straight

Connie-/-springs   
Okay you right   
Please oh gay ones let me in on your gay speech

LeBae   
I shall allow you   
Only if you gimme dat succ

Connie-/-springs   
When and where

Erbrows   
I hate you guys

LeBae   
LOBE MEH

HanjNyeTheScienceBi   
HEY LEVI WAIT DID YOU DO THAT DARE I TOLD YOU TO DO YET

LeBae   
No

HanjNyeTheScienceBi   
REALLY?!?!!!!!!?!??!?!

LeBae   
Nope I haven't

Does the dare involve me Hanji

HanjNyeTheScienceBi   
Yup

Can I know

HanjNyeTheScienceBi   
Nope

Plez

HanjNyeTheScienceBi   
Nada

But fren

LeBae   
Eren I think it's best you don't know for now

But lebi

Lebae   
Lebi?

I'm trying to be cute here lobe me

LeBae   
I do lobe you but nu I can't tell you

*clutches heart* I think something exploded

LeBae   
And I'm the dramatic one

You're rubbing off on me

HanjNyeTheScienceBi   
WHY ARE YOU GUYS SO DAMN CUTE I DON'T EVEN---  
LORDT   
PROVIDE ME WITH THE STRENGTH   
I'm surprised you guys didn't do the ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡ °) yet

HANJI

LeBae   
Eren's a flower Hanji

HanjNyeTheScienceBi   
Oh you right

LeBae   
And I'm going to pollinate him

KWGEHDHDKDHKSHDJDJ  
GUYS IM NOT ONE FOR THIS KIND OF CONVERSATION

HanjNyeTheScienceBi   
We kno we kno sorry   
You know you're going to have to talk about it with him though at some point

LeBae   
Yeah I know

Let's save that for later shall we

LeBae   
We shall

Ymirtooqueer   
Ok I know this is an emotional moment or whatever but cAN WE TALK ABOUT CONNIE'S PUNK ASS FOR A SECOND   
HIS CRUSTY ASS REFRIGERATOR MAGNET SELF   
I BET HE WENT BALD BECAUSE HE HAS NO HAIRLINE ITS JUST ZIGZAGS

HanjNyeTheScienceBi   
YMIR YOU HAVE CONNIE UNDER A CONSTANT FLAME

Connie-/-springs  
STOP ROASTING ME HOE

I laughed at how my friends were acting. They were completely crazy and I loved being surrounded by their energy. We all were there for each other no matter what would happen to anyone. We defend one another and help each other feel better if something bad happens. We may even fight within our little circle of friends but it always solves itself. We will all fight for the other, no matter what life throws at us.

We'll always stick with each other through thick and thin.

_ Started writing   
August.3.17 _

_ Published   
August.8.17 _


	17. Chapter 17

  
**Levi**

Eren told me he was coming over today to talk about something important. To put in simple words of how I'm feeling, I'm terrified. I love Eren, a lot. I'm always worried if I'm making him happy and that he loves our relationship as much as I do or even more. I try my damn hardest to put a smile on his face and to keep him laughing. I'm scared to hear what he has to say to me, scared to think that he might be unsatisfied in this relationship. Not knowing what he wants to talk about is leaving me in a fearful mindset.

Before I knew it, I heard a knock on the door and basically ran to go get it. When I opened it, I saw the familiar male that I've grown to love so much. Grabbing him in a hug, I smiled and kissed his cheek. I could hear him laughing softly at my behavior before pulling away from the hug.

"I can tell you're glad to see me." Eren smiled in my direction then kissed my forehead.

"Of course I am, beautiful." I replied and grabbed his hand, leading him to my bedroom. He followed after me and closed the door behind us.

"So...I came here to talk about something important. I've been thinking about it lately and it's a bit hard for me to say." The brunette leaned against the door and sighed. I stood in front of him awkwardly and pushed my hands into my pockets.

"Is it something bad?" I couldn't help myself from asking. I was anxious to know what he wanted to speak about.

"No. It's just awkward." He replied quickly before smiling nervously. He sighed before pushing out his words. "We need to have a sex talk." Eren finally spoke and I couldn't help but to widen my eyes and let out a laugh. "Levi don't laugh at me!" A whine came from the taller male and I looked up at him with a smile.

"That's it?" I chuckled lowly before pulling the male closer to me. I held him by both hands and looked him in the eyes. "That's the last thing I thought would come out of your mouth."

"Yeah, me too." The male let a pout reach his face before pulling me closer so that he held me by waist. "I'm serious though, Levi. We don't go farther than hand holding and cute kisses. We do sleep with each other but nothing happens."

"Are you saying you want to have sex with me?" I asked with a raised eyebrow as I got serious.

"Yes." He replied quickly before his eyes widened. "W-wait, not now though. I mean...at some point we should have sex just not this soon. I just wanted us to build our way up to it, you know?" He questioned and I nodded.

"Yeah I understand what you're getting at. We have been going slow; I just wanted to be careful with you." I spoke softly and got a quick peck to my lips. Eren pulled back a few inches away from my face but was still close.

"You don't have to be careful with me all the time. We can push things a bit. The moment one of us says stop is where we draw the line. Our relationship can go a little faster so let's start moving things a little. One step at a time." He smiled softly and I returned it before pulling him down to my lips once again. The kiss was quick but I barely moved away before speaking.

"How about we start now?" I spoke softly. Our lips met in a slow kiss. I pressed against him as close as I could and swiped my tongue against his plump lips. Hesitantly, Eren opened them and I pushed into his mouth. I searched everywhere I could inside of him. I licked over his tongue and sucked it gently. I felt my boyfriend shiver a bit in pleasure, his hands gripping my clothes loosely. Eren's tongue moved against mine and I turned my head a bit to deepen the kiss.

It felt damn good to kiss Eren like this. I loved it probably more than I should have and I'm glad that he's moved so far with me as a boyfriend to let me to do these things to him. I disconnected our lips, getting a panting Eren in response. I wasn't done yet. My lips pressed down his neck as my hands roamed to his scarf to remove it, then they lay at the male's waist. Leaving open mouthed kisses, I heard Eren make small noises at my actions. He's never touched himself or been touched like this so he's bound to be sensitive especially below the belt. I wouldn't dare touch that today though. I don't want to throw everything at him all at once.

"Do you like me kissing you like this?" I asked softly, before sucking on his neck.

"Y-yes." Eren stuttered and let out a quiet moan. I looked up at his face to see it was red with a blush and his eyes had a look I'd never seen before. A mixture of embarrassment and lust. Rubbing his hips soothingly, I continued to leave kisses all over the male.

"You don't have to hold in your cute little moans." I spoke teasingly and licked over his neck before biting it gently. I could tell the younger was loving it. Reluctantly, I ran my hands under his shirt. Immediately, I felt Eren move his hands down to my wrists.. He pushed me away from under his shirt then he rested my hands on his waist. I understood he didn't want that now so I continued doing what I was previously.

I felt Eren wrap his arms around my shoulders and move his neck to kiss the side of my face. He started to kiss me cutely all over and I couldn't help but to laugh. I stopped kissing his neck and rather opted his lips. When he pulled away, I could see a smile that decided to rest on his face. He truly is beautiful.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" I asked suddenly and went to the place where I kept movies in my room.

"Yeah sure. I don't have a preference; you can pick whatever." He replied and sat on my bed, facing the tv. I grabbed a random movie and put it into the DVD player. I made a quick check to make sure it wasn't scary before putting the case back. Afterwards, I went to sit in front of Eren. My bed was against the wall and my boyfriend had his back against it as well. I leaned back against his chest and felt his arms wrap around me. I put my hands over Eren's and sighed in content.

As much as I would like to have watched the movie, I couldn't because Eren was kissing my neck. He has been for at least the past 5 minutes, not that I'm complaining. The brunette let his fingers massage my waist soothingly while he showered my neck with his love. I had moved my head to the side so that Eren could get better access. I wasn't as sensitive as the younger male kissing me but I did let out a few low noises if he bit my skin. Even when his warm tongue ran over sensitive skin or his fingers massaged the right places.

I loved Eren touching me like this, the attention from him. It's like a new aura from the male, that I now call my love. It was definitely sexual but a hesitant sexual. He still doesn't know what he's doing in that department but I appreciated his efforts. Eren seems like the type of person, from my own observations thus far, that can possibly be a damn sexy person capable of bottoming or topping with the right, should I say experience. He's too innocent for this kind of thing at the moment but like he asked me not too long ago.

I'm going to taint him.

I felt Eren's hands roam under the hem of my shirt and I shivered at his touch. His long fingers barely grazed over my abs in a smooth swift motion then repeated itself. I wasn't allowed to do this back to my boyfriend since he didn't want me touching there unfortunately. I know it's not because he doesn't trust me. It's just, he clings onto some innocence, some childlike mindset, or some kind of thing that won't allow him that far. Eren wants to go all the way with me but wants to go in a way that he doesn't realize his childhood innocence is fading slowly. I understand what he's getting at but I am not in the same boat.

I may still be a virgin but if Eren wanted to have sex with me, I'd gladly have sex with the teal eyed brat. I love Eren and I can't count how many times I thought and said so myself. If the younger were to push the boundaries that I had for him, he would certainly see that I had none. I would be insecure when he traveled below the belt but that's just a natural reaction. I know whatever embarrassments I have towards my own body, Eren has them tenfold. I can't even imagine the blushing mess that he would be if I were to see him naked.

The thought almost made me laugh. Eren was the one to initiate that we should start to move things along, he even said he would like to have sex with me, yet he's so shy and embarrassed talking about such things. He was such a character to me; sometimes I don't understand the brat. One second he's acting as his normal self and the next, he speaks something and completely shocks the shit out of me. Eren was odd to say the least but damn who isn't. He could say the same thoughts about me being an odd character. Hell, I'd agree with him. I am pretty unorthodox if that's even the right word to describe myself.

I felt Eren reluctantly move two fingers on both of his hands, go under the waistband of my sweatpants. I gasped softly at the feeling and felt my boyfriend behind me tense to see if he went too far. When he got no complaints from me, he rubbed my hip bones with his fingers and began to suck on my neck. I held onto Eren's arms as I leaned back against him tiredly. The way he was treating me felt equally arousing and tiring. By tiring I mean the way his fingers moved in such a synchronized and rhythmic way, it began to lull me to sleep.

I rest my head on my lover's shoulder while my neck was still exposed and my Adam's apple stood out. Feeling Eren's lips kiss it softly, I couldn't help but to smile. "My neck will be the definition of hickey." I chuckled lowly and felt him move his head so that I could see his face. He licked his lips before smiling down at me.

"Is that a bad thing?" He asked innocently and I laughed tiredly.

"If your parents see it, yeah." I answered and closed my eyes. "They'll be there later if you haven't seen one. I'm pretty sure you left plenty."

"You don't seem fazed by it." I could hear the smile in the brunette's voice.

"I'm glad you're showing your love on me. It means I'm yours. I'm also not worried because my mother would not care to see it. I mean she'd be worried if we had sex but would make sure we did it correctly. I'm 18 now so me having sex isn't much of an issue." I replied softly buried my face into Eren's neck.

"Well I guess you should avoid giving me those." He chuckled softly and I felt his chest move.

"Yeah that would seem like an intelligent thing of me to do." I kissed his neck softly.

"So you really don't mind me marking your skin?" He asked worriedly.

"Not at all. They'll go away so I don't really care." I spoke honestly and felt Eren's fingers continuing to rub against my skin.

"Are you tired?"

"Yeah." I replied in a whisper and felt the male kiss my cheek softly.

"Sleep. I'll still be here when you wake up." I hummed in response and quickly let my heavy eyelids get some rest.

~

I woke up hours later to see Eren sleeping next to me. We had moved to a laying position and I was little spoon for the first time. It was different I had to admit but I didn't hate it. I pulled out of his loose grip before getting up and stretching. My hair was messy but I didn't go to fix it. I was more worried on using the bathroom. I sighed as I made my way into the hallway then the restroom not too far. I closed the door and went inside.

While I was in the middle of my lovely time to myself, my mother walked into the bathroom and started to put on makeup. "Mom!" I exclaimed and covered myself. Did I seriously forget to lock the door?

"What?" She asked as she was hurriedly getting ready for work.

"I'm using the bathroom. Can I poop in peace?" I asked and she looked at me after rolling her eyes.

"You pooped and peed in my womb." She argued.

"That was 18 years ago!" I exclaimed from my position.

"For months."

"Mom." I spoke back sternly.

"I also changed your diapers and bathed you when you were a child." She looked away from me as she proceeded to prepare herself.

"I just want to poop." I whined.

"Then poop."

"In peace."

"I'm just putting on my makeup. I don't even care. I'm in a rush, honey; I'm running late."

"This is one of the most awkward situations you have put me in, in my life." I spoke dramatically and waited for her to leave.

"I love you too, Levi!" My mother exclaimed happily before she left the room.

Today started off nerve wracking, then it was sexual, now it's just in the dumps. Nice pun, Levi. High five to self for that one.

Damn it, someone take the Internet away from me; I'm getting out of hand.

  
_ Started writing  
August.8.17 _

_ Published  
August.12.17 _


	18. Chapter 18

 

**Levi**

 

Today was Tuesday after school. It was boring to say the least. I wanted nothing but to get home as quickly as possible but my heart ached for Eren. The male was still going to church after school so I would drive him then go home. When I saw said man, I instantly went over to him and took his hand.

 

"Good afternoon, beautiful." I spoke with a smile before kissing his hand, making sure no one was looking.

 

"Good afternoon, my handsome prince. How was your day?" He asked with that bright smile of his which made me melt in his presence.

 

"Kind of boring yet better now that you're in it." I spoke smoothly, with a wink.

 

"Wasn't I in your science class earlier? Are you saying I'm boring during the school day?" He gasped dramatically and I scoffed at him.

 

"You know what I fucking meant. Come on." I smiled before basically dragging him to my car. "Driver's seat, Jaeger." I urged him to drive for once. Eren got his temps not too long ago and I was extremely glad knowing that I taught him everything he needed to know.

 

"I don't want to drive, Levi." Eren whined with a pout before I rolled my eyes, leaning against the passengers door.

 

"How else do you expect to pass your driver's test? You need to practice." I spoke rationally while I pulled Eren inches away from my body. The male was taller than me so I had to look up to speak with him.

 

"Fine." He huffed, grumpily shuffling his feet to the other side of the car.

 

"Just remember to relax. You got this." Speaking soothingly, I rest my hand on Eren's thigh to assure him.

 

"Okay." He let out a breathe that he held in before moving the stick to reverse. Eren easily backed out of the parking space before shifting the stick once more to drive. After this we drove safely to the younger's church.

 

~

 

Opening the door to my home, I didn't even bother announcing my arrival. No one was here so why raise my voice? My mother was at work from the looks of it and my sister moved out a long ass time ago. I sighed as I closed and locked the door.

 

Suddenly, I felt the tired from school. It was only the beginning of the week but I had much to do and much to plan. I dedcided it would be a good idea to take a nap before seriously doing work. I didn't even bother to change or eat. As soon as my bookbag hit the floor of my bedroom, I hopped into bed and snuggled into the blankets. Nap time.I thought to myself before drifting off into lovely little coma.

 

Hours later, I woke with a jolt, looking towards my alarm clock. I had been asleep for roughly two hours which was much appreciated. I sat up stretching and yawning loudly. A few bones cracked while I stood to go to the bathroom.

 

I looked at myself in the mirror with slight distaste. I had acne developing on my face. Usually it wasn't much of a problem with me, but since school is ending soon and college coming into the picture, I've been stressing out. A lot of things are happening and I've got a few bad habits that lead to acne. It's so annoying for it to spring up now. I sighed as I grabbed acne scrub shit and washed my face with it. It tended to work but not very immediately how I would like it.

 

Frowning, I continued to look at myself. I had a few acne spots on my forehead and chin. It wasn't as worse as it could get but pretty noticeable if you ask me. I looked bad; more like, I look terrible. I pushed my hair back in annoyance before going to my room and collapsing on the bed. I buried my face in freshly washed covers and wrapped myself in the warmth. It was kind of cold in the house so the warmth was very welcoming.

 

Pulling out my phone, I searched for Eren's contact. When I found the contact I hesitated to send him a text because he could be busy doing something at church. Deciding to text him anyways, my fingers moved across the screen of my phone.

 

Beautiful

Today 3:14

 

Hey could you come over today after church

 

I set my phone down and waited for a reply. I assumed it would take him awhile seeing as he was usually busy but was surprised to hear a familiar buzz. When I grabbed the phone, his message flashed on the lock screen.

 

Sure thing

What's up

 

I just don't feel good

 

What's wrong love ;-;

Do you need me to bring medicine or something

 

...

About myself

 

;;;;;;;;;____;;;;;;;;;

I'll be over as soon as I can

I love you

 

I love you more

 

I love you most

 

Impossible

 

''Tis possible

 

You're an angel

 

I'm your angel

 

I read that as angle and now I'm crying

 

I'm your beautiful 90 degree angle

 

91 degree

 

Why so

 

90 is too straight for you

 

Then you're 100 degrees

 

Thanks for acknowledging my gayness

 

I wouldn't want you any other way

 

I could say the same to you

 

Yeah yeah sappy I have to go

 

Bai my lobe

 

Bye handsome

 

I smiled at our conversation before turning off my phone. Saying I love Eren is an understatement. He's my world and I'd give anything to see him smile and hear him laugh. I want him happy every second of everyday.

 

"Levi, I'm home!" I heard my mother as she walked in through the front door. "Help bring in the groceries!"

 

"I'll be down in a sec!" I yelled back down at her before setting my phone on the nightstand to charge. I forgot to put it on the charger the night before so it's been borderline dying all day.

 

Descending down the stairs, I greeted my mom with a hug and she kissed my cheek. Usually, I would cringe and whine at the kiss but I was too burned out to be extra right now.

 

I strolled out to the car, opening the backseat to grab brown bags full of food. Carefully, I walked up the two steps to my door and placed the bags onto the dining room table or counter. My mom and I made 3 trips each and I finalized carrying in the groceries with a case of bottled waters.

 

"Merci." She replied with a smile and I hummed back in response.

 

"Eren's coming over later by the way. Sorry I didn't tell you in advance." I spoke quietly and helped my mother put away everything.

 

"It's fine, sweetheart. Eren's always welcome here." I let out a little noise of recognition and there was a long pause before she began talking again. "Have you two started having sex yet?" I jumped and almost dropped the food in my hands.

 

"What? No! Why'd you even ask that? Mom. Why do you always ask about Eren and I's sex life! It's getting weird!" I whined, blushing and started back at my previous task.

 

"What?" She spoke defensively. "Am I not allowed to ask if you two are sexually active?"

 

"That's weird!" Embarrassed, I looked away from my mother and tried to avoid eye contact with her.

 

"I just want to make sure if you two are having sex that you're doing it safely. If you need anything for it just ask and I'll go get...lube or something. If you're acting this embarrassed, I wonder how Eren would react." She explained and I covered my face with one hand before chuckling.

 

"You're right. He'd be fully red and jumping off walls."

 

"But seriously you guys have been dating for months. I'm surprised you haven't tried to get into his pants. Is he waiting for marriage or something?" She mumbled as I let out a sigh.

 

"He's not waiting for marriage but is waiting for the right moment. We had a sex talk not too long ago so it's not like we've been avoiding it."

 

"That conversation sounds fun." Kuchel spoke sarcastically chuckled. "Eren probably was a blushing mess."

 

"He was, then he left a bunch of hickies on my neck." I scoffed and rolled my eyes at the situation. Eren said that he actually preferred the marks on me. I admit I wanted to be covered in love marks from Eren just to show that he was mine and I was his. I would leave an amount to double his but he still lives with his parents. I doubt he could cover his and keep it away from them at all times. I'm not even going to risk it.

 

"Woah wait! Is my Levi a bottom?" My mother chuckled and I laughed at the question.

 

"No but if Eren wanted, I'd bottom. I don't care but I'd rather top him. I guess it just depends on my mood." I responded back before adding in. "Maybe I'm just a submissive dom." I accidentally mumbled aloud before finishing and putting away everything.

 

"Why do you say that?"

 

"Mom, I'm not going to talk to you about my kinks! That is where I draw the line!" I exclaimed with a laugh as I began to walk up to my room.

 

"I'd talk to you about my kinks!" I heard her yell from the kitchen.

 

"I don't want to know, god damn it!" I yelled from the top of the stairs.

 

"Language!"

 

"Pardon moi." I spoke with a chuckle.

 

"Merci."

 

~

 

A knock was heard on the front door and I shot up to answer it. I was too late though when my mother got to the door first. "Hello, Mrs. Ackerman!"

 

"Hello, doll. It's been awhile since I've seen you. I've tried getting here before Levi. He always snatches you away." She said as if she were pouting.

 

"I do not snatch him away." I interjected and walked over to Eren. I closed the door behind him and pulled him into a hug. I kissed Eren's lips in a quick soft kiss before smiling. "I'm glad you came, Love."

 

"I'll always try to come when you ask." Eren smiled, wrapping his loosely held arms over my shoulders.

 

"See!" My mother exclaimed making me notice the jump Eren and I visible made. "You guys completely forget I'm here." She whined and I chuckled.

 

"It's fine, Mom. I'll hand Eren over if you get me a new car." I joked and rest my body against Eren's, my chin reaching his shoulder

 

"Looks like I won't be talking to Eren." She turned around and walked away.  Eren's chest vibrated showing me that he was laughing. "I want to know at least one of my future son in laws." She whined. My head perked up and my eyes shot to my mother.

 

"One of them? Who's the other?" I asked curiously. "I know Mikasa did not get a boyfriend and didn't tell me." My mother sucked in a breathe and I let go of Eren to grab my phone.

 

"So she didn't tell you?" My mom let out a nervous breath.

 

I already had Mikasa's contact up and I called her number. I tapped my foot impatiently until the 4th ring when the phone was picked up. "Hello?" I heard my sister respond on the other end.

 

"Since when!" I asked dramatically.

 

"Since when what?" Mikasa asked confused.

 

"Since when did you have a boyfriend and didn't tell me. I thought we were supposed to intimidate our boyfriends and see if they were worthy with a double date when this happened." I whined and looked over to see Eren with a confused face. I smiled reassuringly and wrapped an arm around his waist.

 

"I don't exactly live close enough to do that now." She sighed and I put my free hand on my hip.

 

"I'll have to meet him at some point. We'll just do it then. If we don't I'm fighting you on sight." I joked around with a smile.

 

"Oh please. Like you'd win."

 

"Wanna bet?"

 

"Ha! Bye, hoe. I have work to do." She said before hanging up. I chuckled and brought the phone down.

 

"Okay now back to you, beautiful." I ruffled Eren's hair then let my hands fall down to cup his lovely roundish face. A crooked smile started to form, making his cheeks rise and eyes squint.

 

"Aren't we here to talk about you, handsome?" He countered back with a quirk of his brow. The brunette's warm hands ran over my cold ones. His hands were soft but occasionally I would feel a bit more rough part of the skin. His nails weren't nubby and small but a little longer.

 

"Yeah." I sighed quietly at the mention of the subject. "Come on." I wrapped my hand around one of Eren's and walked him up to my room. I closed the door behind us, making sure to lock it and basically collapsing onto my bed. My boyfriend followed in my footsteps but opted to lay on me instead.  I didn't mind the extra weight but rather preferred Eren there.

 

"What's wrong?" He got straight to the point as he began to play with my hair or should I say gay to the curve? Time to brush off your shoulder Levi because you're a genius.

 

"I'm just...ugh...I don't know. Do I look bad? Lately, I've been really stressed and all over the place with school. I haven't been relaxing myself much unless I'm with you and sometimes my mother. The stress caused a lot of acne and it just makes me feel like I look...gross." There was silence in the room for a few moments while Eren just stared at me. I was nervous and felt as if my heart was beating outside of my chest.

 

Suddenly, I felt soft pink lips from my boyfriend meet mine. My eyes fell slowly, feeling Eren's hands brush against the skin of my cheek and neck. The kiss lasted a few seconds and in that time my worries seemed to melt away slowly. Our lips met several times before Eren finally pulled away. Our foreheads rest against one another and my eyes refused to open.

 

"You're so beautiful. You're very handsome. You're kind. You're loving, generous, and so many more things that I can't even think of putting into words. Even if I did think your acne looked gross, and I don't because it's perfectly normal to have acne and it's not even a lot of it, you're still my boyfriend. I didn't date you on looks alone, but I fell in love with who was behind your loving face as well." I smiled at Eren's words and hugged him to close so that most of our body touched each other.

 

"Damn, I love you so much." One of my hands went to run through his messy and soft locks of hair. I pulled Eren in for one more soft, loving kiss.

 

"I love you too." He mumbled and pulled back. "Now, did you start your math homework? I know you're going to ask for help later so I might as well get it over with now."

 

"Ah. Why'd you have to bring up math of all things? We couldn't talk about our friendly neighborhood dog walker or something?" I let out a groan as I dramatically collapsed against the bed. "I hate math." Mumbling, I got a chuckle in response.

 

"Well we only have a few more weeks, yeah?" My boyfriend ran his hand through my hair. My head lay on my pillow and I wrapped my arms around his waist.

 

"Fuck. Me." I complained about the math homework, not really thinking too hard about my filter.

 

"Gladly." Eren responded with a small chuckle. My eyes widened at his words before looking up at the brunette in shock.

 

...

 

"What?!"

 

Started writing

Sept.3.17

 

Finished writing

Oct.12.17


	19. Chapter 19

 

**Eren**

 

I giggled at Levi's reaction before cupping his face with one hand. I leaned down a few centimeters away from his lips, speaking teasingly. "I said gladly." I repeated before kissing Levi. It started off slow and Levi's hands went to grab onto the sides of my waist. Feeling Levi's tongue run over my lips,  I opened my mouth for him to enter.

 

Even though I caused this to happen I was really nervous. We've kissed like this before and god, I loved it. I just know we're taking things a step forward and that's what has me worried and a bit embarrassed for Levi to see me.

 

Feeling my legs slide apart, I noticed Levi's leg went in between my own and one of mine were in between his. I was a bit embarrassed to hear myself moan when my boyfriend's leg brushing against my member.  Levi smirked against my lips before taking my hand and hesitantly moving it to his crotch. I was shocked to know that Levi was half hard because of me.

 

I began to move my hand over his clothed member and got the same treatment to myself by Levi. It was the first time I got touched there surprisingly and it felt weird but good. I didn't know exactly what I was supposed to do but I followed in Levi's footsteps. Being brave, I moved my hand up to unbutton my boyfriend's pants and pulled them down to reach the member. I hesitantly wrapped my hand around it, moving my hand up and down slowly.

 

"Here let me help." Levi pulled away from the kiss to speak to me. Finally opening my eyes, I looked down at Levi with widened eyes. It's thicker than mine but mine's a little longer. "Unless you want to suck it?" He questioned with a tilted head making me blush and stutter.

 

"N-no I'm good with just my hand. I'd probably be bad at that." I spoke with a blush. I can't even imagine doing that without blushing like a bright red tomato.

 

"That's fine. I've never given a blowjob either so we'd both probably be bad at it." Levi chuckled and moved his hand to rest on mine. "Tighten your hand." He demanded and I did so, squeezing him.

 

"Like that?" I asked before pumping his member at a steady pace.

 

"Yeah." He spoke a little breathily and moved my wrist a bit as I pumped. "Like that. G-go faster." Levi stuttered catching me off guard. His breath started to pick up and every once in a while I would hear a low moan. Leaning closer to him, I pulled him into a kiss. He instantly dominated, pushing his tongue into my mouth. "Fuck." Levi's breath was low and breathy making me feel a bit more excited than I'd like to admit.

 

Soon enough Levi started moving his hips upward onto my hand in slow thrusts. My lips moved away from his, traveling down to his neck where I started biting. Instantly, I got sudden surprised gasps and a few whines from the male. 

 

"I got you hard too, Eren. I can't be the one having all the fun, can I?" Levi smirked and had a look in his eye I hadn't seen before. It was pure lust. It was as if he craved for me.

 

I was pushed back so that I sat back on my hands and my legs were spread in front of me. In the process my hand was removed from Levi and he repositioned himself on his knees before my legs. Once again he palmed my crotch getting a moan from me. I'm more sensitive than I thought I'd be.

 

"Let's see if I'm bad at blowjobs, shall we?" Levi chuckled, reaching for my belt buckle, undoing it and pulling down my clothes. A blush reached my face and I felt incredibly hot from embarrassment. Levi seeing this part of me made me nervous. I didn't want to hear any bad judgement from my boyfriend or for him to think anything bad of my body.

 

His hands roamed my naked hips before he pushed my legs apart further making my blush deepen. "That's embarrassing." I mumbled.

 

"Why is it so embarrassing? I want to see and memorize every beautiful thing about of you...which is everything." Levi smiled cutely and I shifted my eyes to the side.

 

"You're trying to turn me into a tomato." Murmuring, I got another chuckle from Levi.

 

"I'm trying to make you feel good." He responded before wrapping his lips around the tip of my member and flicking his tongue over it making a sudden moan pass my lips. My hand flew to my mouth to muffle the erotic sounds from my throat.

 

Levi's mouth popped off of my member with his hand replacing it in long slow strokes. "Don't cover up those cute moans, Love. I let you hear me; let me hear you. Did you like it when I moaned for you?" I nodded embarrassingly not able to form words at the moment. My body felt hot and I felt needy, needy for Levi. I wanted to be back in his mouth; it felt so good.

 

I heard a deep chuckle come from my boyfriend before he licked over my tip agonizingly slow. "I guess I'll do it more then. I do want to take care of you and make sure you like this too." Levi commented before reaching under him and between his legs, shamelessly stroking his member. He pumped himself quickly eliciting a moan from himself which vibrated around my member and made me in return moan.

 

I unconsciously tugged Levi's hair as he bobbed his head around me. "S-sorry." I apologized through my ragged breath.  

 

"Do it again." Levi's muffled voice demanded as he sucked me. I didn't have much of a choice but to when he got my entire member to the back of his throat, making a loud moan come from my mouth. My hand moved on it's own pulling Levi's hair.

 

"It feels good." I mumbled, unconsciously moving my hips further for more. I leaned back onto the bed, my head hitting the mattress. My back arched off the bed a few times as the male tightened his mouth around me and shivered in pleasure. I couldn't even think right. "L-Levi." I quivered and whined his name a few times, my breath getting quicker as my member went deeper and faster into Levi's mouth.

 

I could hear my boyfriend stroking himself quickly along with the wet sounds of him sucking me off. I honestly admit that I wanted to hear more of him and to see more of him like this but I don't think I can hold on much longer. Levi began to moan and whined louder, sending vibrations through my body when it came in contact with me before I moaned louder and released inside of his mouth.

 

I was mortified to say that least. Was that supposed to happen? He doesn't seem fazed by it. Levi actually seemed to like the white liquid that came from he because he...swallowed it. The same substance squirt out onto the sheets of his bed and on his hand as he moaned lowly and rest his head on my lower stomach.

 

My body shook softly and I panted more heavily than I imagined I would from this kind of activity. It took a lot of energy that I didn't have and left me tired, wanting to cuddle up for a nap with Levi. Speaking of Levi, I looked down to see his eyes glancing up at me equally tired. "You're so beautiful everywhere, Eren. I'm so happy I could touch you in places off limit to others." He commented with a bright smile, kissing my hip bone and hugging my waist.

 

"I really marked up your neck." I smiled teasingly and pulled Levi up so that he straddled my waist. I blushed in a bit of embarrassment, cupping his cheeks. I stared up at the man I love and kissed his nose, cheeks, forehead, neck, jawline, and lips softly. He completely forgot about how he felt about himself earlier.

 

Make your boyfriend feel better: Check

 

Get a little reward yourself: Big Check

 

~

 

Levi

 

"Mom! I'm sorry we were so loud! Please forget it ever happened." I begged, wanting my mother to stop teasing us.

 

"You guys always seem to forget I exist when you're together. Tsk tsk tsk. You'll never live this down." She responded, crossing her arms. "Eat you two must be hungry after that. I made dinner whilst you had your fun but I guess you already ate." She teased and I blushed so hard, my entire face felt hot.

 

"Can we just eat dinner without you teasing us?" I covered my face in embarrassment and annoyance.

 

"Aww but it's so fun. I would at least think you'd wait until I left to go to work or something to do something like that. I admit you're both brave but it will lead to teasing on my part. I mean, I did hear it." Kuchel explained as she put food on three plates, setting them onto the table.

 

"Levi. Crap, I need to go home." Eren spoke urgently. "Sorry I have to leave so soon. I'll see you tomorrow." The male smiled and kissed me quickly before grabbing his things.

 

"I can drive you home." I offered but he dismissed it.

 

"It's fine. I love you." He spoke before opening the door and waving bye.

 

"I love you too!" I responded, confused why he had to leave so soon. I could ask about it later. I hope he can tell me even if he smiled through it, I could sense some kind of pain in his eyes. I hope he's okay.

 

~

 

"I'm about to beat all of you hoes!" Hanji exclaimed as we made our way into an entertainment center. It had an arcade, bowling, and mini golf. It was pretty cool if I do say so myself.

 

Also when I say we I mean Hanji, Eren, Ymir, Historia, Jean, Sasha, Connie, and I. Not everyone could make it today but we have enough people here to make things interesting. Not to mention it's the first time Eren and I have been out together with our friends besides being at school.

 

"Let's do mini golf!" Eren exclaimed happily as I held his hand. I swung our arms a bit as we walked and had my other hand in my pocket.

 

"Wanna do it first?" Connie asked the whole group and got replies of approval from everyone in the group.

 

"But there's a food court that has such good food. My mouth's watering just thinking about it!" Sasha responded with a dazed smile as she looked off into the distance.

 

"I can deal with eating first." Eren complied, glancing back at me with a bright smile. "Do you want food?" He asked softly.

 

"I'd rather have you to eat." I teased playfully and hugged him from behind.

 

"Oh please. You can eat me for dessert later, Levi. Be patient, okay?" Eren teased back in a surprising low voice before he kissed my cheek before walking off with the rest of the group.

 

Oh fuck me please.

 

 

_ I'm thankful for everyone still reading my stories. _

_ Started writing _

_ Oct.23.17 _

__

_ Finished writing _

_ Nov.25.17 _


	20. Chapter 20

 

**Eren**

 

"What should I wear?" I asked as I began to walk up the stairs.

 

"Casual but not too casual." My mother replied.

 

"Lazy formal." I spoke jokingly.

 

"Sure, Eren." She smiled.

 

With that I hurried to my room and opened my closet. I pulled out a white button up dress shirt and a dark blue bow tie to go with it. I slipped on some black pants and left my shirt untucked. After I was dressed I went to the hardest part; my hair. "Come on hair products; don't fail me now." I mumbled to myself, gazing in the mirror at myself.

 

With a few difficult minutes my hair was gently tamed. Now for the shoes. Lazy casual calls for some black shoes and done. My look is complete, or not, I don't really care.

 

"Are you ready? We're going to be late!" My mother hollered from downstairs. I rushed to meet with her at the foot of the last step and smiled.

 

"Sorry, I forgot about the dinner tonight." I apologized and she waved me off.

 

"Good thing it's not too important if we're late." She commented and slipped on some flats and carried heels in her hand. I'm assuming it's because she's driving.

 

"Fortunately." I spoke back and the conversation ended as we got into the car. If my mother didn't remind me I would've ate dinner with Levi and his mother. I felt bad leaving them at the table too. I didn't want to drag Levi away either to drive me home then Kuchel would've had to eat by herself.

 

As for the dinner tonight, I wouldn't find myself hungry and or my mother would have to go out with herself. We're meeting another family from church for dinner. They just joined and my mother always welcomes new families to eat dinner with us. My father couldn't make it tonight, which I couldn't help but to wonder is a good or bad thing. We haven't been on the best terms lately so if it wasn't us feeling tension then the other family would. My mother and I seemed to be doing just fine though. It's as if she's forgotten or chose to forget what has happened the past few troublesome months. Once again I don't know if it's a positive or negative.

 

"Table for two?" The lady who was sitting us had light brown  straight hair, brown eyes, olive colored skin, and a smile that looked like it was forced so much it almost seemed natural.

 

"Table for five. We have more people arriving soon." My mother responded with a gentle smile. The lady in return nodded, leading us to a table of five. The room was a deep shade of red and the tables were polished wood that seemed newly polished. Lights dimly brightened the room to a give a feel to it, I found unnameable. I took a seat in the dark red colored cushioned chair with a wooden frame next to my mother.

 

I took this time to see her outfit. She had changed out of the flats before getting out of car and now she wore black heels with a blue lining. The material of the heel reached up to her ankle and wrapped firmly around it. Her dress was a newly bought blue and black one. There was a complex pattern on the dress making it stand out a bit and it looked great on her honestly.

 

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the waitress who asked us for drinks. I replied with water and my mother ordered pink lemonade. The waitress was an older short lady with grays creeping in and her smile seemed very genuine. 

 

"Oh Carla! There you are. Eren too! It's lovely to meet you both officially." A young woman with her husband and son walked up to our table. She looked about 27 but it may not be because her son looks at least 13. Her husband on the other hand looks around the age of 34.

 

"It's great to meet you too, Mira!" My mother spoke excitedly to the woman before glancing at me.

 

"It's nice to meet you all." I smiled brightly at the family the size of ours. "Sadly my father couldn't make it tonight. I hope we can make up for his absence." I added in.

 

"Well I guess we should get to know each other then? We are planning to stay at this house for a while so friends who live near us would be great." The husband spoke with an awkward smile.

 

As the dinner progressed. The thin layer of unsureness disappeared and we were left with a lot of laughs and smiles at the table. My mother and I got along well with the Smith's.

 

"He's such a good child. I seriously wouldn't be surprised if you were an angel. Straight A's, perfect attendance, never late to class, always helping with volunteering at the church most of the week, helps at bake sales and such, and look how handsome he is! Seriously he may as well be perfect. I can't get my son to stop playing video games." She chuckled jokingly.

 

"I'm not perfect." I replied with a smile. "Video games are fun, too bad I don't really play them." I added in. "What's your favorite game?" I asked their son and he looked up in shock as I spoke directly to him. He seemed to be the only one who wasn't really enjoying himself so being included may have sparked something in him.

 

"Umm, overwatch?" He questioned more than answered and I chuckled at his behavior.

 

"I know a friend who loves that game! You could probably ask her anything you wanted to know about it and she'd answer immediately." I replied.

 

"Really?" He spoke excitedly.

 

"Yeah." I said with the same excitement.

 

"Such a saint." I heard the mother say. "Does he work with the kids all the time?" She asked my mom.

 

"Whenever the kids at the church need to be watched or are bored he'll always take care of them. The kids only like being watched by Eren it seems."  Carla smiled as she bragged about me.

 

"That's cute. Looks like you'll be keeper. Seriously, you guys seems amazing." She commented with a bright smile and clapped her hands together, lacing her fingers with each other

 

I sighed internally but just smiled on the outside. I was an expert at giving what seemed like a genuine smile but wasn't at all. I hated being called perfect because I wasn't. I hated when people called our family perfect without knowing everything that goes on behind closed doors. My parents may just curl over and die if they knew I was gay. Even if they did accept me I still wouldn't be perfect to the people they're trying to impress.

 

The image is so clear of what would happen, I can already see it.

 

First, it would be rumor flying around the curious ears at church. Then, there'd be whispers around the families who we've met and even who we don't know. After that, whenever I'd come around the church, things would abruptly get silent and everyone would lower their voices and glance at me as they speak. 

 

Maybe I'm overreacting to how the outcome would be or maybe I'm not. I'm just afraid of what would happen. How would my parents react? Would they still love me? Would they kick me out and disown me? The thought of it always puts an uneasy feeling in my gut.

 

A perfect family. A perfect mother. A perfect father.

 

A perfect son.

 

Bull crap.

 

~

 

"Yeah Grandma. I want to come over next weekend and introduce you to someone. Yeah I will be out of school by then. His name is Levi. No it's not a girlfriend. Sorry if you got your hopes up." I chuckled over the phone nervously. "Yeah he's really special. I just want you to. No particular reason. He's really nice and funny. We might stay over. Thanks, Grandma! Love you too." I smiled and hung up on my grandmother.

 

"Are we driving there?" Feeling arms wrap around me, I turned my head to see my boyfriend holding me from behind.

 

"More specifically, you are driving there." I smiled and got a laugh in return.

 

"Long drive?" Levi asked and kissed my neck.

 

"Yeah." I replied with with a giggle. "That tickles." I commented as Levi picked me up and laid me on the couch of his living room. He attacked me with soft pecks all over my neck and collar bone, making me laugh loudly.

 

Levi cupped my face and kissed my lips finalizing my giggle fit. "I love you." He mumbled against my lips.

 

"I love you too." My lips parted in a smile.

 

"Is there a particular reason why you picked next weekend?" Levi tilted his head in question, abruptly changing the subject. I nodded in response and kissed his cheek.

 

"That's for me to know and for you to find out, handsome." I teased and poked his nose with a cute little sound.

 

"Why? Please tell me." He pouted, making me reach up to grab his cheeks.

 

"I was just joking, love. No need to pout." I giggled and kissed his lips gently. "After graduation I plan on coming out to my parents. I don't want to hide myself anymore and when I come out, I want my grandmother to know as well. I don't want to tell her any other way than in person. If I go early enough after telling my parents, they'll be in too much shock to tell anyone else. My grandma won't know and she can meet you before she judges based on you know, our gayness." I laughed nervously and began playing with Levi's hair.

 

"If you want I can be with you when you tell your parents. I can be there to support you. If it goes south then you can stay with me. Also before you say anything about burdening my mother with you moving in or anything, you should know that I'm getting my own place soon. I was going to surprise you but I should give you reassurance." My eyes widened at Levi's words.

 

"I'm so happy for you! My Levi's growing up so fast. Moving into his own place and being an adult." I teased and got a deep chuckle from my boyfriend. 

 

"Yeah yeah. You can move in with me if things don't go well."

 

"Okay. Let's hope they take the news in a positive way?" I took Levi's hand in mine and interlaced our fingers.

 

"Yeah. Let's hope." He kissed my hand and laid down on my chest.

 

 

_ Started writing _

_ Dec.9.17 _

__

_ Finished writing _

_ Dec.10.17 _


	21. Chapter 21

 

**Levi**

 

"A fucking water balloon fight?" I watched everyone as they stood in the backyard of my house. I had just moved in and unpacked most of the things with the help of a few friends and now they're already planning on trashing the place.

 

"Come on, Levi! It's gonna be fun. Think of it as a house warming party." Hanji commented and walked over to one of the many buckets around the backyard filled with water balloons. She picked up two and bounced it in her hand.

 

"Did you all plan this?" I asked everyone in the yard. It seemed so planned out; everyone is even standing next to their own buckets!

 

"Yeah it sounded fun. A water balloon fight is the perfect house warming gift!" Eren smiled and picked up his own balloon. "If not a gift for the house then a challenge."

 

"I propose a penalty." Nanaba chimed in with an evil smirk. "Whoever is the most soaked at the end buys dinner for everyone?" She suggested and got nods of approval.

 

"I'm in for some free dinner." Jean rubbed his hands together with a chuckle.

 

"Whatever, don't fuck up my house." I sighed and took off my shirt. I placed the material on my back porch in a place it wouldn't get ruined and arrived at the last bucket. It was the only one without an owner. I reached down to grab two balloons. "So explain the rules."

 

"We can go around around the house but not inside or down the street. You can group up in teams if you want or go solo. No stealing water balloons from another person's bucket unless you're teamed up with them. Don't harass anyone but you can target them. Sound good?" Hanji suggested and everyone agreed. "Perfect. I made those rules up on the spot! Now for the countdown. Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three...Two...One...GO!!" She exclaimed and everyone ran. Water balloons were thrown in every direction and I made sure to dodge every one that came my way.

 

I felt something collide with my back before feeling water run down my skin. I turned around to see Eren running away with a laugh and I couldn't help but to chuckle at him. I threw a balloon in his direction, hitting him directly on his back shoulder. "Touché." He commented before leaving my sight.

 

I ran around the house and came in contact with Jean, throwing a ballon at his chest. After I got him, I went to grab more balloons but got attacked with two balloons from Hanji and Nanaba. Looks like they're a team.

 

The game continued on like this. I got hit a few more times by everyone in game and I made sure to get them all back. In the end, we all returned to the backyard and I glanced at everyone. Jean was definitely the most soaked. His hair was covered in water and his clothes were completely drenched. Nanaba and Hanji on the other hand look like they got caught in some light rain. Then there was Eren holy hell. His t-shirt clung to his chest and made it easy to see through. He panted from the running around and smiled at me as he caught me watching him. His pants were hugging his legs and his hair fell into his face, making him look drop dead sexy.

 

He's seriously too hot. I thought before walking up to him and when no one was looking, dragged him off back into the house. He looked at me in confusion before my lips collided with his. Eren kissed back hesitantly, draping his arms over my shoulder.

 

"Levi?" He mumbled, making me pull away for a second. "Did you pull me away just to kiss me? You could've done that outside. We're dragging water in the house." Eren spoke softly with a bit of worry.

 

"I'm hard." I groaned shamelessly. I whined and placed my hands on his hips. "I saw you and you just looked so sexy. I got hard okay? I want you to help me, if you don't mind." I pouted and saw the pure shock written on his face.

 

"Our friends are waiting outside." Eren replied.

 

"They can wait. If you don't want to I can deal with it myself." I raised my eyebrow at the offer. Eren was silent for a second and his jaw clenched before letting out a groan.

 

"Fine." I immediately smiled and kissed his jaw before rushing him upstairs but careful not to make him fall.

 

~

 

Eren

 

"Are you sure you're okay with doing this today?" Levi's hands wrapped around my own shaking ones. I nodded my head, not trusting my voice to let out steady words. "There's no rush, Eren. You can wait if you're scared." He added in.

 

"I'm fine." I spoke with a barely noticeable voice crack.

 

"Everything's gonna work out. Don't worry."He smiled and kissed my cheek. I smiled back and in return I kissed his lips gently.

 

"I'll be fine with you here. Just take care of me if things go south. I know I won't take the news well." I replied in a soft voice.

 

"I will." He responded simply and I sighed.

 

I was coming out to my parents today. I made sure everything was perfectly planned. There is a small chance my parents would accept me for who I am but I had hope. Just in case I did need to leave I moved a few things to Levi's house and left big stuff here. I made sure both parents would be out of the house and would come home together so I could tell them both at once when they came in.I had Levi with me to comfort me and to keep me on track so I wouldn't try to beat around the bush. Then, afterwards we'd go see my grandma for the night and leave in the morning or before we could sleep over depending on her reaction to the same news.

 

I was brought out of my thoughts by the sound of keys in the door. My heart felt like it sped up as quick as it could and an uneasy feeling started to arise in my chest. My hands shook more erratically as I stared at the door with unease.

 

My father opened the door with my mother following close behind him. They were in mid conversation until they saw me on the couch with Levi. They stopped abruptly before my mother went to close the door. "Hello." My mother smiled a bit awkwardly. "It's been a while since we've seen you." She spoke with a bit of hesitance.

 

"Yeah it has been a while ma'am." Levi replied coolly and secretly held my hand.

 

"I'm just going to get to the point." I spoke without looking at either of my parents. My eyes found the floor and I hesitated. I couldn't get my words out. It's like they were stuck in my throat and it would take all the power in the world to force out those two words. My eyes felt like they were going to water and I was going to burst into tears without even saying what I had on my mind.

 

"What is it?" My father asked sternly and stood over by the couch.

 

"I-I..." My word's got swallowed and I tried again with an encouraging squeeze on the hand from Levi. "I'm gay." I whispered in a soft volume that took the power of what felt like a heavily armed group of soldiers to get out.

 

"You're what?" My father questioned. "I don't think I heard you right."

 

"I'm gay." I spoke louder with more confidence so he could definitely hear it.

 

"You're gay?" My father repeated this time as a question and I nodded. "Oh my god, Eren. What happened to you? Where did this go wrong?" He reached up to rub at his eyes.

 

"Nothing went wrong, Dad. I was always like this. I've always been gay. Even on the dates with those girls I just couldn't feel anything but when I was with Levi, I felt something. I can't be your perfect son; I'm sorry." My voice choked out my last words and I felt my eyes water in sadness and anger.

 

"Ere-" my mother started to speak with a sigh but was cut off by my dad.

 

"I can't believe this. Eren, you've done a lot in the last year, bad things and good things. I'm willing to overlook that and let you stay here if you just don't bring up the gay thing again. I don't want to hear about Levi or see him here. You can do whatever you want with your lifestyle outside of the house but inside you don't speak of it."

 

"I can't do that. There's gay people in the world there's people in the LGBTQ+ community and there always will be so you'll just have to deal with that. No matter what happens there will always be a gay boy or a lesbian girl or bi and pan people and it's not a thing that spreads like disease or a bad gene in the families blood; IT JUST happened and the person who is apart of LGBTQ can't change their thought process no matter what. I'd much rather be straight just to not deal with the hatred and prejudice against me and or LGBTQ people and just because we're like this doesn't mean we're less than straight people. We're actually helping adopt kids and helping overpopulation and people just need to realize that and stop being assholes to the people helping you. And stop hating people you've never even had the decency to have an actual conversation with.

I'm sorry that I can't change. I can't stay here if I have to be someone I'm not. All I wanted was for you to support me in my sexual preference but I guess you can't. I'll be leaving then. Come on, Levi." I sighed and grabbed his hand, standing up from the couch.

 

"Are you moving out?" My father asked as I reached the front door.

 

"Already started." I spoke with a blank face and left the house with Levi following behind silently.

 

~

 

"I expected this so don't ask if I'm okay. I'm not." I spoke as I sat in the passenger's seat of the car. I clicked on my seatbelt and focused on some random tree out the window.

 

"I'm sorry." Levi reached for my hand and wrapped it right in his.

 

"It's not your fault." I said trying to keep in my tears that I'd been holding on for so long from falling.

 

"I'm sorry you're hurting." He spoke again and squeezed my hand reassuringly.

 

"Don't worry about me." I mumbled and rest my head on the window. "Just drive." I whispered, closing my eyes and feeling a tear stream down my face. Another tear fell from the other eye, and another, and another until I was left sobbing quietly leaning against the window of Levi's car.

 

 

_ Started writing _

_ Dec.10.17 _

__

_ Finished writing _

_ Dec.13.17 _


	22. Chapter 22

 

**Eren**

 

I woke up abruptly with a terrible feeling. I groaned and cracked opened my eyes to see the bright light of the sun shining in my face and a dull ache of my head. My eyes felt heavy and puffy from crying myself to sleep and my throat was unbelievably dry. The worst part was that I needed to pee like my life depended on it. "Can you get off at the next exit? I really need to pee."

 

"Sleeping beauty is finally awake. Such lovely words exiting his mouth too. Oh, it makes me want to quiver in my boots." Levi responded to me as he smiled in my direction.

 

"I feel like crap." I mumbled and curled into myself in the passenger seat.

 

"Aww I know, my love. I'll get off here. Your grandma's house is the next exit down. We'll be there in maybe 15-20 minutes." He changed the subject as he switched lanes and exited the highway. A gas station was in view and Levi parked. I immediately hopped out of the car and dashed to the bathroom.

 

When I returned, Levi was pumping gas into his car and waiting for me. "Is there water in the car?" I asked as I raised my hood up to protect me from the windy weather.

 

"Yup I bought two just in case you woke up and was thirsty. They're in the back seat." He replied, finishing filling up the tank and got back into the driver's seat. After drinking my fill of water, I set it in the drink holder of the front seat and leaned back in the car.

 

"Do my eyes look really puffy?" I asked suddenly, glancing up at my boyfriend.

 

"Not really. They just look a little bigger than usual. Your grandma won't think I made you cry. Don't worry." Levi smiled and reached out to hold my hand. I almost instantly interlaced our fingers and kissed his hand.

 

"That wouldn't be a good first impression now would it?" I smiled gently, speaking softly against his hand. I held it against my lips, wanting, craving physical support from him.

 

"Not at all. Shall we get going?" Levi reached over with his free hand to cup my cheek and run his thumb over my skin soothingly.

 

I didn't want to say yes. I just wanted to stay in this moment and pretend that there were no more obstacles in life I had to jump. No more people I had the fear of losing over my sexuality and no more things I had to cry over. I just wanted to stay with Levi and have moments like these.

 

"Better now then never." I eventually spoke and turned my head to kiss the hand that had been cupping my cheek. The action made Levi smile before he leaned forward to land a peck on my forehead.

 

"I hope to see that smile for the rest of my life." He whispered as he pulled away from me.

 

"I hope so too, Levi."

 

~

 

"Eren! It's been so long! I've missed you so much!" My grandmother greeted as Levi and I entered her house.

 

"Yes it has been a while. I'm glad I could see you." I smiled and hugged the short woman.

 

"And it's nice to meet you, young man." She spoke to Levi as she saw him.

 

"It's nice to meet you too, ma'am. I'm Levi." He responded with a smile and reached out to shake her hand but instead was pulled into a hug.

 

"I'm a Grandma who believes in hugs, Levi." She addressed, leaving a smile on her face as she pulled away.

 

"It does break the ice a bit." He chuckled a little nervously and glanced at me.

 

"Sure does. What also breaks the ice is dinner. I started cooking a while ago so you two can get situated for the night and I can go finish it." She spoke in a kind voice, smiling brightly.

 

My grandmother was a short woman. Shorter than Levi at 5'2 and had long grey wavy hair that stopped a few inches past her shoulders. She usually wore it free of restraints but today she wore it in a ponytail. She always wore dresses and today is no exception. She wore a floral dress lead to her ankles. Her skin was not too wrinkly but you could see a few sneaky wrinkles creeping on her skin. Her face was rounder than my father and I's which led her to naturally have a soft and loving look as she always did. Even her supposed scary look was surprisingly soft looking.

 

"There's two guest rooms. I'm sorry, Levi but you have to sleep in another room." I spoke softly and ran my hand through Levi's hair.

 

"If everything goes right tonight then can we sleep in the same room? I love sleeping with you. I sleep better." Levi pouted with little puppy dog eyes, making me giggle and smile brightly.

 

"Of course. Now don't act like this until I tell her, okay?"

 

"Yeah yeah. I get it." Levi's face straightened before leaning in and giving me a soft kiss.

 

"Dinner's ready!" My grandma yelled from the kitchen, making me jump in fear. I got a worried look from Levi, shaking it off and moving in the direction of her voice.

 

Grandma moved the food to a dining table fit for 6 people. The wooden table had two chairs on each of the sides and one on each end. I sat next to Levi on one side while my Grandma sat on the other.  Usually at the table it would be my parents, myself, and my grandmother just occupying the seats in the middle.

 

"I'm glad you wanted to come over so randomly so I may have over prepared dinner." My grandmother smiled and clasped her hands together.

 

"No, it's fine. I'm glad you made dinner but I could've helped you make it. You didn't have to do it all yourself." I replied.

 

"You're the guests and my grandson. Let me pamper you while I still can." She added and began to move food to her own plate, Levi and I following along in her actions.

 

"Next time let me help. We can divide up the work, I'm better at the sweet things. You know I'm going to be working in a bakery." I suggested with a bright smile getting a nod from my grandma.

 

"If that'll make you happy, Eren, I'm all for it. It'll be fun cooking with my grandson." She responded.

 

"There's something else that would make me really happy Grandma." I spoke before pausing with a sigh. "I wasn't originally planning to tell you this early in visiting and dinner especially but I don't want it to be just sitting on my shoulders. There's a secret that I've been hiding from you and my parents for as far as I can remember and it's really the reason why I came today. I wanted to tell you in person and I didn't want you to find out any other way than through me." I spoke, suddenly getting serious.

 

"What is it? I've never seen you so serious." She responded with a worried look. "It's not drugs is it?" She gasped dramatically.

 

"No, Grandma. I'm not into drugs." I smiled nervously as I saw the relief vanish from her face. "I like men. I'm gay and this is my boyfriend." I gestured and to Levi with a glance. "I love him with all my heart and I hope you can accept the fact that I'm gay." I spoke quietly in fear.

 

"You're g-gay? Are you sure you're gay, Eren?" The woman spoke in disbelief.

 

"As sure as I can be. I find no interest in women. I've only ever liked guys." I spoke honestly as I felt Levi grab my hand from under the table.

 

"I-I don't know what to say, Eren. I didn't expect you to be gay. I want you to be happy, believe me when I say this. I just don't like the fact that you're gay. I love you so much, my grandson and I'm still willing to love you as I used to but this I don't like." She responded. 

 

"Grandma. You either love all of me or you won't see me again. I already had to cut out Mom and Dad from my life don't make me cut you out of it too." I spoke seriously, already feeling tears getting ready to fall from my eyes.

 

"Don't cry, Eren. Look, I know it would take a lot for me to try to look past you being gay. It'll be really difficult and I know that. I've been this way my whole life but I can't lose a grandson over it and leave you with no family left. I'll try but I'll still be...as usual for a while. Levi, take care of my grandson. He's my only one." My Grandma responded making me smile from the acceptance and I instantly pulled Levi into a tight hug.

 

It's not full acceptance but...I'll take it.

 

~

 

"It gets cold at night so you might want some more blankets. If you're cold they're in the closet across from the bedroom. I moved them from last time." My grandmother spoke as we went upstairs after catching up and eating dinner. Levi introduced him and I can tell my grandma finds Levi to be a good guy.

 

"Thank you. Goodnight, Grandma."

 

"Goodnight." She responded and glanced at Levi who nodded in her direction as a response with a small smile. She returned it before retreating to her room.

 

I held Levi's hand with a smile, dragging him to the room we'd be sharing. I pushed him on the bed and cuddled into his chest happily. "I'm glad she accepted you, Eren. I couldn't stand to see you cry anymore." Levi spoke in a quiet voice as he hugged me around my waist.

 

"I didn't want to cry anymore." I replied and ran my hand through Levi's soft hair. "Thank you for being with me through all of this, Levi."

 

"What is a boyfriend for? Of course I was going to be with you and support you." He replied and pulled me up so he could kiss my cheeks.  I smiled brightly in response and kissed Levi's lips.

 

Levi moved his lips down to trail soft kisses across my neck and collarbone affectionately. He then moved so that I would be under him and moved to press his slim fit body against mine. The male's hands ran down my body as he kissed every inch of exposed skin he could. Levi leaned back up to kiss my lips, poking his tongue into my mouth. I smiled and pushed him back gently. "As much as I'd love to do intimate things with you, there's no lock on the door and the walls are thin."

 

"That's boring." He muttered making me chuckle and I cupped his face, kissing both of his cheeks.

 

"I'd rather not have sex in my grandma's house anyways." I chuckled a bit embarrassingly, thinking of how she'd react. The thought of it made a blush spread across my cheeks "I wouldn't want it to end up like last time."

 

"You're right." He chuckled moving to lay next to me. Levi hugged me to his chest and I cuddled against him, leeching off of his warmth. "Lets sleep then."

 

"Yeah it's been a long day." I laughed softly and kissed my boyfriend's chest.

 

"Goodnight." He muttered and rest his head on top of mine.

 

"Goodnight, Levi." I responded quietly.

 

 

**Levi**

 

 

I awoke in the middle of the night unable to sleep. Maybe because I was in this unfamiliar place or because I was weirdly hungry after eating so much. Either way I looked at it I was just up and had no desire to go back to sleep. Eren has shifted on the bed since we last spoke. He was laying halfway on my chest and was held closely in my arms.

 

A creak from the door forced me out of my thoughts, making me glance up to see it opening. Eren's grandmother was on the other side, peaking in, maybe to just check on us. Our eyes accidentally met and she sighed, pushing the door open further so her whole body was visible.

 

"You seem like a nice boy, Levi. I'm glad that Eren found someone he can connect with and talk to." She spoke suddenly and I listened quietly, not wanting to interrupt her. "I've always seen hurt in his eyes, hurt that was deep down and buried. I don't know if I was the only one who noticed the force in his smile at times. Now I know what was hidden behind it. He's been pushed away from his parents and it is affecting him way more than he's probably showing. He's always been like this, hiding his problems and solving someone else's. You're a good thing for him. I hope you can help him whenever he needs it; even if I don't like the idea of my grandson being gay. I can't help but to be even a bit joyful that he has you. Take care of him."

 

"Thank you." I said simply with a smile. "I will, always."

 

_ Started writing _

_ Jan.5.18 _

__

_ Published _

_ Jan.6.18 _


	23. Chapter 23

 

**Eren**

 

"Babysitting?" I asked Levi as he asked me a favor. "I'm going to be a bit busy tomorrow but yeah I could help a bit. I'm not that good with infants though. I babysat older kids."

 

"I just have to keep her overnight and I need someone to switch shifts with me." Levi smiled and sat next to me on the couch.

 

"Okay, Love. I'll help as much as I can. I bet she's a cute little bundle of joy." I replied, laying down across his lap.

 

"I heard her farts will make you cry so beware. Just might shed a few tears." He joked and ran his hands through my hair.

 

"It can't possibly be that bad." Dismissing the comment, I looked up and him and pulled him down for a kiss.

 

"It's like a cloud of tear gas."Levi ruined the moment with a smile.

 

"Stop!" I burst out into a fit of laughter and gently hit Levi's arm.

 

~

 

"Hi Sophia." Levi smiled as he greeted his mother's friend. The women was a tall dark skinned lady at 5"9 and had 4 kids that were all sizes. She was dressed in her outfit for work and had a baby in a car seat as an accessory. The lady grinned and walked into the house, setting her baby down and going to open her arms for Levi.

 

Levi returned the gestured and got pulled into a hug. "It's so nice to see you! I haven't seen you in forever, Levi. You've grown taller."

 

"I doubt it." He scoffed and got released from the hug. "That's like saying a vegetable that was already picked is still growing."

 

"Don't be so negative you might grow a little in the future. Once you graduate doesn't mean you're done." She assurance and finally noticed me sitting around the house. "Oh hi. I'm Sophia." She introduced herself and came over to give me a handshake.

 

I returned it and grinned brightly from her radiating positive energy. "I'm Eren. Nice to meet you."

 

"Do you live with Levi? Are you guys roommates or something?" She asked and I chuckled.

 

"You could say that." I tilted my head nervously and Levi took over for me.

 

"He's my boyfriend, Sophia." The male explained and she gasped.

 

"You should've told me; I would've gave the boy a hug. Handshakes are for out of family." She declared dramatically. "Also rewind. Never told me you liked men I could've helped this happen."

 

"I was fine with working on making that happen myself and I'm proud of the results." Levi walked over and wrapped his arms around my waist in a gentle hug before kissing my cheek softly.

 

"Excuse you. You missed." I smiled before feeling his lips come in contact with mine.

 

"Aww you two are adorable but my baby beats you. Don't fight me on this." She joked making both Levi and I laugh.

 

"I don't know, Soph. I might need some evidence. I don't think anyone could beat Eren." Levi grinned as Sophia walked over to get her child in the car seat. The baby was sleeping and I couldn't help but to squeal silently at the sight.

 

"She's so cuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuute." I dragged on in what seemed like a barely audible scream.

 

"She's right Eren; she is cuter than you." The male joked around lightly and reached out to hold the baby. Her name was Lily. She was a dark skinned baby with dark brown hair and I was told she had green eyes. I could see freckles lace her chubby cheeks as she softly snored against Levi's chest. "I love her. I'm keeping her."

 

"You'll die from the toxic farts if you're not immune be careful. A lot of air freshener but don't poison my baby." Sophia responded seriously making me laugh. "You laugh now but you'll be choking later."

 

"It's okay he chokes almost every night." Levi commented and I tilted my head in confusion.

 

"What?" I responded obliviously and heard Sophia snicker.

 

"Obviously he doesn't if he didn't understand what you meant."

 

"No, he's never done that." Levi admitting and he ran his hand through the baby's little fro of hair.

 

"Oh before I forget. The kids wanted to see you for a bit but I didn't want to barge in with the whole crew." Sophia spoke hurriedly and pointed back to where she parked.

 

"They can come. They haven't seen me in a few months." Levi responded back not too long later.

 

"I'll go get them then."

 

"Good thing you're great with kids. Wouldn't want you hiding in the closet while they visited. Well...not again." Levi smiled and got a small snort from me.

 

"Wouldn't want to hide in there again. My time in the closet is over." I hugged the male, minding the baby and kissed Levi's nose.

 

"I'm glad it's over. I love telling people a handsome person like you is my boyfriend. I love making people jealous." Levi admitted.

 

"Telling everyone you're gay isn't probably the wisest decision but I can't say I don't like the thought of you telling everyone we're dating." I released Levi and the door opened soon after with Sophia's other three kids. The oldest was a male looking around 14, the second was a female around 12, and the third another boy but around 7.

 

"Levi!" The second oldest ran and hugged Levi reaching up to his mid abdomen.

 

"Nice to see you again too." She smiled up to the male as he spoke then glanced over at me and I could've sworn I saw her glare for a second.

 

"Who's this?" She asked coldly.

 

"This is Eren. He's really close to me." Levi responded opting to go with close rather than boyfriend for the kids. He maybe doesn't want to explain the concept of gay to the kids he's known his whole life.

 

"What's up, Eren?" The oldest of the two boys spoke to me making me smile.

 

"I'm good and you?"

 

"I'm cool. You live with Levi?" He asked and I nodded.

 

"Have almost as long as he has." I responded before feeling a hard gaze staring at me. I looked over to see the girl staring at me with an almost cute glare. It was so stressed and her face was so round and cute it made it funny.

 

"Levi, do you have to live with him?" She looked up to Levi and asked.

 

"I'd prefer to live with him why?" He asked the kid and she played the question off.

 

"No reason." I could tell she obviously didn't like me for some reason. If I address it she might become flustered or she might make me seem out to be crazy.

 

"Mister." I felt a tug on my pant leg and looked down to see the youngest of the older kids. I squat down to him so I could hear him better since he spoke quietly. "Do you have any oranges?" He asked and I chuckled with a smile.

 

"Why yes I do.  I'll get you one if you want." I replied and he instantly smiled excitedly.

 

"Yes please." I chuckled and walked to kitchen not too far away and grabbed an orange for the boy. I peeled it for him and came back to give it to him. "Thank you."

 

"No problem." I replied and he went back to his older brother. I could faintly hear him say something about liking me.

 

I smiled and looked back over to Levi who was in a conversation with the little girl. Every once in a while she'd gaze back at me before I went over to my boyfriend and hugged him from behind. Wrapping my arms around his waist loosely and setting my chin on his shoulder, I began to speak. "Having fun?" I asked with a smile.

 

"Yeah she was telling me about this fight that happen in her gymnastics team. It was so dramatic." Levi told me what happened and I nodded.

 

"Can I hear?" I asked in a gentle voice.

 

"I already finished, don't wanna repeat it." She responded and I paused in shock for a minute.

 

"Well, I'm just gonna go get everything ready for the baby then." I changed the subject and Levi turned his head to face me. I leaned in and our lips touched gently for a second before I pulled away.

 

I looked down at the kid to see a face of shock and a dramatically betrayal.

 

~

 

"FUCK IT IS TOXIC! EREN COME HELP!!" I heard a random yell from upstairs, bursting out laughing rather than going to help my boyfriend. When I did get up though my fit of laughter didn't stop as he continuously cursed. I jogged up the stairs before I felt my foot get caught on one closer to the top. I felt my weight push forward too fast as my body came in contact with the top of the stairs and partially the hallway.

 

I turned my head to the side, looking to see Levi standing at the end of the hallway with the baby, chuckling at my ability to climb stairs. What was unusual about the situation was in fact Levi was wearing a banana suit while holding Lily. I looked at the male in confusion and tilted my head, not bothering to stand up. "What are you wearing?"

 

"A banana costume." He said through his smiling.

 

"W...Why do you have a banana consume?" I asked.

 

"I don't need to explain everything I buy." He joked as he held his nose from the scent luckily down the hallway and not in my location. "I was trying to get her to laugh. She laughed so hard she farted. I've made a big mistake." He explained and I stared in silence. We had a few moments of just looking at each other before I slowly began to speak. 

 

"I don't know whether I should laugh or not at the fact that you have a banana costume conveniently in your possession. For this moment. This is probably the most random thing that I have ever seen you do and I'm genuinely shocked."

 

"Are you judging me?" Levi asked with widened eyes.

 

"Yes." I responded truthfully.

 

"You just fell up the stairs!"

 

"I'm not in a banana costume holding a baby!"

 

 

_ Started writing _

_ January.23.18 _

__

_ Finished writing _

_ March.3.18 _


	24. Chapter 24

**Eren**

 

"You got a camera?" I asked with a yawn.

 

"Yeah, my mom got it for me. So we can send videos and pictures to family and friends. Mostly because she knows I like to gloat about you and our relationship." He chuckled and tried figured out how to work it.

 

"It can be good for when we're older too and want to look back to when we first started living together." I suggested and went to hug Levi from behind. He glanced back at me and smiled.

 

"We'll probably say something along the lines of 'Look how young we were. So handsome. I miss that hairline. We were such a mess.' and my favorite, 'My ass has never looked better.'" Levi spoke and made me burst out laughing. "I'm just saying I'm in my ass prime." He added in. "Oh I got it." The male turned on the camera and pressed record.

 

"The video looks great. More clear than I thought. It's getting all of your perfections." I smiled and kissed Levi's cheek.

 

"Really? I don't think it's picking up all of your beauty. Nothing can beat the real thing." He smirked and glanced back at me.

 

"You're always saying stuff like that. Let me feel like a ugly duck sometimes, Levi." I giggled and squeezed his waist gently.

 

"You're not an ugly duck. You're the sexiest duck there is." Levi retaliated, making me snort. I let go of his waist and went to sit on the couch. "Come on you're like the sexiest person I know. Someone should make doll figures of you, they'd make billions."

 

"Oh please. I'd be so embarrassed." I smiled and blushed gently.

 

"I'd be the reject doll of the company. They tried to fix me but I was far too gone. My legs would be backwards and I'd have a missing tooth. My name would be something janky too like Leabvu." Levi chuckled gently and decided to sit next to me on the couch.

 

I held my stomach as I laughed and my free hand gripped Levi's thigh for support. "What is Leabvu?" I spoke through my laughter.

 

"My reject cousin doll 7 times removed." He grinned and my laughter died down after a few seconds.

 

"You really must have a bunch of money to burn if you got this expensive camera. I know you'd like the best picture and whatever but something cheaper could've sufficed." I changed the subject and wiped my eyes.

 

"Yeah. I saved my money so I now I can spoil myself but mostly you. I must carry the money torch over the highest hills to reach my destigaytion." My boyfriend spoke dramatically, leaving me in a laughing fit again.

 

"Will you make it, love?" I replied, playing into his hand.

 

"I don't know. I may pass out in the process but just know, I love you, Eren. If I don't make it carry the torch for me. Actually you are my destigaytion. I've found you! This tiring climbing has come to an end."

 

"Oh, my prince, what would I do without you?" I blushed at my words and smiled brightly, kissing Levi. He kissed back, giving me butterflies.

 

"It'd probably be something bad so I guess I'll to stay with you forever." He smiled.

 

"I guess you will." I carefully leaned against Levi with my hands on his chest, kissing him again. He hummed into the kiss and wrapped his free hand around my waist.

 

"I love you." He mumbled after our lips parted.

 

"I love you too." I whispered before a sudden sound from the kitchen made me jump. "I forgot I was making treats for us. I was going to ask if you could get ice cream from the store to go with it. Completely forgot to put it on the grocery list."

 

"Yeah I'll go it. I'll be back in like 10 minutes." Levi stood up and set the camera down as he left to grab his jacket by the door. He slipped on some shoes and picked up his keys.

 

"Thank you." I smiled as he left the house. I got up to go to the kitchen and started prepping the food. The only thing missing was ice cream.

 

A knock was heard on the door and I looked out of the window. A car was parked on the road outside of our house. I tilted my head in curiosity before looking out of the peephole. There was a kid I used to watch at the church and his father. Without thinking, I opened the door with a smile. "Hello Armin and Mr. Arlert. What brings you two here?" I asked.

 

"I've seen something on my boy and I just know a faggot like you would be the only person who'd do it." His father spoke with a low menacing voice. My face instantly lost all positivity and was replaced with shock.

 

"What do you mean, sir?"

 

"This! My boy has a hickey and there's no other people that'd do it besides you." He spoke accusing me of touching his child. "You watched the kids so you must've done it. We don't leave our kids with any other person who'd do this."

 

"There's not anyone else who hangs out with the kids that you can think of?" I questioned the man.

 

"Not that I can think of only you." Mr. Arlert spoke lowly as he glared.

 

"Does the pastor not watch the kids anymore, sir?" I suggested.

 

"Don't you dare blame this on him! He wouldn't do something like this!" He yelled angrily and pointed his finger at me.

 

"Well I know a hickey sir. They don't last this long. I haven't been to the church in two weeks. Do you really expect me to be the one to do that to Armin?!" I yelled back.

 

"Why would he be shaking and scared right now if it wasn't you?!" The man gestured to his son and I sighed.

 

"Maybe it's because we're yelling. Calm down, Mr Arlert. Think about this rationally." I decided to lower my voice and be calm. "Listen, I haven't been to that church since I came out. It looks like the faggot didn't do it. You can even check with any person at church or even look at the crappy cameras from the place across the street. I didn't do it. I have a boyfriend to have my fun with. Why would I be low enough to ruin the innocence of a child?"

 

"I don't believe you." He basically growled with anger.

 

"You should leave. You have no proof that I did that to your son and there will be none because I didn't do it. You're barking at the wrong tree, now go." I demanded. Mr. Arlert looked at me and spit on my shirt. "Are you done?" I asked with a glare on my face.

 

"You piss me off." He spoke.

 

"Good." I replied. I could see a vein in his neck twitch in irritation before he swung a fist my way. My eyes widened before I moved quickly to avoid the punch but he still hit my stomach. My knees dropped to the floor and I hunched my stomach over, grasping my abdomen in the area that was hit.

 

"Dad! Stop!" Armin yelled and I heard running from outside. Levi ran into the house and quickly punched Mr. Arlert. He groaned in pain and held his side.

 

"Get out." Levi spoke in a low deadly voice I rarely heard him speak in before but when used, it sounded terrifying. He voice seems to break through the room making it seem silent for longer than comfortable before my ears tuned into Mr. Arlert's words.

 

"Come on, Armin." The man muttered to his son. Armin widened his eyes and looked at me with a sad expression. He frowned before exiting the door.

 

"What happened?" Levi broke the silence once again after shutting the front door.

 

"Guy from my church found a hickey on his kid and thought it was me who left it there since I was the faggot who just left the church out of nowhere. He assumed I must be the one who fucking did it since that's the only time he leaves his child unsupervised apparently." I explained heatedly, curling into myself on the floor in pain.

 

"I'll get you an ice pack. Are you bleeding anywhere?" Levi responded hurriedly.

 

"No. If I get anymore fed up a vein is going to burst though." I joked lightly and laid my head on the ground. My hair touched the cold floor and spread out. It was getting longer but I had no intention to cut it soon.

 

When Levi returned I felt his hands support me from the back of my knees and my back. He lifted me up and carried me to the couch before setting the ice pack on the place where I was hit. "I'm sorry. I know you're not someone to do that. You've been trusted with those kids for so long and since you're gay they just decided ignore that time and break the trust. It's shitty and I hope the lot of that church can learn how to uncorrupt itself. It was wrong for that man to come here and do that. You should press charges."

 

"What?" I replied and shook my head. "I don't want to take this that far, Levi. It's not that serious." 

 

"I don't know what he would've done had I not arrived here earlier. Eren, you don't fight. He could've hurt you worse than he did. Don't think about what did happen but what could've." Levi retaliated in a convincing manner pushing me into the silence of thought.

 

Maybe Levi is right. I'm too weak to have fought someone; I don't even know how to fight. Mr. Arlert wouldn't have stopped until I wasn't able to get up. When Levi came he asserted dominance and Arlert knew that Levi was younger, faster, and stronger than him. He didn't have a chance so he took his warning and left. Rather take defeat than take a beating in front of his child.

 

"You're right." I stated clearly. "I should press charges." I added in with a sigh. "I don't understand the law system much though."

 

"I don't either. Let's call my mom." Levi replied quickly, reaching into his back pocket and dialing his mom's phone number. I began to laugh gently, seeing an oblivious look from Levi. "What?"

 

"You're such a mama's boy."

 

_ Started writing _

_ January.23.18 _

__

_ Finished writing _

_ March.3.18 _


	25. Chapter 25

 

**Levi**

 

"You were serious about stripping?" Eren asked me in shock.

 

"No! I wasn't I just want to run a bar/strip club. Whatever just rolls into place. It would be fun to be around drunk people and strippers all the time." I spoke a bit sarcastically with some aspect of truth to my words.

 

"Messed up drunks sounds fun." Now that was full sarcasm my dear Eren.

 

"I like seeing humans humiliate themselves. Arrest me." I put my wrists together and stuck it out in front of Eren.

 

"You just want me to handcuff you." Eren responded with a laugh making me blush with shock.

 

"Handcuff me? Since when were you enlightened on kinks?" I asked curiously.

 

"I'm doing my research. I hate not understanding your dirty jokes." Eren frowned and I smiled, kissing his lips gently.

 

"I'd rather you find out that kind of stuff through me then on any website. Let me taint you slowly. The internet is too blunt and straightforward. I want you to just know my kinks and for me to know yours. Anything else you don't need to know." I held Eren's hands in mine as I talked.

 

"What are your kinks?" Eren asked and I smiled.

 

"Let's make a deal. I'll tell you all my kinks whenever we're doing something sexual. I'll explain it to you as we do it so you can always remember what I like. Speaking of which. Are you top, bottom, or switch because you're giving me a lot of different vibes." I asked curiously as I saw a blush spread from Eren's cheeks to his ears.

 

"I think switch. I can definitely see myself being both a top and a bottom to you, Levi. Maybe mostly bottom." Eren replied with a bit of a shaky voice due to nerves and I smiled, kissing his nose and cheeks.

 

"Well it comes down to our first time, whoever tops I know it'll be amazing. I'll love being so close to you and trusted." I whispered to Eren and rubbed his cheek with my thumb gently.

 

"I love you." Eren smiled softly and kissed my lips gently.

 

"I love you too."

 

~

 

**Eren**

 

It was a quiet day in the house. I didn't have any plans and neither did Levi.We laid in bed next to each other not saying a word. He was reading a book and I was zoning out while playing subway surfers on my phone. The silence made me think of myself and how far I've come in life. I went from a very closeted and very Christian gay boy living in my parents house until I graduated high school to a openly gay slightly less Christian man living with his boyfriend. It was weird and it wasn't easy getting here.

 

I know a lot of people have it way worse than I. I'm lucky it was so easy to just leave my house and lucky to find the one for me so early in life. The only hardships I went through is getting past the close minded and homophobic parents I had. The hardest part was leaving them. I love my parents despite the homophobia and transphobia. They were harsh at times but they didn't beat me or anything. They just wanted to raise me to the best I could be.My mom was the gentler of the two but she did have her moments. The thoughts of my parents made me sigh. I didn't even notice that I dropped my phone in the midst of my wandering mind.

 

"Eren." Levi's beautiful voice snapped me from my thoughts. "Are you okay?"

 

"Yeah I'm just thinking." Levi wrapped me in his arms and crawled over me on the bed leaving slow kisses on my face, lips, and occasionally my neck.

 

"What are you thinking about?" He asked me not stopping.

 

"My family." I answered truthfully.

 

"What about them?" He looked me in my eyes continuing.

 

"Nothing important." I wrapped my arms around the other male while he kissed up and down my neck. I began to feel a bit aroused, I was going to stop Levi but a small high pitched noise coming from my own mouth stopped me. Both Levi and I froze and I wanted to die in embarrassment.

 

"Sorry." My hand covered my mouth.

 

"What are you sorry for you did nothing wrong? It would make me feel better if you didn't hold back with me." Levi assured me before running his hand slowly up and down my side before kissing on my neck again.

 

I wasn't used to this feeling and didn't know anything about sex. We only had one sexual encounter and it was great but I'm still a little nervous. When it comes down to full on sex, I don't know if this is something I want or not at this moment but, I do know I want to satisfy Levi.

 

His hands went under my shirt pulling it over my head and going back to kissing my neck. Now though he's sucking on it which made another moan come from my mouth. Levi seemed to know what he was doing, he took off his top in a seductive way looking at me intensely. I blushed under his gaze as he began to straddle and grind against my member.

 

"Levi." I gasped with slight embarrassment. My eyes trailed down his toned chest. He began to unbutton my jeans and pull them down leaving me in my boxers.

 

"Are you sure you want to do this Eren?" His face approached my clothed hard member.

 

"Yes I'm sure." I was excited. I wanted to see how far we'd go.

 

With one swift movement he took my boxers off revealing my member. I blushed in slight embarrassment until Levi started pumping it with his hand. This isn't the first time he's seen me like this but I can't help but to blush. He's touching me like this and doesn't even seem the slightest bit fazed.

 

"It's so big." His tongue ran up my member from the base to the tip. His mouth went around the tip of my penis moving up and down. It went farther each time leaving me moaning for more. Levi kept going faster and teased my nipples until I felt a climax coming. It felt even better than the first time he did this. I couldn't help but to cum into Levi's mouth.

 

He swallowed it all.

 

"You still don't warn me about when you're going to cum." Levi chuckled and kissed my lower abs. "Damn Eren have you not seen any gay porn yet?"

 

"No Levi!" I yelped somewhat embarrassed but he just laughed.

 

"Every gay man has seen some gay porn." Levi admitted in a playful tone.

 

"Well I tried not to do things like that even I did, it wouldn't be gay porn." I explained.

 

"Such a sad life you've lived." Levi chuckled lowly looking me lovingly in the eyes.

 

"Oh shush."

 

"I'm surprised." Levi stated out of nowhere.

 

"By what?" I looked at him confused.

 

"You didn't notice I was preparing you this whole time. You must have balls of steel." My eyes slowly widened in shock.

 

"What?! You have?!" Just now I realized I felt slightly off in the downstairs area.

 

"You seriously didn't notice three fingers go up there." He laughed slowly.

 

"No it must not be as bad as I thought it would be then." I lost some of my worry.

 

"Oh I wouldn't say that. I might be a little rough, Eren." He smirked and kissed my neck. "But I'll go easy on you this time." He reassured me.

 

"That helps me worry a little less." I breathed in and slowly exhaled. "Okay I think I'm ready." I said strongly with no doubt in my mind. I want to give my everything to Levi.

 

"Are you sure? I don't want you to do something you'll regret." I nodded my head.

 

"Give it to me." With that Levi took off his pants and boxers leaving him naked. Okay I take that back I'm not ready.

 

Code penis

Code penis

 

His dick had never looked bigger than in this moment. I'm worried again. Oh too late it's getting closer. Did I donate enough money the hospital? I'll need to be visiting again soon from too much of Levi's-

 

"AH!" I moaned loudly as Levi entered me.

 

"Is it okay?" Levi asked kissing me softly.

 

"Yeah it's just big." I mentioned as my breathing started to increase. I felt so full.

 

"Is it too much?" He asked again.

 

"Just move." I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my body. He slowly started moving in and out of me causing moans to leave my mouth.

 

"Fuck, Levi." I moaned at the feeling of him thrusting inside of me.

 

"'I don't curse because I'm a Christian.' If I remembered correctly."

 

"Just shut up and fuck me." I said before grabbing him and embracing him in a hardcore make out session. Levi completely took dominance and I loved every second of it.

 

I was in his lap with my legs wrapped around his waist supporting me. We were all over each other both moaning and breathing hotly. He was still thrusting in me but faster leaving me a mess. He didn't seem to mind but rather enjoyed it. I had to admit his moans did turn me on.

 

My hand found its way into his hair and I accidentally tugged it but, I didn't get the respond I expected. He didn't wince in pain he accidentally looked like he liked it seeing as he moaned. Levi looked me deep in the eyes with nothing but a lust filled look. I couldn't help but bring my lips to his neck and leave marks. He moaned in surprise as my teeth lightly bit his neck.

 

"Harder." I heard him moan in my ear. I licked the place I bit before biting it again with more pressure.

 

Not understanding why he liked the pain I continued to kiss and suck on his neck occasionally biting it hard just to hear Levi moan in my ear again. All of a sudden Levi got fast and hard with his thrusts and I began to scream with moans.

 

"Do you want me to cum inside of you?" Not really thinking about the question I shook my head no. 

 

With that it lasted about 15 more seconds before Levi took his member out of me and came but, not before I did shortly after.

 

"I'm surprised you lasted longer than I did. Well you almost got me when you started biting my neck." Levi commented. I laughed.

 

"Why is that? Didn't it hurt?" I asked as my arms wrapped around his neck lazily.

 

"It did hurt. But I still like it. It's just sexy." He said deciding not to elaborate on it. Afterwards we laid back onto the bed exhausted.

 

"Well now I know for the future." I stated.

 

"Is it bad I'm slightly excited by that statement." Levi looked at me with a playful tone in his voice.

 

"No I would be too." I looked back over to him and smiled.

 

"Until next time?" He said out of nowhere which made me giggle and I kissed his neck where I left a mark from biting so hard.

 

"Until next time."

 

_ Started writing _

_ March.4.18 _

__

_ Published _

_ April.2.18 _


	26. Chapter 26

 

**Levi**

 

I woke up suddenly to the sound of the doorbell ringing. Eren was still asleep and very much naked from last night's activities. The male was covered in most of the blanket and clinging onto the warmth of my body as he slept. I kissed his forehead gently and slowly escaped the comfort of his arms. I then quickly and quietly grabbed some sweatpants to put and some fuzzy warm socks. I zoomed downstairs to the door and opened it, not bothering to check who it was first. My eyes widened and my face changed into one of shock and I pushed the door open wider to welcome the woman in.

 

"Mrs. Jaeger what are you doing here?" I asked in a polite voice and she just smiled.

 

"I just wanted to see how my son was doing. He's here right?" She asked and I nodded with a smile.

 

"Yes. He's sleeping right now. I can wake him up if you want?" I asked and she shook her head.

 

"I can wait. Maybe I can take the time to get to know you better. I didn't really try to before and for that I apologize."

 

"Well it's great because you're trying to now and I really appreciate that. I just think we should do this when I'm wearing a shirt." I chuckled and she laughed. 

 

"Yeah that would be for the best."

 

"I'll be right back. If you want to watch tv or something while I get dressed, you should use the black remote. Help yourself to anything in the kitchen too." I spoke gently and went upstairs.

 

Wow that was nerve wracking. I didn't expect her to come here especially the day after I took her son's virginity. What if he walks down with a limp and she thinks I beat him. Fuck, what if he I broke his ass. Damn it now I need to check his ass.

 

I walked into the room to notice Eren was out of the bed. The bathroom door was closed and the water was running. I guess when I left I woke him up. I went to the closet and grabbed a shirt to wear. I was just going to wear something casual for Carla and put on a boxers and different pants. When I finished the water stopped and Eren walked out of the bathroom with a towel. He wasn't mostly dry and immediately came to give me a morning kiss. "Good morning, love."

 

"Good morning." I smiled and ran my hand throw his damp hair.

 

"Why are you getting dressed? Are you going somewhere?" He asked and I shook my head.

 

"You should get dressed there's someone downstairs waiting for you. I won't tell you who it is. I love you." I spoke gently and kissed his forehead. "Also I'm sorry for not staying in bed with you when you woke up. I'll make it up for you later." I left the room with a confused Eren who shrugged and grabbed clothes from the closet. I sprayed myself with some cologne so I wouldn't smell like I just had sex with Eren and brushed my teeth before heading down.

 

Carla was on the couch reading a book and looked up when she heard me walking down the stairs. "Eren's awake. He should be down in a second." I said as soon as we made eye contact. "And I promise I didn't wake him up." I smiled and came to sit down next to her on the couch.

 

"Thank you. How is he?" She asked curiously and set her book down in her purse.

 

"He's great. Why'd you ask?" I raised my eyebrow in confusion.

 

"Oh it's just...living in a new place with you and not depending on us anymore. I'm just a little worried. I feel like it's been years since I was able to see him. A true mother is always worried about her kids and wants to keep them safe." She responded and looked down in her hands. "I just don't know you much and to see him leave to be with you just didn't sit right with me." She spoke truthfully and I nodded.

 

"I understand, ma'am. I can assure you I only want what's best for Eren. I love him as much as a human can love another. I want him happy and healthy even if that means leaving me to move to another country or to be with someone else. I'm so lucky to be with your son and I will always protect him to the best of my ability." I explained honestly and got a smile from Carla.

 

"That eases my worries, Levi." The woman spoke before we heard footsteps and Eren appeared in front of our eyes. He looked in our direction and his eyes widened in shock. Eren slowly walked over and I could see his eyes start to water.

 

"Mom?" His voice cracked and I could see Carla's eyes tear up too. She opened her arms for her son and he hurried to hug her. "Mom I can't believe you're here."

 

"I know. I'm so happy to see you. It's felt like so long." She smiled and ran her hand through Eren's hair then cupped his face."I missed you, my son."

 

"I thought you'd forget about me. I thought you hated me, mom. Why were you and Dad so mean? I cried so hard, mom." Eren spoke in a sad tone as tears flowed from his eyes, bringing pain to my chest. I wanted nothing but to stop his tears and all the problems that caused them.

 

"I could never hate you. You're my child and I was in the wrong. I should've never treated you so badly. I noticed my mistakes and I feel terrible for them. I wish I could reverse time and be nothing but loving and caring to you. I wish I raised you in a household where you felt safe to be who you are. I wish you didn't have to hide from me." Carla spoke in a broken voice as tears fell from her eyes. "I didn't realize how great of a son you were until you were gone. I'm so proud of who you are."

 

"What about Dad?" He asked as he rest his head on her chest for comfort like a child.

 

"He doesn't think like I do, Eren. He refused to admit he's wrong no matter what I say. He's just an old stubborn man." Carla chuckled and pat Eren's back soothingly as he cried.

 

"I didn't think he would accept me." He replied and smiled. "I'm just glad I have you, mom." He pulled away from the hug and sat next to her. "Thank you."

 

"There's no need to thank me. I'm just happy you're happy. You two seem great for each other. Levi was talking to me earlier and it sounds like he wouldn't trade anything in the world for you." She spoke and I nodded, holding Eren's hand.

 

"Yeah, he is amazing and so sweet. I love him so much. I really wanted you to meet him. He's a huge goofball and super understanding. He dealt with me being closeted in our relationship even to our friends. He let me stay with him so short notice and will drop anything to help me if I need it. He loves me and he's super supportive. I just can't get any better than him. I'm lucky to have him."Eren smiled at me and kissed my lips in soft peck, making me chuckle.

 

"I'm the lucky one, love." I replied and interlaced over fingers.

 

"You two are cute together but you can't hide the truth from me. You're not all sunshine and cuddles. I saw the marks you left on Levi, Eren." Carla accused and my eyes widened in shock. I have never seen a blush move so quickly onto Eren's face. It spread from his cheeks to his ears and neck. His face was painted in pure surprise and he stuttered to explain.

 

"U-uh. Y-you saw th-those?" He tilted his head and squeezed my hand for help.

 

"Well you see we have this special breed of dog that likes to bite a lot in its puppy days. We didn't lock the cage last night so Carlos was munching." I made was the most bogus lie and couldn't help but to laugh at how stupid it sounded, causing my boyfriend in turn to burst out laughing as well.

 

"You can't even lie, Levi. Wow I expected better from you." He said through his fit of laughter and I noticed Carla giggling as well. I noticed at this moment that Eren and Carla look very similar for a son and mother.

 

"I know what you two did you can't even lie. I just didn't expect it when you opened the door, Levi." She chuckled.

 

"I didn't know you'd be at the door. If I did I would've worn a shirt." I laughed and saw Eren look at me with a raised eyebrow.

 

"Why weren't you wearing a shirt?"

 

"Time was ticking, love. It was pants or shirt and I didn't want to scare off the person at the door." I explained.

 

"I'd rather you'd have on no pants." Carla mumbled and both of Eren and I's eyes shot over to the woman.

 

"What?" Eren spoke in shock and Carla just laughed. 

 

"I was joking! Relax!"

 

_ Started writing _

_ April.2.18 _

__

_ Published _

_ April.2.18 _


End file.
